Mafia Blue II
by Manuka
Summary: UA C'est en faisant trop longtemps abstraction du passé que celui-ci devient dangereux. Mortel.  Second opus
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey ! :D

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les malmener un peu dans mon univers...

**Remerciements** : merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et son amitié, à Alexis pour être toujours là quand j'en ai besoin et à Mo pour me botter les fesses quand je feignasse un peu trop... :p

**NdA** : Pidop tout le monde, voilà le premier chapitre de Mafia Blue II ! Désolée pour le nom pas très recherché, mais ma correctrice, ma zumelle et ma fille de coeur peuvent vous prouver que j'ai planché pendant pas mal de temps pour trouver quelque chose de potable... ^^' Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Les noms des établissements sont inventés, toute correspondance avec des faits réels serait fortuite.

**ps** : pour ceux qui passeraient ici par hasard, ceci est la suite de Mafia Blue (du même auteur, suivez le lien :p)

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II - Chapitre 1<strong>

Dans l'appartement cinq pièces, la radio se mit soudainement en marche et la voix tonitruante d'un présentateur beugla qu'il était six heures du matin. La tête enfoncée sous son oreiller, Ayoros tendit le bras pour essayer d'arrêter son réveil. Malheureusement, il était trop loin de la table de nuit pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre sans se lever. Avec un soupir, il se redressa et pressa le bouton _mute_, accueillant le silence avec bénédiction. Il se frotta les tempes et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain. Il était fou de se lever aussi tôt, surtout après avoir presque passé une nuit blanche à travailler sur… Sur quoi déjà ?

Alors qu'il se passait de l'eau glacée sur le visage, il se souvint et fit une grimace. Bien sûr. Le contrat que Saga allait présenter à Mitsumasa Kido, un riche entrepreneur Japonais, qui était venu sur Athènes pour négocier un partenariat. Saga en avait confié la rédaction à son second, qui était bien plus diplomate que lui et saurait tourner les phrases de la meilleure manière possible.

Car il fallait absolument persuader Mitsumasa Kido que s'associer avec les entreprises Gemini était l'affaire du siècle. En effet, une autre société souhaitait offrir un partenariat au Japonais : la société Inferno, seconde puissance industrielle de Grèce après les entreprises Gemini. Autant dire que si les entreprises Kido décidaient de s'allier avec la société Inferno, les Gemini seraient en très mauvaise posture.

Retournant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, Ayoros réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il savait peu de choses sur la directrice de la société Inferno, Pandore, mis à part ce qu'il avait appris des journaux. La jeune femme avait repris la société à la mort de son frère aîné et avait réussi non seulement à la maintenir à flots, mais aussi à faire fructifier son capital. De fait, elle avait la réputation d'être extrêmement exigeante aussi bien envers elle-même qu'envers ses employés, et était implacable en affaires. Elle serait une concurrente très sérieuse lors des négociations. De plus, Ayoros ne savait rien de Mitsumasa Kido, à part qu'il était Japonais et qu'il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, autant dans ses actes que dans ses paroles. L'entrevue risquait fort de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.

Ayoros enfila un costume marron clair et attrapa une cravate foncée qu'il passa autour de son cou, avant de partir vers la cuisine. Il avisa la cafetière encore pleine et s'écria :

« Aiolia, combien de fois je t'ai dit de vider la cafetière avant d'aller te coucher ! »

Un bâillement lui répondit, et son frère cadet apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et encore en caleçon.

« Désolé frangin, je devais finir un article et j'ai oublié de le faire.

-C'était sur quoi cette fois ? demanda l'aîné tout en jetant le café froid dans l'évier.

-Une mamie qui se fait expulser de chez elle parce qu'elle n'a pas payé son loyer depuis cinq mois, répondit Aiolia en levant les yeux au plafond. Quelle classe, non ? »

Ayoros éclata de rire à la mine défaite de son cadet. Aiolia avait toujours voulu être journaliste et sa plus grande joie avait été d'être embauché à _l'Athènes Exclamation_, l'un des quotidiens les plus lus de tout le pays. Mais il avait vite déchanté en réalisant qu'on ne confiait pas des articles de grande envergure aux nouveaux, et il devait se contenter de faits divers peu intéressants.

« Ta directrice sait que tu as du talent, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, le réconforta Ayoros.

-Espérons. Et toi, prêt pour ta journée de fous ?

-Si on veut, soupira-t-il en versant le café en poudre dans le réservoir. Ce contrat me sors déjà par les yeux alors qu'il ne peut être que bénéfique si on persuade Kido de signer avec nous.

-Si tu as des détails croustillants et inédits à me dire, n'hésite surtout pas ! sourit Aiolia.

-Tu sais que je ne dirai jamais rien, petit frère, refusa l'aîné avec un sourire.

-Tu dois bien être l'un des seuls bras-droits intègre de toute l'Europe, se moqua le journaliste. C'est bien ma veine, moi qui pourrait ramener un scoop à ma directrice ! »

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, puis s'installèrent devant un verre de jus d'orange et des toasts encore chauds. Alors qu'Ayoros était plongé dans ses pensées, Aiolia reprit :

« Je sais bien que tu évites de me raconter comment ça se passe à ton travail à cause de mon boulot, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me parles quand ça va pas fort. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je suis assez grand pour ne pas me faire extorquer des infos par mes collègues, tu sais.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Aiolia, soupira l'aîné. En tout cas pas pour le moment.

-Si tu le dis… »

Ayoros se replongea dans la contemplation de son pain grillé. Il avait horreur de cacher des choses à son frère, mais il avait l'impression de trahir Saga. Pourtant il aurait bien eu besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, car il lui semblait que rien n'allait plus. En effet, depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'aller parler à la police du vol de Kanon, Saga lui en voulait. Ce n'était pas très visible, mais depuis près de cinq mois il n'y avait plus rien d'amical entre eux. Plus de boutades, plus de complicité malgré le travail irréprochable qu'il faisait, plus de confidences quelconques… Par contre, des regards noirs et des remontrances sur de légers détails, oui. Et Ayoros sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement face à cette situation. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il donnerait sa démission après avoir réglé les négociations avec les entreprises Kido. Cela ne pourrait qu'être utile à la société, car des divergences entre le PDG et son second pourraient avoir des répercussions sur toute l'entreprise.

D'autant plus que ses sentiments personnels prenaient un peu trop le pas sur ses émotions. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les remarques blessantes de Saga ne l'atteindraient pas autant s'il n'était pas attiré par son patron…

« A quelle heure tu dois retrouver ton chef ? demanda soudain Aiolia.

-A sept heures au siège de la société, pourquoi ?

-Il est moins le quart. »

Avec un juron, Ayoros fila de la cuisine pour un passage éclair à la salle de bain, puis récupéra ses dossiers qu'il enfourna dans sa mallette et sortit en criant :

« A ce soir, et vide la cafetière cette fois !

-T'en fais pas, je gère » répondit Aiolia en s'étirant.

#

Ayoros sortit en trombe de sa voiture et ferma précipitamment les portes à clefs, avant de se diriger vers une Lincoln noire, la voiture de déplacements officiels de Saga, déjà à l'entrée du bâtiment de la société. Il s'engouffra à l'arrière et salua son patron ainsi que le chauffeur et garde du corps, Gordon.

« Navré, j'ai travaillé tard hier et…

-Allons-y Gordon » le coupa Saga sans attendre le reste des excuses de son second.

Le chauffeur acquiesça et jeta un regard désolé à Ayoros, qui haussa vaguement les épaules. Il avait l'habitude, à présent. Gordon démarra la Lincoln et prit la direction de l'hôtel où aurait lieu le début des négociations. L'_Olympe_ était l'établissement le plus en vogue de tout Athènes, et de nombreuses célébrités et hommes d'affaires y séjournaient régulièrement.

« Ayoros, nous allons avoir un léger changement de programme, fit soudain Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quel genre ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Du genre discours devant tout un troupeau de journalistes, répondit Saga avec un mouvement d'humeur. Kido m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il voulait un meeting public.

-Connaissant sa réputation, il a quelque chose en tête, ajouta Ayoros. Je donnerai cher pour savoir quoi.

-Sans doute une fantaisie de vieil homme en fin de parcours, marmonna Saga sans conviction.

-Je présume que Pandore Inferno sera aussi présente ?

-Evidemment.

-Il paraît qu'elle est aussi belle que dangereuse, intervint Gordon en jetant un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur. L'avez-vous déjà rencontrée ?

-Trop à mon goût, soupira Saga. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous déposer directement à l'entrée de l'hôtel, Gordon.

-Bien monsieur. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ayoros se doutait de la tension qui devait habiter son patron, aucune surprise à ce qu'il soit encore plus agressif que d'ordinaire. Lui-même considérait Pandore Inferno comme un très beau serpent, ensorcelant mais venimeux. Il espérait pouvoir la garder à l'œil, mais cela relèverait surement du parcours du combattant.

A l'approche de l'hôtel, la voiture ralentit. Ayoros entendit Gordon marmonner pour lui-même, puis la Lincoln se gara. Le garde du corps descendit de la voiture et alla ouvrir à Saga, tandis qu'un personnel de l'_Olympe_ prenait en charge le véhicule. Ayoros sortit à son tour et avisa la foule de journalistes amassés à l'entrée du bâtiment, appareils photos et caméras en action. Il retint un soupir et eut une pensée pour son cadet, avant de rejoindre son patron d'un pas vif. Il ouvrit la marche vers l'accueil, tandis que Gordon se tenait derrière Saga, dissuadant d'un regard quiconque tenterait de l'approcher de trop près. Le petit groupe n'était pas arrivé à la réception que le mouvement des caméras s'inversa, focalisés sur la nouvelle venue. Vêtue d'un tailleur sombre qui mettait sa peau laiteuse en valeur, Pandore Inferno passa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers son concurrent avec un léger sourire. Elle était accompagnée de deux personnes, un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Saga s'avança à leur rencontre et saisit délicatement la main de la jeune directrice pour y déposer un baisemain.

« Ma chère, vous êtes à chaque fois plus ravissante lorsque nous nous rencontrons, déclara-t-il. Je vous envie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, vous avez une forme exceptionnelle, rétorqua Pandore avec un rire. Puis-je vous présenter mon nouveau second, Edward Sylph, ainsi que ma garde du corps, Violate.

-Votre précédent second ne vous convenait plus ? s'étonna Saga tandis qu'Ayoros échangeait une poignée de main avec ledit Edward.

-Malheureusement, mes objectifs le dépassaient. Edward par contre a très bien compris quel était mon but, répondit Pandore.

-Travailler avec quelqu'un qui devance nos attentes est un réel plaisir, approuva-t-il.

-Oui, c'est l'idéal. Mais dites-moi Saga, comment se porte votre frère ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Saga se raidit légèrement, tandis qu'Ayoros fronçait les sourcils : que pouvait bien savoir Pandore à propos de Kanon ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse réellement que de politesse ?

« Il va très bien, je vous remercie, fit Saga. Si nous allions rejoindre Mitsumasa Kido ? ajouta-t-il. Il doit certainement nous attendre pour la conférence de presse. »

Pandore acquiesça et le groupe se dirigea vers la réception. Un steward s'empressa de les devancer pour les emmener jusqu'au salon privé où les attentait l'entrepreneur Japonais.

La pièce avait été meublée sobrement mais avec élégance et confort. Assis sur un canapé de couleur clair, un vieil homme leur fit signe de la main. Une adolescente à l'air un peu intimidée était assise à côté de lui, mains croisées sur ses genoux. Non loin d'eux, un homme robuste se tenait en retrait, mais ne les quittait pas du regard.

« Monsieur Saga, mademoiselle Pandore, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire. Je vous en prie, nous vous attendions. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose avant que nous y allions ?

-Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer les raisons de votre demande ? suggéra Pandore avec un regard lourd malgré son sourire charmeur.

-Non, non, je vous réserve la surprise, rit doucement le Japonais. Je vous présente ma petite-fille, Saori. Elle sera la légataire de tous mes biens, notamment de l'entreprise. »

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour les six nouveaux venus et les salua d'un bref signe de la tête. Ayoros lui adressa un rapide sourire encourageant, qui fit rosir l'adolescente.

« Eh bien, puisque nous semblons tous prêts, allons donc rejoindre les journalistes qui nous attendent à l'extérieur, déclara Mitsumasa Kido en se levant. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions dès que nous aurons terminé notre conférence de presse. »

Rapidement imité par sa petite fille, Mitsumasa quitta la salle escorté par l'homme qui était avec eux. Saga et Pandore les suivirent jusque sur la terrasse ombragée que Kido avait choisie. Les flashs des appareils photos crépitèrent à leur arrivée. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, Ayoros se sentit tout d'un coup très fatigué. La conférence n'avait pas commencé qu'il avait hâte qu'elle soit finie.

Les PDG et leurs seconds s'installèrent, tandis que leurs gardes du corps respectifs se tenaient derrière eux, aux aguets.

« Mesdames et messieurs les journalistes, commença alors Mitsumasa d'une voix claire et forte. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel et d'être parmi nous aujourd'hui. Je vous ai tous conviés car, dès aujourd'hui, les négociations pour un partenariat vont débuter ici-même. Mais je tenais préalablement à ce que les buts de chacun soient clairement énoncés devant vous tous, ici présents. J'ai aussi une importante annonce à faire… »

Mitsumasa Kido s'interrompit brièvement, laissant le temps aux journalistes de prendre des notes et des photos. Ayoros retint un sourire qui aurait pu être mal interprété : Kido avait le sens de la mise en scène, et il sentait Saga et Pandore aussi anxieux l'un que l'autre.

Alors que le Japonais allait reprendre la parole, une détonation retentit et Mitsumasa Kido s'affaissa sur sa chaise avec un cri.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous :) Déjà, mes excuses les plus sincères pour vous servir ce second chapitre un mois après le premier...

**Remerciements** : merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, à Alexis ma pseudo-muse adorée, ainsi qu'à Mo qui me menace toujours autant... x) Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche très sincèrement que vous soyez aussi nombreux à suivre ce second opus.

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 2<strong>

Installé près de l'estrade où allait avoir lieu la conférence de presse, Dokho ruminait en silence. Il regarda brièvement sa montre, agacé de devoir rester debout sans rien faire. Les PDG des trois compagnies n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais les journalistes avaient déjà investi le parterre devant les tables. Il les observa installer leur matériel avec peu d'intérêt, puis poussa un nouveau soupir.

Lorsqu'on leur avait téléphoné quelques jours plus tôt pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient veiller à la sécurité et au bon fonctionnement de l'entrevue, ils avaient tout d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement Aldébaran avait confirmé qu'ils se rendraient sur les lieux en compagnie d'autres garnisons et qu'ils y resteraient certainement toute la journée. Le seul de bonne humeur était Egidio : il avait posé cette journée une semaine plus tôt pour aller voir Mu et n'aurait pas à venir avec ses collègues. Après en avoir discuté avec l'Italien, Dokho avait réalisé que l'ancien tireur n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les journalistes, sans en comprendre la raison.

C'est ainsi qu'en compagnie d'Aldébaran, Shura et Milo, ils étaient venus prendre position dès cinq heures du matin. L'Espagnol avait emmené une thermos de café fort qui était déjà vide, au grand regret de la petite équipe qui devait se contenter de verres d'eau, l'hôtel _Olympe_ étant trop huppé pour avoir des distributeurs à boisson dans son hall.

Enfin, Dokho entendit un brouhaha venir du passage couvert qui menait jusqu'au lieu de la conférence. Il fit un signe discret à Aldébaran qui hocha la tête et prévint tous les policiers que les PDG arrivaient, via leurs talkies-walkies. Les trois patrons, leur second et leur garde du corps respectif arrivèrent sous les flashes des appareils-photos. Dokho reconnut Saga Gemini et Ayoros Fotia, qu'il avait rencontré environ cinq mois plus tôt à la suite de l'affaire Hadès. Il avait gardé un souvenir plutôt bon de ce dernier, qui avait l'air agréable et calme. Il avait d'ailleurs appelé quelques temps après leur rencontre pour remercier l'équipe d'Aldébaran de leur discrétion à propos de Kanon, le frère jumeau de son patron.

Le groupe s'installa, accrocha leur micro sur le col de leur vêtement, puis Mitsumasa Kido commença son discours. Dokho l'écouta d'une oreille, son attention focalisée sur la surveillance de son secteur. Tout d'un coup, un coup de feu éclata, le Japonais s'effondra sur sa chaise et on se mit à hurler.

Dokho réagit au quart de tour et bondit sur l'estrade, prêt à faire feu. Il vit Shura quitter le parterre en courant, suivi par un jeune homme. Voyant qu'Aldébaran et Milo géraient les journalistes paniqués, Dokho se tourna vers l'homme d'affaire et prit son pouls.

« Il est vivant, emmenons-le à l'intérieur. Qu'on prévienne une équipe de soins ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

-Je m'occupe de monsieur, déclara le garde du corps de Mitsumasa.

-A l'intérieur ! » répéta le Chinois.

Le gérant de l'hôtel leur faisait de grands signes de la main, les exhortant à se dépêcher. Pistolet à la main, Dokho fermait la marche. On allongea Kido sur l'un des canapés de l'accueil et le médecin de l'_Olympe_ arriva en renfort. Il écarta les pans de la chemise du vieil homme et nettoya la blessure, avant de dire avec un ton soulagé :

« La balle n'a fait qu'effleurer monsieur Kido, ses jours ne sont pas en danger et la blessure est bénigne. »

La jeune fille qui accompagnait le vieil homme poussa un soupir soulagé et essuya furtivement une larme qui menaçait de couler. Le garde du corps de Kido posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule frêle de la demoiselle, qui hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Dokho réprima un froncement de sourcils : elle semblait bien jeune pour participer à des évènements de la sorte.

« Il faudrait peut-être emmener monsieur Kido dans une chambre isolée et calme, proposa soudain Ayoros Fotia. Il doit bien y en avoir de libres ?

-Tout à fait, opina le gérant avec l'air soulagé de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quoi faire et à qui on vient de sauver la mise. Je peux vous y conduire.

-Je préviens mon chef, déclara Dokho. Nous allons vous escorter.

-Votre surveillance a d'ailleurs laissé à désirer, reprocha le gérant avec un air pincé.

-Si on nous avait prévenus plus tôt et si on nous avait donné plus de moyens, on aurait peut-être pu empêcher ça, grommela le Chinois.

-Heureusement cet incident n'a aucune conséquence physique sérieuse pour monsieur Kido, tempéra la troisième PDG. Et personne d'autre n'a été blessé. »

Le policier la regarda plus attentivement. La jeune femme avait le visage sévère, et cette impression était renforcée par la pâleur de sa peau contrastée avec le foncé de ses longs cheveux. Elle avait des yeux froids et gardait les lèvres pincées, dans une attitude peu cordiale. Et pourtant, elle venait de défendre les intérêts de la police. Dokho la remercia d'un rapide signe de tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour prévenir Aldébaran.

« Très bien, je t'envoie Milo, fit le Brésilien en écoutant la requête de son collègue. Il te rejoindra dès que Shura sera revenu.

-Il a trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, on essaye de calmer ces enragés de journalistes.

-Est-ce qu'on prévient Egidio ? Il pourrait nous être utile.

-C'est sûr que menacer ce peloton de les tirer comme des pigeons ne peut avoir qu'un effet bénéfique, railla Aldébaran. Fais comme tu le sens » ajouta-t-il en éteignant la communication.

Dokho jeta un coup d'œil par la porte et avisa les policiers des autres garnisons, totalement débordés par les journalistes. Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de l'Italien.

#

Lorsque le coup de feu avait retenti, Shura s'était aussitôt précipité à l'extérieur pour essayer d'appréhender le tireur. Il n'avait pas le flair de son ami Egidio pour repérer la provenance d'une balle, mais elle ne pouvait avoir été tirée que du toit d'un des immeubles voisins. Arrivé hors de l'enceinte de l'_Olympe_, il regarda tout autour de lui, prêt à saisir son pistolet et tous les sens aux aguets. C'est ainsi qu'il vit accourir un jeune homme châtain, portant épinglé sur le col de son t-shirt l'autorisation réservée aux journalistes.

« Monsieur retournez à l'intérieur ! ordonna sèchement l'Espagnol.

-Hors de question, je vous aide à rattraper celui qui a fait ça, rétorqua le journaliste. Vous l'avez repéré ?

-Si vous voulez jouer au héros d'une série télé, faites-le un autre jour ! risposta Shura. Ou allez écrire un article à sensation comme vos collègues, mais ne restez pas ici.

-Ecoutez, fit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous accorde que rester avec vous pour choper le tireur pourrait me faire un papier d'enfer, mais vous voyez pour le moment je m'en fous. Mon frère était sur cette putain d'estrade et aurait pu être tué, alors que vous le vouliez ou pas je reste, un point c'est tout. »

Le policier fit la moue et espéra que le journaliste ne tenterait rien de téméraire. Au même moment, il remarqua une silhouette se faufiler dans la rue et se diriger vers une moto, un sac effilé à l'épaule et un casque à la main. Il se désintéressa du jeune homme et se rapprocha, la main posée sur l'étui de son arme de service. Remarquant que le gêneur était juste derrière lui, il lui chuchota :

« Vous avez de quoi noter ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il en sortant un calepin couvert de gribouillages et où s'entassaient une quantité impressionnante de papiers divers. C'est pour la plaque d'immatriculation ?

-Je pense qu'elle est fausse, mais sait-on jamais, approuva Shura. Et donnez-le-moi dès que vous l'aurez notée. »

Le jeune homme arracha la page et la lui tendit sans dire un mot. L'Espagnol l'empocha et l'enfourna dans une poche avant de s'avancer plus franchement vers le motard qui avait rejoint son véhicule. Svelte, il avait une tenue sombre et des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Shura écarquilla brièvement les yeux, avant de sortir son pistolet et de l'interpeller :

« Monsieur, on ne bouge plus ! Mettez les mains sur la tête et tournez-vous lentement vers moi ! »

Surpris alors qu'il mettait son casque, le motard se retourna et avisa le policier qui venait vers lui rapidement. D'un geste vif, il sauta sur son véhicule et le démarra, poursuivi par Shura et le journaliste.

« Tirez dans les roues ! cria ce dernier.

-J'aimerais vous y voir ! » riposta l'Espagnol en visant soigneusement.

La balle ricocha sur la suspension de la moto, manquant de peu la roue arrière. Le tireur fit rugir son moteur et s'éloigna en trombe. Shura poussa un juron puis s'approcha de l'impasse d'où était sorti le motard. Une petite porte, donnant certainement sur le débarras de l'immeuble, était entrouverte. L'Espagnol la poussa du pied, vérifia que la voie était libre et s'avança à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'escalier était étroit, mais semblait monter jusqu'au toit. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un ancien escalier de service, servant pour les concierges. Shura grimpa les étages sans broncher, toujours suivi par le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda ce dernier avec curiosité.

-Une douille, des empreintes, ce genre de choses, répondit évasivement le policier.

-Il ne faut pas la police scientifique pour ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Si on devait toujours faire appel à eux, on serait encore en train d'attendre pour des dizaines d'affaires, se moqua tranquillement Shura. Ils ne viendront que s'il y a matière à se mettre sous la dent.

-Oh. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes flic ?

-Pas d'interrogatoire, merci.

-Désolé, je suis nerveux » marmonna le jeune homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Shura fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

« Votre frère, qui est-ce ?

-Ayoros Fotia, le second de Saga Gemini. Je m'appelle Aiolia. »

Le policier ne répondit pas à l'invitation explicite de se présenter à son tour et le jeune homme reprit, parlant de façon un peu hachée :

« En fait je n'étais pas sensé être ici, mais ma cheffe m'a téléphoné en urgence ce matin pour me dire de couvrir l'évènement. Et comme mon frère y était, j'ai trouvé ça… Je vous ennuie, hein ?

-Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de parler, répondit prudemment Shura.

-Ouais » fut la seule réponse dudit Aiolia qui se plongea dans un mutisme boudeur.

Peu soucieux du moral du journaliste, l'Espagnol retourna à ses réflexions, tandis qu'ils enfilaient les marches menant au toit. Ainsi, ils retrouvaient à nouveau Ayoros Fotia et Saga Gemini. De plus, en voyant le motard, il avait tout de suite pensé à Kagaho, le tireur d'Hadès. En effet, le jeune homme avait réussi à tuer l'un de leurs suspects depuis une fenêtre voisine de leurs locaux, alors qu'ils venaient de faire capoter un débarquement de clandestins à Athènes. Cheveux noirs, excellent tireur, motard, un corps fin mais solide. Dommage que le tireur portait déjà son casque en se retournant, car cette description sommaire correspondait trait pour trait à l'assassin d'Hadès.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Shura s'avança vers le bord et regarda en contrebas : le tireur avait eu une vue parfaite sur l'estrade où s'étaient tenus les PDG. Restait à trouver l'emplacement exact. Ce fut Aiolia qui le tira de sa réflexion en désignant quelque chose du doigt :

« Regardez, il y a un objet blanc là-bas. »

L'Espagnol et le journaliste s'en approchèrent à grands pas et se lancèrent un regard circonspect en avisant une feuille maintenue au sol par un caillou. Shura s'accroupit pour mieux voir ce qui était inscrit dessus et Aiolia, poussé par la curiosité, regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Hadès rends toujours ses comptes, ceci n'était qu'un avertissement, lut-il à haute voix. Mais je croyais qu'Hadès avait été démantelé ? » ajouta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Shura ne répondit pas, le visage sombre. Ainsi il avait peut-être vu juste en pensant avoir affaire à Kagaho. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Kido ? A sa connaissance, ils auraient dû en vouloir à Saga Gemini et à Ayoros Fotia, et non pas au Japonais. L'Espagnol saisit son talkie walkie et appela Aldébaran, lui racontant succinctement ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Kagaho ? Hadès ? répéta le Brésilien avec un soupir fatigué. Ils auraient attendu cinq mois avant d'agir ?

-C'est une supposition, rétorqua Shura.

-Bon, Egidio va arriver et te filer un coup de main. Dokho l'a appelé, ajouta-t-il avant que son collègue ne s'étonne. Je vous laisse vous en occuper pour le moment, on a encore du boulot en bas.

-Une question Aldé, l'interrompit Shura. Tu sais si Ayoros Fotia va bien ? »

Aiolia lui jeta un regard étonné, tandis que le Brésilien répondait :

« Oui, Dokho est avec les PDG. Kido est sain et sauf, on a évité un énorme problème politique. Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai le cadet Fotia avec moi, journaliste et très collant. A tout à l'heure. »

Le regard reconnaissant que le jeune homme lui lança convainquit Shura qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas l'envoyer paître. Ça faisait au moins une bonne nouvelle pour la journée.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'anatomie d'une moto, visitez le site mecamotors et allez à la partie cycle.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! :) Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers ! Enjoy :p

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 3<strong>

Avec un soupir, Egidio jeta un regard agacé au baratineur –pardon, à l'agent immobilier- qui leur faisait face, à lui et à Mu. Cela faisait pas moins de cinq minutes qu'il leur vantait les bienfaits du double vitrage, avec l'air exalté de quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir une révolution scientifique. L'Atlante eut un sourire amusé en direction de son ami puis feignit de s'intéresser au blabla de l'homme au costume trois pièces gris chiné qui renforçait son teint maladif au lieu de l'adoucir. Préférant s'éloigner avant de lancer un commentaire désagréable, l'Italien partit en direction de la salle de bain en espérant y trouver plus de tranquillité. Le logement était clair, lumineux et propre. Il avait une superficie correcte, augmentée par une mezzanine qui servait de chambre à coucher. Depuis la petite fenêtre située en face de la baignoire –idée d'un voyeur ou bien simple maladresse ?- il avait vue sur la petite cour intérieure, où trônaient deux poubelles décorées d'autocollant clamant que la ville faisait le tri sélectif. Un arbre solitaire laissait pendre ses branches sur l'allée qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée du petit immeuble, parsemant les dalles brunes de feuilles mortes. Restait à savoir combien coûterait le loyer, ce qui était généralement le problème majeur.

En effet, Mu avait décidé de se chercher un appartement pour lui et son frère. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il avait trouvé un travail en tant qu'assistant en langues étrangères dans une université près du centre ville. Il avait également inscrit Kierin dans un collège du quartier, à la grande joie du gamin qui s'était empressé de dénicher les cachettes potentielles de son nouvel établissement… Ces dispositions avaient également ravi le policier, même s'il n'en avait rien dit. Mu s'installait à Athènes, et rien ne le rassérénait plus que cette idée. Ou presque.

Car Egidio était toujours aussi empêtré dans ses sentiments que cinq mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait presque supplié Mu de rester en Grèce. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient partagé pas mal de choses, assez pour dire sans détour qu'ils étaient amis. Mais voilà, même s'il était heureux de cette amitié, l'Italien n'était pas certain qu'elle lui suffise. Il en avait vaguement parlé à Shura, qui l'avait écouté sans un mot avant de lâcher trois mots :

« Tu es amoureux. »

Trois malheureux mots qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver leur place dans l'esprit en ébullition de l'ancien tireur d'élite. Amoureux, d'un homme qui plus est, lui ? Mais il était hétérosexuel, nom d'un chien ! Mais comment expliquer que la simple présence de l'Atlante parvienne à lui mettre autant de baume au cœur ? Que son rire lui procure des frissons sur tout le corps ? Heureusement, il camouflait assez bien son désarroi à son compagnon, du moins l'espérait-il.

« Sachez aussi monsieur que cette demeure a été bâtie en 1780, entendit-il soudain. Beaucoup donneraient cher pour avoir la chance de vivre dans un immeuble tel que celui-ci.

-Pour vivre dans un immeuble tout court, siffla l'Italien, incapable de se taire. Et sûrement pas construit en 1780, à moins d'avoir rasé le bâtiment et de l'avoir reconstruit il y a dix ans.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua l'agent.

-Prenez-moi pour un idiot tant que vous y êtes, grogna Egidio. C'était aux journaux télévisés il n'y a pas longtemps. Réaffectation et rénovation d'immeubles défectueux pour offrir de nouveaux logements. »

L'agent blêmit puis rougit, avant de marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. Alors que l'Italien s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il grommela une vague excuse et s'éloigna pour décrocher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sèchement, ayant reconnu le numéro de Dokho.

-On a besoin de toi, répondit la voix déformée du Chinois.

-J'avais posé ma journée ! protesta l'ancien tireur.

-On a eu une tentative d'attentat. D'après les premiers éléments dont on dispose, il pourrait s'agir d'Hadès. »

Egidio se figea et regarda Mu avec inquiétude, avant de se rapprocher des fenêtres et de vérifier que tout était normal à l'extérieur.

« Tu te fous de moi ? souffla-t-il.

-J'aimerais. Shura t'attend sur le toit d'où est provenu le tir.

-J'arrive dans dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et rejoignit les deux hommes à grands pas.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur, on vous recontactera.

-Je ne vous ai pas encore dit le loyer ! tenta l'agent.

-Inutile, on ne prend pas. Au revoir » coupa l'Italien en saisissant le bras de l'Atlante pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Perplexe, Mu se laissa faire et fut presque obligé de courir pour se maintenir à la hauteur du policier.

« Egidio… Egidio ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu me disais ce qui se passe ?

-Hadès, marmonna l'ancien tireur.

-Quoi ? s'horrifia le jeune homme en s'arrêtant de marcher. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne connais pas le détail, mais ils seraient de retour, grinça l'Italien. Ecoute, je dois y aller mais je te dépose d'abord chez Shaka. Tu ne sors pas de chez lui tant que j'ai pas plus d'informations, d'accord ? Et tu gardes Kiki avec toi, on ne sait jamais. »

Mu acquiesça et se remit en marche, le visage sombre. Ils rejoignirent la voiture de l'Italien, qui installa son gyrophare sur le toit et le mit en route avant de démarrer. Le trajet se fit en silence, hormis le son entêtant de la sirène. Du coin de l'œil, l'Atlante voyait les sourcils froncés de son ami, et vit que ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras et esquissa un sourire, essayant de rassurer l'Italien.

« Je suis certain que ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte, fit-il doucement. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis inquiet, rétorqua sèchement Egidio. Désolé, ajouta-t-il très vite. J'espère que t'as raison, et que Shura s'est trompé. »

Mu sentit que le policier ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en face de chez le psychologue. L'ancien tireur retint brièvement l'Atlante avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la voiture et souffla :

« Sois prudent, d'accord ?

-Toi, sois prudent » répliqua Mu.

Egidio attendit que le jeune homme soit entré chez l'hindou avant de faire demi-tour, malmenant sa voiture avant de la faire bondir dans la rue.

#

Avec un soupir, Aldébaran observa ses collègues remettre de l'ordre chez les journalistes. Après le moment de panique qui avait suivi le coup de feu et le départ de Mitsumasa Kido, les reporters s'étaient tous jetés sur lui pour demander des informations sur le tireur, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de quitter le parterre. Ils en seraient pour leurs frais, surtout que sa patience commençait à s'effilocher sérieusement. Soudain, un caméraman réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à lui et s'écria :

« Inspecteur Constelação ! Nous sommes en direct sur _AlwaysNews_, la chaîne 100% informations ! Pouvez-vous nous dire quelques mots sur ce qui s'est produit ici il y a quelques minutes ? »

Aldébaran jeta un regard noir au journaliste avant de répondre le plus poliment possible :

« Nous n'avons encore aucune certitude sur ce qui vient d'arriver.

-Vous reconnaissez néanmoins la tentative d'assassinat sur monsieur Kido ?

-Oui, répondit le Brésilien avec réticence.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune piste pour le moment ? demanda le reporter avec insistance. Aucun suspect ?

-Mes hommes sont sur place, je n'ai aucune conclusion à vous donner pour le moment.

-Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une vengeance de la part d'Hadès ? » tenta le caméraman en dernier recours, semblant avoir épuisé ses questions.

Aldébaran, prit de court, ne répondit rien. Le journaliste afficha un sourire victorieux qui fit reprendre contenance au policier, qui déclara :

« Je le répète, nous n'avons aucune certitude.

-Des doutes alors ? »

Le Brésilien réfléchit à toute allure. Oui, ils avaient des soupçons, mais cela valait-il la peine de l'affirmer aux médias ? Mais s'il ne disait rien, les journaux feraient circuler des informations erronées et seraient capables de faire paniquer la cité avant que la nuit tombe. Choisissant de deux maux le moindre, Aldébaran marmonna :

« Oui, nous avons des raisons de croire qu'Hadès serait derrière cet évènement. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Il s'écarta du caméraman, furieux d'avoir été harponné par ce journaliste à scandale. Il espérait à présent ne pas avoir fait de mauvais choix.

#

Avec des gestes assurés, Kagaho tendit le morceau de viande crue à l'oiseau de proie posé sur son bras. Les serres de l'animal se resserrèrent autour du gant de cuir qu'il portait, et l'aigle attrapa le bout sanguinolent avec dextérité. Il poussa une sorte de roucoulement satisfait avant de pousser un cri affamé. L'Egyptien esquissa un sourire avant de sortir un nouveau morceau de la sacoche attachée à sa ceinture. Non loin de lui, un jeune homme le regardait faire avec un air ironique au visage.

« Je t'avais bien dit que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Regarde comme il te mange dans la main ! »

Kagaho se retourna et contempla le nouveau venu. Pharaon s'étira et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Le jeune homme caressa les plumes douces du duvet de l'oiseau de proie avant de le reposer sur son perchoir. L'aigle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et arrangea les plumes que Kagaho avait déplacées.

L'Egyptien rejoignit Pharaon à l'extérieur de la volière, dont il referma la porte. Pharaon était un surnom, mais il ne connaissait pas le vrai prénom de son compagnon. Il savait juste qu'il recueillait les animaux blessés et qu'il les remettait sur pied. Le seul animal qui restait quotidiennement dans la petite propriété était un énorme chien noir, baptisé Cerbère. Pharaon régnait seul sur son refuge, qui ne portait aucune enseigne. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de Kagaho pour nourrir le jeune aigle, il se serait sans aucun doute passé de lui.

« Les oiseaux de proie sont des animaux étranges, fit Pharaon comme en écho aux pensées de Kagaho. A partir du moment où ils se sont habitués à une main, ils n'obéissent plus qu'à elle. Je t'offre à boire ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans rien dire. Pharaon le conduisit chez lui, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Cerbère qui lécha la main de son propriétaire avec enthousiasme.

Oui, les oiseaux de proie étaient des animaux étranges. Kagaho avait découvert ce jeune aigle dans un bois, alors qu'il se promenait. L'animal était assez robuste pour survivre, mais n'avait pas encore les capacités de se nourrir seul ou de voler. Le jeune homme l'avait récupéré après quelques instants d'hésitation, et l'avait amené à Pharaon après s'être renseigné auprès d'un vétérinaire de la région.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré le propriétaire du refuge. D'abord réticent, Pharaon avait vite adopté Kagaho, surtout après qu'il ait découvert qu'ils étaient tous deux Egyptiens. Depuis lors, il traitait l'ancien assassin avec plus de complaisance.

Les deux compatriotes s'installèrent face au petit bar que Pharaon avait fait construire à l'entrée de sa petite maison, à côté de la télévision.

« Comment le trouves-tu ? demanda le gérant avec un air entendu.

-Bien, répondit pensivement Kagaho. Il a l'air de prendre des forces. J'ai l'impression qu'il a encore perdu du duvet.

-Oui, il grandit vite, commenta Pharaon. Cerbère, arrête de me baver dessus ! »

Le gros chien noir aboya et secoua la queue, quêtant une caresse que son maître ne tarda pas à lui accorder.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si j'allume la télé ? Je regarde toujours les informations à cette heure-ci. Tu veux rester déjeuner ?

-Pourquoi pas, accepta Kagaho. Besoin d'aide ?

-Laisse-moi faire. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a au frigo. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Pharaon quitta son siège et partit s'affairer, après avoir appuyé sur la télécommande. Un visage de journaliste apparut, tout essoufflé et entouré d'une foule compacte.

« Je vais essayer de me rapprocher de l'inspecteur Aldébaran Constelação afin d'avoir de plus amples informations » déclarait le caméraman avant de retourner sa caméra sur le Brésilien.

Kagaho reconnut immédiatement le policier. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? C'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore en liberté, et le jeune homme n'ignorait pas qu'il avait une dette envers lui. De plus, le Brésilien avait un physique qui ne lui permettait pas de passer inaperçu. Il écouta avec plus d'attention, fixant l'écran avec intérêt. L'inspecteur semblait agacé d'être interrogé, mais se plia aux questions du journaliste avec un self control impeccable. Jusqu'à la question cruciale du reporter. _Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une vengeance de la part d'Hadès ?_

Kagaho se figea sur place. Hadès ? Mais comment… ?

« Une omelette aux champignons ça ira ? »

Constatant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, Pharaon retourna au bar. Il n'y trouva que Cerbère, tranquillement allongé par terre et mâchouillant une vieille peluche.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Pidop tout le monde :) C'est avec un peu de retard que je publie ce chapitre, je suis complètement perdue dans les jours de la semaine et je suis surbookée... En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, à tous mes reviewers en espérant que je n'aie oublié personne dans mes réponses... ^^' Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 4<strong>

Eaque dévisageait le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et poussa un énième soupir agacé. Il ne comprenait pas la passion de Rhadamanthe pour Shakespeare. Ses écris étaient certes classés comme chefs d'œuvre, mais le Népalais préférait de loin Baudelaire ou Edmond Rostand. La sonnerie de son portable le coupa soudain de ses pensées. Le jeune homme eut un sourire ravi en avisant le nom affiché à l'écran et décrocha aussitôt :

« Tu te languis tellement de moi que tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il avec une voix suave.

-Allume la télé » fut la réponse sèche de Kagaho.

Surpris par le ton haineux de son amant, Eaque obtempéra sans poser de question. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu perturber l'Egyptien de cette façon ? Il reporta son attention sur le journal télévisé qui était diffusé, et avisa la mention _bulletin spécial_ situé en haut de l'écran.

« Notre équipe est toujours sur place, nous attendons de plus amples informations. Nous vous rappelons qu'un attentat vient de se produire sur la personne de monsieur Kido, attentat revendiqué par Hadès. Nous avons… »

Eaque coupa le son du téléviseur et siffla à son téléphone :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

-C'est ce que j'allais te demander, rétorqua Kagaho. Une seule question Eaque : est-ce que vous êtes impliqués là-dedans ?

-Non ! s'exclama le Népalais. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce monsieur je-ne-sais-qui ! Je te le jure ! ajouta-t-il face au silence de son amant.

-Je te crois, soupira enfin l'Egyptien. Mais alors qu'est-ce que cette mascarade signifie ?

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, répondit Eaque en se levant. Quelqu'un utilise le nom d'Hadès pour se couvrir. Je dois en parler aux autres.

-Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna Kagaho. Soyez prudents.

-Je te tiens au courant. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, mon amour. »

L'Egyptien souffla un vague _je t'aime_ avant de raccrocher. Eaque ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux, malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son amant avait toujours autant de mal avec les preuves d'affection, mais prenait sur lui en sachant que ça comptait pour le Népalais. Il fronça les sourcils : l'heure n'était pas au romantisme maladif mais à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il en connaissait un qui allait surement être difficile à calmer…

Comme pour lui donner raison, il entendit un cri outré provenant de la cuisine.

« Il ne faut pas mettre la viande maintenant, enfin ! »

Eaque secoua la tête avec un sourire : c'était au tour des deux Norvégiens de faire le déjeuner et ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur les recettes traditionnelles de leur pays. Mais comme toujours, Rune aurait le dernier mot. En matière culinaire, il était plus doué que son impétueux amant, et ce n'était pas le Népalais qui dirait le contraire…

Il retrouva le couple affairé face aux fourneaux, des tabliers attachés autour des hanches et des ustensiles à la main. Minos semblait furibond et fusillait Rune du regard. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisait pas et continuait à déposer consciencieusement les morceaux de bœuf dans la marmite. Assis à la table de la cuisine, Rhadamanthe lisait le journal du jour.

« Ça sent bon, commenta Eaque en venant s'installer près de l'Anglais. Kanon n'est pas avec toi ?

-A la douche, répondit Rhadamanthe sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il lisait.

-Seul ? Vous m'étonnez.

-Si j'étais allé avec lui, la douche aurait attendu. »

Malgré le sérieux de son visage, Eaque avisa l'éclat amusé dans les yeux de son ami. Il rit doucement puis reprit d'une voix grave :

« Kagaho vient de m'appeler. On a un gros problème. »

Louche en main, Minos se tourna vers lui et grommela :

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

Le Népalais leur raconta succinctement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre par le biais de l'Egyptien. Rhadamanthe déposa son journal et se frotta les tempes avec un soupir, alors que Minos s'écriait :

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

-Pas de décision hâtive, tenta Eaque.

-De décision hâtive ? répéta le Norvégien avec colère. Non seulement on utilise notre nom, mais en plus ça veut dire qu'on va de nouveau avoir les flics à nos trousses !

-Je sais Minos, rétorqua le Népalais. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-On retrouve celui qui a fait ça et on s'occupe de lui.

-Donne-moi ta louche au lieu de l'agiter. »

L'intervention stoïque de Rune fit taire son amant, qui obtempéra sans un mot. Le jeune homme remua la préparation quelques instants puis déclara à voix basse, comme s'il réfléchissait pour lui-même :

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange là-dedans. Pourquoi prendre le nom d'Hadès ?

-Pour que les policiers ne cherchent pas au bon endroit, répondit Rhadamanthe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, acquiesça lentement Rune. Mais Hadès était dangereux, il n'y a que nous pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui Hadès n'est plus rien. »

Minos grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais le jeune homme continua :

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je présume que tu as une idée ? fit Eaque.

-La personne qui a pris ce nom doit se douter qu'on cherchera à l'identifier. J'en conclus que des représailles ne lui font pas peur, et qu'on doit être très vigilants. »

Les trois Juges se lancèrent un regard sombre : vraisemblablement, leur tranquillité était révolue.

#

Le jeune homme retira son casque et passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux clairs, les ébouriffant avec un sourire ravi. S'il aimait la vitesse de sa moto et l'impression de liberté que l'engin lui procurait, il n'aimait pas avoir la tête cloîtrée dans cet instrument. Il cala son véhicule près du mur de l'habitation où il s'était garé et s'avança vers les marches, ôtant ses gants tout en cherchant les clefs de l'entrée dans une poche. Ayant enfin trouvé le petit trousseau, il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le couloir avec discrétion. Il ne se cachait pas, mais préférait passer inaperçu s'il le pouvait. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de l'ombre, se complaisant à regarder les autres patauger dans la lumière.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au second palier de la grande maison, qui avait été divisée en plusieurs appartements, deux à chaque étage. En comptant la propriétaire qui logeait sur tout le rez-de-chaussée, il y avait quatre locataires. Dont celui qu'il rejoignait en cet instant précis. Réprimant les battements désordonnés de son cœur dans sa poitrine, il toqua légèrement à la porte de l'appartement voulu. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et le bruit caractéristique d'une clef que l'on tourne dans une serrure. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, mais au regard plus sévère et à l'apparence plus stricte. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis le motard esquissa un sourire :

« Tu peux peut-être me laisser entrer, Valentine. »

Ledit Valentine s'effaça sans un mot et referma la porte derrière son compagnon. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils s'installèrent dans un silence pesant. Finalement, le motard brisa de nouveau le mutisme et soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu me regardes comme si j'avais fait une connerie, donc qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ce fut au tour de Valentine de sourire. Il rejoignit son compagnon sur le canapé et déposa une main sur son torse, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Rien. J'étais juste étonné que tu viennes me rejoindre, c'est tout.

-Si tu préfères que je m'en aille, je suis encore habillé, riposta le motard avec un rire.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Sylphide, siffla Valentine avec une voix rauque.

-Très bien, alors ne jouons pas. Ta patronne est-elle satisfaite des informations que je lui ai données ?

-Oui, éluda-t-il. Tant qu'elle ne contrôle pas leurs faits et gestes, tu devras continuer à les surveiller.

-Je m'en chargerais, souffla Sylphide en reprenant ses gants. Autre chose ?

-Reste. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent brièvement, sans un mot. Valentine se redressa lentement, et repoussa son compagnon sur le canapé, le renversant contre l'accoudoir.

« Reste, répéta-t-il à voix basse. S'il te plaît.

-Toujours, répondit Sylphide dans un murmure. Même si tu as un caractère de cochon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Moi, un caractère de cochon ? se récria Valentine.

-Parfaitement, rit son compagnon.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu encore avec moi ? »

Sylphide se redressa et prit le visage de Valentine entre ses mains. Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et fit doucement :

« Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. Même si tu es parfois lunatique et même si ce que tu fais ne me plais pas.

-On en a déjà parlé, répliqua sèchement Valentine.

-Et à chaque fois tu me ressors le même argument, soupira le motard. Tu sais, Alone ne t'en voudra pas de penser un peu à toi.

-C'est une promesse, Sylphide.

-Faite à un mort ! riposta sèchement son compagnon. Ça te ronge, Val.

-La discussion est terminée, siffla Valentine.

-Elle ne le sera pas tant que tu resteras au service de ta patronne ! le détrompa Sylphide.

-Tu sais très bien quel serait mon choix si tu me posais un ultimatum.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère rester avec toi, au moins je peux essayer de limiter les dégâts. Il me semblait que tu avais une idée derrière la tête, tout à l'heure, non ? » ajouta le jeune homme pour couper court à la discussion.

Valentine eut un sourire désolé envers son compagnon, avant de l'embrasser avidement. Rassuré d'avoir détourné la conversation, Sylphide serra son amant contre lui avec possessivité. La gorge encore serrée, il pressa son compagnon qui entreprenait de le déshabiller. Lui aussi voulait oublier pendant quelques instants ce qu'ils savaient tous deux mais qu'ils n'osaient pas s'avouer à voix haute. Un jour viendrait où Sylphide ne supporterait plus de voir Valentine se détruire à petit feu pour honorer sa parole, et ce jour approchait de plus en plus.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sylphide venait de quitter son pays natal, la Belgique, pour exercer ailleurs que chez lui. Le jeune homme pratiquait le renseignement avec une parfaite maîtrise, et le bouche à oreille lui procurait son travail. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose devait être retrouvé ? Sylphide était là, veillant toujours à ne pas trop tremper dans des affaires peu scrupuleuses et de rester sous le couvert de la loi.

C'est ainsi qu'en Chypre, alors qu'il se promenait au hasard de ruelles, il avait aperçu Valentine dans un petit restaurant local. Intrigué, il l'avait abordé. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs jours de suite, avaient appris à se connaître puis étaient devenus amants. Mais Valentine, qui n'était qu'en vacances chez lui, avait dû repartir en Grèce pour son travail. Sylphide l'avait suivi pour ne plus le quitter.

Mais quelques temps après leur retour, Valentine avait appris que son patron était tombé gravement malade : un cancer en phase terminale diagnostiqué trop tard pour entamer une thérapie. Alone, encore un jeune homme plein d'avenir, lui avait confié la gestion de sa société le temps que sa sœur cadette puisse reprendre le flambeau. Et une promesse, peu avant son décès : celle de rester auprès de la jeune femme et de l'aider. Depuis, le Chypriote avait veillé à toujours honorer sa parole, quoi qu'il advienne.

Mais Sylphide voyait là où son amant refusait inconsciemment de regarder : sa patronne, froide et intransigeante dans son chagrin, avait tout donné pour la société de son frère aîné. Elle s'était fixé comme but d'atteindre le sommet, quel qu'en soit le prix. La jeune femme était devenue calculatrice, mais aussi dangereuse. Et par respect envers Alone, Valentine la suivait presque aveuglément dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, montant dossiers sur dossiers et travaillant d'arrache pied pour satisfaire sa patronne. Ses rares moments de détente lui étaient donnés par Sylphide, qui ne pouvait que veiller sur lui de loin et tenter de lui changer les idées par tous les moyens possibles, même en jouant de son corps pour libérer la tension du Chypriote.

Du bout des doigts, le Belge caressa le corps dénudé de son amant, lové contre lui et dormant profondément. Il poussa un soupir en constatant que Valentine s'était encore aminci. Non, il ne supporterait plus très longtemps de voir l'homme qu'il aimait dépérir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Pidop ! Non ce n'est pas une illusion due au changement d'horaire, c'est bien la suite de Mafia Blue II ! :D Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir posté pendant plus de 2 mois, mais je suis overbookée. Bref, un grand merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé de formidables mots d'encouragement, j'ai été très touchée.

Sur ce, enjoy ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 5<strong>

Aiolia attendait sagement non loin du policier, les bras croisés et sans dire un mot. Il aurait bien eu pas mal de choses à dire, mais il préférait se taire : après tout, le flic avait eu la gentillesse de demander des nouvelles de son frère alors que c'était loin d'être sa priorité. Ils entendirent soudain quelqu'un monter les marches qui menaient au sommet du toit. L'Espagnol s'y dirigea et salua le nouveau venu :

« Salut Egidio.

-Ouais, ouais, salut, grogna-t-il.

-Alors, cet appart ?

-Merdique, mais je pense que tu t'en doutes. C'est qui, celui-là ?

-Un journaliste. Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à lui proposer d'emménager avec toi, hein ? soupira Shura. Allez, au boulot.

-Un journaliste ? répéta l'Italien sans s'occuper du reste de la phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

-Je t'expliquerai, mais en attendant je veux le garder sous la main. C'est le frère d'Ayoros Fotia, ajouta-t-il.

-Bonjour » lança Aiolia.

Egidio se contenta de le regarder puis se dirigea à la suite de son collègue vers le papier laissé par le tireur. Il le lut rapidement, poussa un juron entre ses dents, puis regarda en contrebas vers l'endroit où les PDG s'étaient tenus. Puis il se pencha vers le sol, comme un chien au aguets.

« Tes impressions ? demanda finalement l'Espagnol.

-J'aurais pas trouvé de meilleur poste de tir. C'est à se demander comment cet enfoiré a pu le louper. Je pense même que c'est impossible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On est d'accord pour dire qu'on pense au même mec ? Bien. C'est pas un amateur, il sait se servir d'un fusil et si on lui avait demandé de tuer Kido, sa petite fille serait en train de commander la pierre tombale de son cher papi au moment où je te parle. Donc, deux solutions : soit c'était pas l'intérêt d'Hadès de dégommer Kido, mais alors je me demande à quoi ça rimait de le blesser et de faire cette mise en scène. Soit c'est pas Hadès et là on a un sérieux problème, conclut Egidio.

-C'est toujours impressionnant quand tu te sers de ce qui te fait office de cerveau, fit une voix grave. J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, ajouta Aldébaran en se rapprochant d'eux, la respiration légèrement haletante suite à la montée des marches. Vous avez trouvé autre chose ?

-J'ai cherché des douilles, mais j'en ai pas trouvé dans ce secteur, répondit Shura.

-Avec le recul, elles ont pu glisser plus loin, selon l'arme utilisée, expliqua l'Italien en s'éloignant. J'ai repéré des projections au niveau du sol, le tireur était agenouillé près du bord pour viser. La douille est partie en arrière. Il a dû voir que tu te dirigeais par ici, il a juste eu le temps de remballer et de filer. Elle est encore là, quelque part. »

Shura et Aldébaran échangèrent un coup d'œil tandis que leur collègue furetait, le nez au sol. Ils échangèrent un sourire moqueur, interrompu par l'intervention d'Aiolia :

« Est-ce que ça serait ça ? »

Il désignait un petit objet par terre, non loin de l'endroit où il se tenait. Egidio l'écarta sans ménagement et hocha la tête.

« On aura le droit de récupérer la balle dès qu'elle sera extraite ? C'est un calibre plutôt petit, mais je peux pas dire exactement quel genre de fusil on a utilisé.

-Si jamais Kido veut la garder en souvenir, on la lui empruntera, soupira Aldébaran. Bien, la scientifique est en route, on va devoir dégager. Bravo pour ta brillante analyse, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent.

-Cas de force majeure, je peux repartir ? maugréa-t-il.

-Rencard, souffla l'Espagnol à l'intention du Brésilien sans s'occuper du regard noir de son ami.

-Je vois, pouffa leur supérieur. Désolé Egidio, mais pour le moment tu restes ici. Je te redonnerai une demi-journée une prochaine fois.

-Comment ça une demi-journée ? protesta l'Italien. Je veux une journée entière !

-Il est bientôt midi, donc officiellement la matinée est terminée. Monsieur Fotia, vous nous suivez, on va avoir besoin de votre déposition.

-Je peux voir mon frère ? demanda Aiolia en emboîtant le pas au trois policiers.

-Je pense que c'est faisable, en tout cas on va le prévenir que vous êtes avec nous, acquiesça Aldébaran. Shura, je veux que tu attendes la scientifique et que tu gères la pose des scellés, et tu n'hésites pas à rentrer dans les bleus, faut bien qu'ils apprennent le métier. Egidio, tu prends les dépositions et tu commences à faire le tri. Monsieur Fotia, vous venez avec moi. »

Le Grec suivit l'imposant Brésilien, puis osa :

« Dites… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'exclusivité de l'avancée de l'enquête ? »

Aldébaran lui jeta un regard un peu surpris, puis fit une moue désabusée. Aiolia secoua la tête et reprit :

« Je sais ce que vous devez penser, que j'ai fait ça pour le travail. Franchement, ma patronne est quelqu'un de chouette et elle comprendrait que je revienne sans rien à imprimer parce que je m'inquiétais pour mon frère. Mais vous êtes débordé par les médias qui déforment vos paroles et interprètent tout de travers, je me trompe ?

-Poursuivez, fit le Brésilien sans s'arrêter.

-On peut se mettre d'accord, non ? Vous me donnez l'exclusivité, ma patronne est contente, j'ai enfin quelque chose d'intéressant et vous n'avez pas le standard téléphonique saturé d'appels d'une population paniquée. Ça marche ?

-Est-ce que ça implique que vous veniez sur le terrain ?

-C'est si gentiment proposé… Mais je doute qu'avoir un intrus dans les pattes mette une bonne ambiance, pas vrai ? » sourit le jeune homme.

Le Brésilien resta un moment silencieux. La proposition du journaliste était assez tentante, et il sentait qu'elle était faite en toute bonne foi et sans arrière-pensée. Il n'avait pas encore été rongé par l'intérêt et incarnait une certaine fraicheur. Peut-être que son idée pourrait servir.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur à grands pas. Ils croisèrent plusieurs policiers en faction, qu'Aldébaran salua d'un rapide signe de la tête avant de toquer à une porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille moyenne aux yeux légèrement bridés et au visage sombre.

« Dokho, tu nous laisses entrer ? fit l'inspecteur.

-Pardon Aldé, s'excusa ledit Dokho en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. Qui est-ce ?

-Aiolia Fotia, il est avec moi. Comment va Kido ?

-Etat stable, il s'en remettra.

-Parfait. Et les autres PDG ? »

Le policier fit la moue et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Gemini prend son mal en patience et Inferno dicte des lettres à son second depuis plus d'une heure.

-Merci Dokho. Bon, allons-y. »

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent plus en avant dans la suite où ils s'étaient installés. Les PDG, leurs seconds et Saori Kido se levèrent en les voyant entrer. Ayoros écarquilla les yeux en avisant son frère, qui se précipita vers lui en courant :

« Ayoros ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? s'écria le journaliste en serrant son aîné contre lui.

-Je vais bien, répondit le Grec en lui retournant l'accolade. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On répondra à vos questions plus tard, les interrompit Aldébaran. Je ne sais plus si je me suis présenté : inspecteur Constelação, je suis en charge de l'affaire. Pour aujourd'hui nous allons vous faire rapatrier chez vous, des voitures vous attendent à l'extérieur pour vous escorter jusque chez vous. Mes hommes resteront en surveillance le temps que cette menace soit éclaircie. Mademoiselle Kido, une ambulance est en bas pour prendre votre grand-père en charge, une chambre d'hôpital est réservée et des policiers sont déjà sur place pour assurer votre sécurité. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ? »

Trop surpris par l'intervention du Brésilien pour dire quoi que ce soit, personne ne dit mot. Satisfait, Aldébaran ajouta :

« Je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone, je suis joignable à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. N'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre inquiétude. Nous prendrons vos dépositions demain, veuillez rester à notre disposition.

-Nous avons des entreprises à faire tourner, inspecteur, fit soudain Pandore Inferno.

-Je n'ai jamais mentionné le fait de rester cloîtrée chez vous, riposta tranquillement le policier. Nous viendrons sur le lieu de votre travail si nécessaire. Autre chose ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, les sourcils froncés dans une attitude agacée. L'aisance avec laquelle le policier l'avait rembarrée lui restait en travers de la gorge et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire moucher de la sorte. Mais Aldébaran ne le vit pas –ou fit semblant de ne pas le voir, mais le résultat était le même- et conclut :

« Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, nous allons vous faire évacuer séparément. Monsieur et mademoiselle Kido d'abord, mademoiselle Inferno ensuite et pour finir monsieur Gemini. »

Tous obtempérèrent sans rechigner. La journée avait été plus que riche en émotions et ils n'avaient qu'une envie, rentrer chez eux. Pourtant Saga retint un instant son second par le bras et fit à voix basse :

« Il faut qu'on parle, Ayoros. Le plus vite possible. »

Le Grec jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet, qui le dévisagea avec une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard. Puis il acquiesça vivement et demanda, chuchotant lui aussi :

« Dès ce soir ?

-Si tu t'en sens le courage, oui.

-Alors autant en finir, soupira le jeune homme. Aiolia, je vais rentrer avec Saga, reprit-il un ton plus haut. Inutile de m'attendre. »

Le journaliste fit une moue désapprobatrice mais ne dit rien. Ce qui se passait entre son frère et son supérieur ne le concernait pas, du moins pas directement. Et au vu de l'expression qu'arboraient les deux hommes, il y avait une discussion houleuse qui se profilait à l'horizon. Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient encore les seuls dans la pièce, il s'apprêtait à sortir sur le signe dudit Dokho lorsqu'une poigne le retint par l'épaule.

« J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition, fit Aldébaran avec une voix songeuse.

-Ah ? Et quelle est votre réponse ?

-Demain matin à neuf heure dans mon bureau, ne soyez pas en retard. Bonne soirée ! »

Ravi, Aiolia n'eut pas le temps de remercier le policier qu'il était déjà reparti vers ses collègues. Il haussa les épaules et quitta l'hôtel rapidement pour rejoindre sa voiture : sa patronne devait attendre son rapport avec impatience !

De leur côté, Saga et Ayoros avaient pris place dans la Lincoln noire du PDG. Gordon démarra aussitôt, tous les sens aux aguets et furieux contre lui-même. Qui sait si ce tir n'était pas destiné à son patron ? Et même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, il appréciait Saga qui était franc et honnête malgré son travail. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas le revirement de son employeur quant à Ayoros, avec qui il s'était toujours très bien entendu. Quoique, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Il avait plutôt hâte de finir sa journée lui aussi, car le contrat qu'il avait signé avec l'héritier Gemini stipulait qu'il avait toutes ses soirées. Il était d'autant plus pressé de rentrer chez lui que depuis quelques mois, il avait la chance de ne plus les passer seul. Il se morigéna : Saga et Ayoros étaient encore dans la voiture et potentiellement en danger. Et même s'il voulait retrouver l'amour de sa vie, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait hâte de laisser son patron seul. Il ne lui avait jamais connu de maîtresse ou d'amant, et avec cette menace soudaine, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il reste en solitaire. Peut-être devrait-il soumettre l'idée à Ayoros ?

Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble de la société Gemini, Saga déclara :

« Inutile de vous attarder Gordon, je rentrerai avec ma voiture. Et ces messieurs de la police seront là pour veiller à ma sécurité, ajouta-t-il avant que son garde du corps ait pu protester.

-Bien monsieur, passez une bonne soirée » finit par marmonner le Polonais.

Ayoros suivit son patron jusqu'à son bureau, sans dire un mot. Il n'imaginait que trop bien la discussion qui allait avoir lieu. Son issue était déjà connue, après tout. Saga l'invita à s'asseoir mais il refusa d'un signe de la tête et fit doucement :

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de retarder l'inévitable. »

Le Grec acquiesça avec un air grave.

#

Aiolia venait de raccrocher le téléphone lorsque son frère rentra chez eux. Il se précipita à sa rencontre et s'écria :

« Ayo, faut absolument que je te raconte ! J'ai eu Paula, tu sais ma directrice, et elle était ravie du deal que j'ai passé avec Aldébaran Constelação ! Je pensais pas qu'il dirait oui, mais… Tu vas bien ? » s'interrompit-il en voyant que son aîné n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée.

Ayoros ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au sol, appuyé contre la porte. Il entendit son cadet courir vers lui et poser une main sur son front, puis demander avec inquiétude :

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je suis viré. »

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA : **bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente. Maintenant que Mafia Blue II est mon seul gros projet, les chapitres devraient s'enchaîner plus rapidement -tout du moins je l'espère.

**Remerciements** **:** merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers et tous ceux qui m'encouragent d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! _Enjoy_ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 6<strong>

Le jeune homme traversa la rue en courant, se faisant klaxonner par un automobiliste auquel il adressa un vague signe d'excuse mais sans pour autant se retourner. Le conducteur ne connaissait pas Maria, et Maria avait horreur qu'un employé arrive en retard. Déjà qu'il avait posé sa matinée au dernier moment pour rendre service à son meilleur ami et ensuite passer chez le coiffeur où il avait dû patienter plus que de raison, la faute à la boîte vocale qui n'avait pas enregistré sa demande de rendez-vous… Il était quatorze heures passées, il n'avait toujours pas déjeuné et le magasin devait déjà être ouvert, sans lui à l'arrière boutique pour assurer les commandes.

Il s'enfila dans la ruelle où se trouvait la porte arrière et pénétra dans le petit local en étant le plus silencieux possible. Il abandonna son sac à bandoulière près du porte-manteau et revêtit son tablier, autrefois vert et devenu petit à petit marron à mesure que son propriétaire le salissait. Le jeune homme avança vers la boutique en tant que telle, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir s'il y avait des clients qui pourraient détourner l'attention de Maria sur son arrivée tardive puis, constatant que non, poussa un soupir et se prépara à recevoir les foudres de la rondelette quinquagénaire. A peine avait-il posé un pied sur le carrelage clair qu'un éclat de voix retentit :

« Queen ! N'imagine même pas une seule seconde que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Bonjour Maria, salua-t-il tandis que sa patronne s'approchait à grands pas vigoureux.

-Oui, bonjour mon petit. Heureusement pour toi que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ce matin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? » s'horrifia soudain Maria en écarquillant les yeux derrière ses lunettes fines.

Queen passa une main dans sa chevelure à présent d'un rouge profond. Il haussa les épaules et déclara :

« Une envie de changement.

-Tes si beaux cheveux noirs ! protesta-t-elle. Tu es devenu fou ? Ah, tu vas me rendre chèvre, finit-elle par soupirer. Occupe-toi donc des tropicales, veux-tu ? J'espère que ton cher et tendre saura te faire entendre raison, lui » ajouta Maria en secouant la tête avec théâtralité.

Queen esquissa un sourire et retourna dans l'arrière boutique, où l'attendaient plusieurs plantes en attente d'être rempotées.

Le jeune homme s'attela à la tache, armé de gants et de sacs de terreau. Il adorait les plantes et s'en occuper était plus un plaisir qu'une corvée. C'était Maria qui lui avait donné ce goût pour les fleurs, ainsi que leur signification. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur elle, surtout après le drame qui l'avait anéanti sans elle, qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu ? Il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'il venait acheter une gerbe de fleurs pour orner la tombe juste close de son père. Il venait d'avoir seize ans. La fleuriste l'avait pris dans ses bras, sans même le connaître, parce qu'elle avait senti à quel point il en avait eu besoin. Depuis, il s'était attaché à elle, venant régulièrement l'aider à sa boutique. Il avait finalement accepté de devenir son apprenti et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Oui, grâce aux fleurs, il avait fait une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie.

Deux même. A ce souvenir, Queen esquissa un sourire. Aujourd'hui, cela ferait un an jour pour jour qu'il avait rencontré Gordon. Il se rappellerait éternellement du visage perdu qu'avait arboré celui qui allait devenir son compagnon en entrant dans la boutique de Maria. Lui qui était venu acheter un simple bouquet pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, il s'était retrouvé perplexe devant tant de couleurs et de parfums. Plus par pitié que par sympathie, Queen était allé l'aider. Gordon était ensuite revenu plusieurs fois, et à chaque visite il restait un peu plus longtemps à bavarder de tout et de rien, à regarder l'apprenti à l'arrière boutique soi-disant pour apprendre à manipuler les plantes, et donnait un coup de main le soir pour ranger les cartons de livraison. Un jour, finalement, avec un air un peu gauche qui avait fait sourire le jeune fleuriste, le Polonais lui avait offert un bouquet de chèvrefeuilles*.

Le cœur de Queen avait manqué un battement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu les fleurs. Gordon savait-il seulement ce que signifiait un chèvrefeuille ? Il avait eu la réponse à sa question lorsque son compagnon lui avait avoué avoir demandé conseil à Maria.

A partir du moment où il avait accepté le bouquet, Queen avait changé. La force tranquille de Gordon lui donnait de l'assurance et l'affection de Maria comblait le vide laissé par son père. D'adolescent renfermé et taciturne, il était devenu plus mûr et avait appris à aimer.

Ce qui posait problème, d'ailleurs. Il avait beau travailler et aimer les fleurs, ça ne faisait pas de lui un grand romantique –un romantique tout court en fait. Et il avait beau s'être creusé la tête pendant près d'un mois, il n'avait rien trouvé à offrir à son amant pour l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Car si son imagination était débordante en matière de compositions florales, elle était proche du zéro absolu dès qu'elle était mise à contribution en dehors de son travail.

« Queen, quelqu'un pour toi ! » l'appela soudain Maria, le tirant de ses pensées.

Avisant l'heure tardive, l'Allemand sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait peur de lire de la déception dans le regard de Gordon. Avec un soupir, il retira gants et tablier et sortit accueillir… son meilleur ami.

« Tu as l'air heureux de me voir, c'est fou, se moqua ce dernier.

-Désolé, je m'attendais à une autre personne, s'excusa Queen.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je voulais juste te remercier en personne à propos de ce matin, sourit son ami. Et te donner ça. »

Il lui tendit une petite feuille repliée en deux. Le fleuriste s'en saisit et la fourra dans sa poche sans la regarder, un air soudain dur au visage. Avec un sourire désolé, son camarade reprit :

« Je sais que je suis mal placé pour te faire ce genre de recommandation, mais sois prudent. Ne gâche pas tout ce que tu as construit ces derniers temps sur un simple coup de tête, d'accord ? »

Queen hocha la tête distraitement, sans parvenir à se détendre. Ce qu'il avait tant espéré et redouté à la fois, il l'avait enfin à portée de doigts… ! Une main amicale sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête et il croisa le regard pétillant de son ami :

« Promis ?

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ? soupira Queen. D'accord, je te le promets.

-A la bonne heure ! Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai abandonné mon homme alors qu'il dormait encore et j'aimerais autant rentrer avant son réveil. Bonne soirée, et merci encore !

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, répondit le fleuriste.

-J'espère aussi. Sincèrement. Désolé d'avoir fait appel à toi… » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir du magasin.

Queen le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, main crispée sur le papier. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'arrière boutique lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette massive de Gordon avancer vers le magasin. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et alla accueillir son amant comme il se devait.

« Ah non ! Pas de bécotage devant les clients, allez à l'arrière pour ça ! »

#

Egidio arrêta le moteur de sa voiture avant de fermer les yeux et de caler sa tête contre le siège, cherchant à se détendre pour un bref instant. Il ne voulait pas arriver chez Shaka avec son visage des mauvais jours, déjà que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes… L'Italien poussa un soupir avant de se décider à sortir de la voiture. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir retarder l'inévitable. A peine était-il arrivé près de la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un boulet de canon roux qui se jeta sur lui :

« Egidio ! Je savais que c'était toi !

-Salut le gosse, sourit le policier en passant une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Kierin. Alors comme ça tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Ouais ! déclara fièrement Kiki avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je suis trop fort, hein ?

-On en rediscutera quand tu ne ressembleras plus à une crevette. Avariée en plus, se moqua Egidio.

-Eh ! Je suis pas une crevette ! protesta le garçon.

-Puisque je te le dis. Ton frère est là ?

-Dans la cuisine, je te conduis. »

L'Italien suivit le jeune Atlante dans la maison de Shaka, jetant des coups d'œil curieux autour de lui. Il n'était encore jamais entré dans la demeure du psychologue, restant toujours à la porte d'entrée ou dans sa voiture lorsqu'il déposait Mu. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, pas de manuel de Freud ou d'autres cinglés, mais une décoration à l'ambiance zen. Une statuette en bois, posée sur une commode, représentait Bouddha assis sur une fleur, main levée et yeux fermés.

« C'est là, fit soudain Kiki en montrant une porte sur la droite. Bon, je vous laisse faire vos trucs de grands, hein, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-C'est ça » fit le policier avant d'entrer dans la pièce indiquée.

Un torchon négligemment rejeté sur son épaule, Mu était agenouillé face à un gigantesque four, visiblement en train d'essayer de retourner le morceau de viande mis à cuire.

« Besoin d'aide ? demanda Egidio.

-Merci, refusa l'Atlante en se relevant. Tu vas bien ?

-On va dire ça, soupira-t-il sans chercher à jouer la comédie.

-Et Dokho ? Quand il a su, Shion s'est tout de suite inquiété, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Dokho aussi. Comment ton cousin l'a su ? demanda l'Italien avec surprise.

-Il a senti que j'étais perturbé, répondit Mu avec une moue d'excuse. Du coup je lui ai dit.

-Je croyais qu'il était encore au Tibet, il est rentré plus tôt que prévu alors ?

-Non, pourquoi ? » interrogea l'Atlante, ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

Egidio fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas :

« Comment tu as fait pour lui dire ? Les téléphones ne passent pas à Jamir. »

Mu se figea, devenant brusquement blême. Le policier sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible et secoua la tête lentement :

« Je sais qu'il y a des choses dont tu ne veux pas me parler. Je présume que ça en fait partie, c'est ça ? Tout comme la façon dont vous avez ouvert le coffre fort chez Hadès, je me trompe ?

-Comment… ? balbutia le jeune homme.

-Je peux débiter pas mal de conneries à la minute, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder ce qui se passe autour de moi. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que Dokho vous a vu aussi. »

Mu tira une chaise et s'assit, gêné et sous le choc. Il fit signe à son compagnon de s'installer aussi avant de pousser un soupir :

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler, vraiment. Mais ça ne concerne pas que moi. Shion, Kiki, tous les miens à Jamir… Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre leurs vies en danger.

-Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ? siffla Egidio. Dis simplement que tu veux pas m'en parler ou que t'as pas confiance en moi.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça ! s'écria Mu en frappant la table du plat de sa main, faisant sursauter l'Italien. A ton avis, pour qui est-ce que je suis resté en Grèce, hein ? Pour toi ! Uniquement pour toi ! Alors ne remets pas ça en doute ! »

Le policier cligna des yeux, surpris de l'éclat du jeune homme, avant de sourire un peu béatement. Ainsi Mu était vraiment resté à Athènes pour lui ? Mais alors cela voulait peut-être dire que…

« Tu m'aimes ? »

L'Atlante planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et souffla :

« Evidemment. Je me demande même comment tu peux poser la question.

-J'ai pas l'habitude, d'accord ? grimaça Egidio, sur la défensive.

-De quoi ? D'être aimé ou d'être amoureux ?

-Et comment voulais-tu que je sache, moi ? J'ai toujours vécu dans des milieux où on prône la virginité au mariage et ou les préservatifs sont l'incarnation du mal, tu crois que c'est simple de s'avouer qu'on aime un homme ?

-Egidio… A part Aldébaran, tous tes collègues sont homosexuels, sourit doucement Mu. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils te feront une quelconque remarque à propos de ça ?

-D'accord, tu as réponse à tout… Minute, tous mes collègues ? Même Shaka ?

-Oui, même Shaka. Et n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, prévint le professeur.

-Je ne détourne pas la conversation, protesta l'Italien. Ça fait quatre mois que je sais pas où j'en suis, alors doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? fit Mu. Qu'on soit des hommes et que ça perturbe ton mode de fonctionnement habituel ?

-Si c'était que ça…, maugréa Egidio.

-Explique-moi, demanda doucement le jeune homme. Si tu ne me dis rien, on n'avancera pas. »

Le policier se mura dans un silence buté, mais le regard tendre de l'Atlante eut raison de lui. Il poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de marmonner :

« T'as pas peur ? D'être avec moi, je veux dire.

-Non pourquoi ? s'étonna Mu.

-L'expertise de ton pote était pourtant pas brillante.

-Tu as changé, et Shaka ne te connait pas comme moi je te connais. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Egidio eut un petit sourire qui fit fondre le jeune homme et déclara :

« Tu sais, t'es le premier à me dire quelque chose comme ça.

-Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit Mu.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>

* * *

><p>* <em>Le chèvrefeuille symbolise la<em>**_fidélité_**_, la_**_loyauté_**_et un_**_amour durable_**_. Il se veut rassurant ; il témoigne de la_**_solidité_**_des liens entre deux individus._ [Informations tirées de www/langage-des-fleurs/info (remplacer les slashs par un point)].


	7. Chapter 7

Yosh =) Eh oui, voilà la suite de Mafia Blue II ! Puisque beaucoup d'entre vous -pour ne pas dire tout le monde- voulait des nouvelles d'Ayoros, en voilà, il suffisait de demander :p

Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser de la parution 'lente' de cette fic : impossible de combiner écriture et boulot comme je le voudrais, donc pas de changements au niveau du rythme de parution avant la fin mai (avec un grand creux de mars jusqu'à mai inclus).

Enfin, un grand merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction ainsi qu'à vous tous pour vos reviews qui apportent toujours un sourire et me font énormément plaisir. Je me répète, je sais, mais un soutien pareil, ça change tout. Un petit mot pour **Leti** à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement : il y aura des larmes (j'ai déjà prévu d'acheter les paquets de mouchoir !) mais ça se terminera bien, parce que malgré mon sadisme, j'aime les happy end... ^^ Mais trêve de spoils, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 7<strong>

Yeux fermés et tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Ayoros peinait à quitter les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait jamais été matinal, sinon par obligation, et se lever resterait à jamais une épreuve pour lui. C'était l'odeur du pain cuit qui venait de la boulangerie d'à côté qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, et depuis il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les vas et viens des passants dans la rue. Lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil, il avait fait un bond en constatant qu'il avait plus de trois heures de retard… avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus d'emploi du temps à respecter. Il était retombé sur son matelas avec un soupir et n'avait plus bougé. Ce fut les grondements de protestation de son estomac qui finirent par le tirer du lit. Sans entrain, Ayoros se dirigea vers la cuisine –et surtout la cafetière qui une fois de plus était encore pleine. Mais un post-it jaune attira l'attention du Grec qui s'en saisit et parcourut l'écriture rapide de son frère :

« Salut frangin ! Jette pas le café, il est de ce matin. J'ai enlevé ta sonnerie de réveil, repose-toi aujourd'hui. Ce soir faut qu'on parle. PS : plus de café en poudre, SOS. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme : c'était du Lia tout craché. Il se servit une tasse et alla ouvrir les volets, un peu perplexe. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de sa journée, et déjà des souvenirs de la veille remontaient à sa mémoire. Il secoua la tête avec un soupir : il ne voulait pas y repenser. Pas tout de suite. Autant aller acheter du café et ranger le capharnaüm qui s'était progressivement installé sur la table basse du salon. Au moins, ça lui changerait les idées pour quelques heures, même s'il savait que lorsque son frère rentrerait, il aurait des explications à lui donner.

Aiolia n'avait rien demandé après qu'il lui ait avoué avoir été viré. Il s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'envoyer se coucher. Ayoros s'était endormi comme une souche, éreinté après tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée de la veille. A présent qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair, des questions lui venaient en tête : est-ce que Saga regrettait ? Comment avait-il réagi en ne le voyant pas arriver, ce matin ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait dû se souvenir qu'il ne verrait plus son second ?

Le Grec vida sa tasse d'une traite : il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il fallait voir le côté positif de la chose, c'est ce que lui aurait dit son cadet : dormir plus, faire des choses qu'il avait laissé de côté à cause de son travail, sortir… Ne plus avoir à se casser la tête pour finir des dossiers, ne plus gérer les soucis internes de la société, ne plus avoir à se coltiner Alvise, le jeune gestionnaire qui le collait un peu trop… Ne plus apporter un café à Saga, ne plus avoir d'avis à lui donner, ne plus le revoir.

Ayoros poussa un soupir : visiblement, sa tentative de pensée positive tombait à l'eau. Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il aille acheter ce café.

#

Assise sur l'un des sièges inconfortables de l'accueil de l'hôpital, Saori triturait son sac à main sans s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce fut l'odeur d'un café au lait qui lui fit relever la tête avec surprise. Elle croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance et accepta le gobelet en plastique qu'il lui tendait, avalant une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Son compagnon s'installa près d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil à Tatsumi, qui réglait des formalités avec une infirmière.

« Des nouvelles de ton grand-père ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Il se repose, répondit la jeune fille. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, il n'est plus tout jeune.

-Ton grand-père est encore solide, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète.

-Merci Jabu » souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et lui fit signe de s'appuyer contre lui, ce que Saori s'empressa de faire avec un soupir. Qu'aurait-elle fait si son ami n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin ? D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Jabu et elle avaient toujours vécu ensemble dans la grande propriété de Mitsumasa. Les parents de son ami travaillaient pour son grand-père, et le vieil homme avait rendu les armes lorsque sa petite-fille avait demandé –ou plutôt ordonné- que son camarade reste avec elle. Jabu avait donc eu droit à une éducation sévère mais d'une qualité qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir en temps normal. En lieu et place d'un siège dans un amphithéâtre bondé de la capitale, il avait pu passer des concours pour entrer dans de grandes écoles d'économie. Tout ça dans le seul but de pouvoir toujours aider Saori et de devenir un second précieux lorsqu'elle recevrait son héritage : la société Kido. Oui, la jeune fille savait qu'elle devait beaucoup à son ami, notamment de l'avoir accompagnée en Grèce à sa demande alors qu'il aurait dû passer une semaine auprès de ses parents.

« Si tu me disais ce qui ne vas pas ? fit soudain Jabu.

-J'ai peur, avoua Saori en réprimant un tremblement.

-Tu sais bien que ni Tatsumi ni moi on ne laisserait quelqu'un te faire du mal.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, maintenant. J'espère qu'on va rentrer à la maison, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

-Pourtant venir en Grèce était l'un de tes rêves, même si tu ne l'as jamais dit à Mitsumasa, s'étonna le jeune homme.

-C'est vrai… Mais après ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller faire du tourisme. »

Jabu haussa les épaules et finit par répondre :

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton grand-père. Il te passe tout ce que tu veux.

-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je fais en sorte de lui demander le moins de choses possible, s'agaça un peu Saori. Il doit d'abord penser à la société.

-Et ce partenariat, il vaut vraiment le coup de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule ? riposta son ami. Personnellement, même si j'aime bien ton grand-père, je trouve que ce genre de choses est un peu ridicule. La société se porte très bien au Japon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir une filiale en Grèce.

-Les affaires, Jabu, soupira la jeune fille. Mais je pense que grand-père a une idée derrière la tête, c'est juste qu'il ne m'en a pas encore parlé.

-Une idée derrière la tête, hein ? répéta le jeune homme. Ça serait bien son genre.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait. Tout du moins je l'espère…

-C'est bien là le problème. Finis ton café ou il va être froid » ajouta-t-il en voyant que son amie n'avait presque pas touché au gobelet.

Elle acquiesça et avala d'une traite le liquide sombre. Tatsumi revint à cet instant précis et leur annonça avec un sourire :

« Mitsumasa nous attend. Il vous a réclamée, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

-Allons-y » fit-elle d'un air décidé en se levant.

Jabu et elle le suivirent parmi les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant une chambre gardée par deux policiers, qui les saluèrent d'un bref signe de la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, plongée dans une semi pénombre par des rideaux de couleur foncée. Non loin de la fenêtre se trouvait le lit dans lequel se reposait Kido. Saori s'avança avec un sourire aux lèvres et saisit la main de son grand-père, qui sortait des draps.

« Comment te sens-tu ? le salua-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit le vieil homme en se redressant d'un air décidé. Je suis prêt à sortir, mais visiblement les médecins ne sont pas de cet avis.

-Et tu ferais mieux de les écouter, approuva la jeune-fille avec un ton désapprobateur, tandis que Jabu ouvrait les rideaux. Ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

-C'est aussi ce que m'ont dit mes conseillers quand j'ai décidé que tu serais mon héritière, rétorqua Kido. Et je n'ai pas changé d'opinion depuis.

-Il s'agit de ta santé, grand-père, pas d'argent.

-Les deux sont pourtant liés, répondit Mitsumasa en se calant contre l'oreiller. Le jour où je mourrai, tout sera à toi, et ce jour-là tu devras être prête. La vie tient à si peu de choses… » ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Saori lança un regard interrogateur à Tatsumi, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son grand-père commencerait-il à perdre la raison ? La blessure l'avait-elle plus touché psychologiquement que ce qu'elle craignait ?

« C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te laisser négocier le partenariat que me proposent Gemini et Inferno, reprit Mitsumasa en fronçant les sourcils. Ce sera à toi et toi seule de décider ce qu'il convient de faire. Je relirai ton dossier avant approbation, mais le reste te revient. »

Saori écarquilla les yeux et rétorqua d'une voix tremblante :

« Mais enfin… C'est ridicule ! Jamais je n'y arriverai, et je risque de faire des erreurs qui pourraient coûter à la société ! Grand-père, cette idée est…

-Exactement ce qu'il te faut pour prendre de l'assurance, la coupa Kido. Et tu ne seras pas seule, Jabu t'aidera. J'ai vu ses résultats, ils sont excellents et il saura te conseiller comme il le faudra. Tatsumi aussi sera là. Et si jamais tu as le moindre doute, je pourrais toujours te guider. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête sans dire un mot, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Jabu la regarda faire sans rien dire : il savait déjà que Mitsumasa aurait ce qu'il voudrait, et que son amie accepterait la fantaisie de son grand-père malgré ses réticences.

« Grand-père…, tenta une dernière fois Saori.

-Ma chérie, nous ne partirons pas d'ici tant que ce contrat ne sera pas signé, tentative d'assassinat sur moi ou pas, déclara Kido. Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre tout de suite. »

L'adolescente se raidit et fit d'une voix sèche :

« Tu es ignoble.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard » répondit Mitsumasa avec un sourire amusé.

#

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, Kagaho regardait pensivement la rue s'animer au gré de l'ouverture des magasins et des sociétés. Mais même les passants empressés n'arrivaient pas à le distraire de son inquiétude. Il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps : quelque chose allait se passer, dans laquelle il serait irrémédiablement impliqué. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit tant cette pensée l'obsédait. Il avait failli proposer à Sui de l'accompagner jusqu'à son lycée, mais son cadet aurait aussitôt deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas et ça, Kagaho voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Sui ne devait pas être impliqué, quoi qu'il advienne. Il l'avait donc laissé partir, le ventre noué, attendant le coup de téléphone de son amant qui lui dirait ce que ses frères et lui avaient décidé –bien qu'il se doutât de leur réaction. Après tout, ils avaient commandé la mafia grecque la mieux organisée d'Athènes et aucun d'eux n'avait un tempérament posé et réfléchi : ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser passer cet affront pour leur égo. Et ni Rune ni Kanon ne pourraient y faire quoi que ce soit, si tant est qu'ils ne soient pas du même avis que leur amant respectif.

La sonnerie de son portable interrompit ses réflexions. Kagaho décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait, et fut un instant surpris en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Eaque :

« Je voulais savoir si tu venais aujourd'hui ou si tu comptais te défiler comme hier, fit la voix un peu acerbe de Pharaon.

-Désolé, soupira l'Egyptien en se maudissant d'avoir oublié de le contacter. Je passerai tout à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne te demande rien, rétorqua son compatriote d'un ton froid. Mais que ce soit clair, tu as une responsabilité vis-à-vis de l'aiglon que tu as récupéré, et fais-moi confiance pour te le rappeler aussi souvent que nécessaire.

-Je viendrai Pharaon, répliqua Kagaho. J'ai eu un imprévu hier, c'est tout.

-Grave ? s'enquit finalement le jeune homme avec un peu plus de compréhension.

-C'est compliqué, soupira-t-il.

-Très bien. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésite pas. A tout à l'heure » ajouta Pharaon avant de raccrocher, sans attendre de réponse.

Kagaho l'imita, un peu perplexe. Son compatriote était difficile à cerner, et il semblait un peu trop versatile pour qu'il le comprenne vraiment. Mais une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées, et cette fois-ci le numéro d'Eaque était bien affiché.

« Bonjour mon cœur, souffla le Népalais d'une voix peu enjouée.

-Vous revenez sur Athènes, déclara l'Egyptien en fronçant les sourcils.

-On prend le ferry demain, répondit son amant. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. La police finira par mettre la main sur nous si on n'agit pas.

-Je sais, rétorqua sombrement Kagaho. Je viendrais vous attendre à l'arrivée du bateau.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tenta Eaque.

-Je serai plus rassuré en étant avec toi, riposta le jeune homme d'un ton sans réplique. Préviens-moi lorsque vous aurez choisi un horaire.

-Je préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas impliqué, essaya une nouvelle fois le Juge.

-Tu aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Je sais très bien ce que je veux, Eaque, ajouta Kagaho d'un ton plus doux. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Certainement pas après ce qu'on a vécu.

-Je suis désolé, soupira le Népalais. Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Moi aussi. A demain. »

Dans une autre pièce, un jeune homme retira le casque qu'il avait sur les oreilles et esquissa un sourire satisfait : les pions bougeaient exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir sa patronne que les Juges étaient de retour sur le continent.


	8. Chapter 8

****Bonjour à tous :) Après une très -trop- longue absence, voilà enfin la suite tant attendue ou presque de Mafia Blue 2 ! :D

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et ami(e)s de leur soutien sans faille et je m'excuse aussi pour tout -ça ira plus vite que de tout énumérer, on y passerait la semaine... Un gros bisous à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction ;)

J'en profite pour une promesse que j'espère tenir : pour fêter les 1 an de cette suite, je vais essayer de sortir au moins un chapitre par mois. Haut les coeurs ! Et _enjoy_ :]

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 8<strong>

Accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, il laissait son regard errer sur le paysage alentour. La cafetière lui avait fait savoir quelques minutes plus tôt que la boisson chaude était prête par un sifflement aigu, mais il n'avait pas daigné aller la chercher. Il était juste bien, à laisser l'air frais du petit matin le réveiller lentement. D'ordinaire c'était Rune qui était le premier levé de la maisonnée, mais le sommeil l'avait fui avant même que le soleil n'ait pointé son nez. Il avait quitté le lit dans lequel dormait encore profondément son amant et était descendu au rez-de-chaussée aussi silencieusement que possible pour s'installer dans la cuisine, attendant d'apercevoir les premières lueurs du jour, qui rayonnaient maintenant depuis quelques heures.

Ils avaient tous eu une grande discussion la veille au soir. Ils s'étaient donné la journée pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils voulaient faire, et chacun avait donné son avis. Lui s'était contenté de hausser vaguement les épaules qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il crevait d'envie de retourner à Athènes, de revoir son frère, de retrouver les rues, les bars, les parcs qu'il affectionnait qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer s'ils revenaient dans la capitale, avec les flics à leur recherche et ces inconnus qui se faisaient passer pour Hadès ? Alors non, Kanon avait préféré ne rien dire, sachant pertinemment que les Juges n'écouteraient pas vraiment son avis et que de toute façon il suivrait Rhadamanthe quoi qu'il advienne. Seulement, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il était du même avis que Rune sur la question : il y avait anguille sous roche, quelque chose allait mal tourner, il le sentait. Et ce n'était pas la force tranquille de son compagnon qui avait réussi à le rassurer, malgré les efforts de l'Anglais.

Kanon poussa un soupir et tâtonna la poche de son jogging : son téléphone y était bien. Le numéro de Saga était affiché à l'écran, il lui suffirait juste d'appuyer sur le petit téléphone vert pour que l'appel soit lancé. Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Il ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction de son jumeau qui sait si Saga ne pensait pas qu'Hadès était vraiment derrière cette tentative d'attentat ? Le Grec sortit l'appareil et posa le doigt sur le téléphone.

« Déjà debout ? »

La voix d'Eaque le fit sursauter et il rangea son portable dans la poche, avant de se retourner pour offrir au Népalais un sourire embarrassé.

« J'avais du mal à dormir.

-Alors on est deux, répondit le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Du café ? »

Kanon acquiesça et rejoignit Eaque à la table. Ce dernier déposa deux tasses et la cafetière, ainsi qu'un pot de cannelle en poudre, du cacao et du lait. Le Grec regarda son camarade préparer son mélange bizarre, se réchauffant les mains sur les côtés du mug couleur rouge brique qui lui avait été attribué dès son arrivée.

« Comment tu peux boire un truc aussi étrange dès le matin ? se moqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu devrais essayer, c'est bon, répondit Eaque en touillant sa préparation. Même si Minos prétend le contraire, mais tu dois bien t'être rendu compte qu'il n'est pas très doué question cuisine. »

Kanon rit doucement, avala une gorgée brûlante et demanda enfin :

« Tu vas prévenir Kagaho ? »

Le Népalais hocha la tête lentement, avant de pousser un soupir :

« Je viens de le faire. Ça ne lui a pas plu.

-Comme à Rune, comme à moi, rétorqua le Grec en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais, Kanon. On ne vous oblige pas à venir avec nous, ajouta-t-il.

-Vous seriez fichus de vous mettre dans de sales draps sans nous.

-Dit celui qui sait si bien se mettre dans la merde tout seul… »

Kanon esquissa un sourire. Il aimait bien Eaque, dans son genre. Même Minos, il l'appréciait aussi. Rune, c'était difficile à dire, mais sa présence silencieuse faisait maintenant partie de son quotidien. De même que les visites de l'Egyptien, avec qui il n'avait jamais eu d'atomes crochus mais dont la force de caractère l'impressionnait un peu.

Et c'est en finissant de boire son café que Kanon réalisa qu'il avait peur de tous les perdre.

#

« Shu, tu ne vas pas être en retard ? »

L'Espagnol jeta un regard à Johan par-dessus sa tartine de pain grillée et répondit d'un ton moqueur :

« On dirait que tu veux me mettre à la porte de chez moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? riposta son compagnon avec un air outré.

-Ton empressement à me faire lever alors qu'on était en plein câlin suffit à mes yeux pour que tu sois suspect, répondit Shura. Je dois deviner ou tu me le diras ?

-J'ai une audition tout à l'heure, finit par expliquer le Suédois en reportant son attention sur son bol de chocolat. Je pensais t'en parler si ça donnait quelque chose. »

Avec un sourire, Shura le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le jeune homme se détendre un peu, avant qu'il ne pose sa tête sur son torse et reprenne :

« J'aimerais tellement que ça marche.

-Ça va payer, sois juste patient.

-Mais ça fait des semaines que je postule un peu partout et qu'on ne me prend jamais, s'énerva Johan. Oui vous êtes qualifié mais on vous recontactera plus tard…

-Tu les intimides, répondit l'Espagnol. C'est de ta faute d'être aussi beau.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils ont peur que je me jette sur eux ? protesta le Suédois.

-Plutôt que la clientèle s'intéresse plus à toi qu'au reste, sourit le policier. Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras.

-En attendant je reste dépendant de toi, et ça me met mal à l'aise » soupira son compagnon.

Shura hocha la tête. La mise en place de leur relation n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Lui-même avait eu peur que Johan ne couche avec lui que parce qu'il se sentait redevable le jeune homme avait réussi à force de patience à le convaincre que ses sentiments étaient loin d'avoir un rapport avec une quelconque dette. Mais quelques temps plus tard, Johan avait fini par avouer à son amant qu'il ne voulait plus se laisser entretenir comme une femme au foyer. Le policier l'avait alors soutenu dans ses recherches d'emploi, qui s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. Shura avait peur que ces déceptions accumulées ne viennent à bout de la joie de vivre de son compagnon et ne le mènent à une dépression : Johan attendait tellement cette occasion de montrer qu'il pouvait passer à autre chose et tirer définitivement un trait sur son passé de prostitué.

« J'ai confiance en toi, reprit l'Espagnol en déposant un baiser sur le front du jeune homme. C'est quoi cet entretien d'embauche ?

-Magasin de prêt à porter.

-Tu vas les impressionner, j'en suis sûr. Tu veux que je reste avec toi en attendant l'heure de ton rendez-vous ?

-Ça ira, c'est gentil. Tu dois avoir du travail, non ? »

Shura hocha la tête, préférant rester silencieux. Il n'avait pas parlé à son compagnon de l'attentat de la veille, et ils n'avaient pas allumé la télé depuis deux jours. Autant que Johan n'ait la tête qu'à son entretien, il lui parlerait ensuite d'Hadès. Cette nouvelle risquerait de le couper dans son élan. Et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde, même si il était obligé de cacher la vérité au Suédois, ne serait-ce que pour un temps. Dans le jargon des flics, ça s'appelait mensonge par omission.

#

Valentine s'engagea dans le couloir, calant un peu plus la pile de dossier sous son bras. Encore une fois, il avait terminé tard. Et comme d'habitude, Sylphide avait dû le traîner de force dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, qu'il avait avalé du bout des lèvres pour lui faire plaisir. Il faudrait bientôt qu'il rachète des vêtements plus serrés tellement il flottait dans ceux qu'il portait… Pas étonnant que ce satané Belge le couve comme un gamin vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à son amant, avant de reprendre un air impassible : il arrivait au bureau de sa patronne. Un visage plus professionnel était de circonstance, d'autant plus qu'une surcharge de travail venait de s'accumuler pour chacun d'eux. Elle avait en effet proposé un licenciement à l'amiable pour « son ancien second ». Il s'agissait en fait de deux frères, des jumeaux, qui travaillaient autrefois pour Alone, avant que celui-ci ne décède. Pour les étrangers à la société, seul l'aîné des frères Nyx possédait le poste. La réalité était différente : ils étaient deux à se partager le travail. Un arrangement qu'ils avaient eu avec le précédent directeur et qui avait semblé leur convenir à tous les trois.

Leur départ avait été la première décision prise par la jeune femme une fois à la tête de la société. Son caractère indépendant ne correspondait pas à la tendance des deux frères à vouloir lui dicter sa conduite, sous couvert de vouloir l'aider après le décès de son aîné. Valentine n'avait jamais vraiment trop su où se situaient ces deux là entre l'honnêteté et l'hypocrisie la plus pure. A présent qu'ils n'étaient plus là, il se sentait plus tranquille –quoiqu'avec une charge de travail supplémentaire.

Heureusement, il en voyait la fin. Sa patronne avait enfin trouvé un second digne d'elle –un gentil garçon à l'air tout juste sorti des études qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Le temps qu'il prenne ses marques, le Chypriote continuait à faire les dossiers qui lui revenaient, mais plus pour longtemps. Sylphide serait content de cette nouvelle, et Valentine attendait d'en avoir la confirmation pour le lui annoncer. Peut-être l'occasion de prendre quelques vacances en amoureux… ?

Il frappa deux coups brefs à la porte avant d'entrer la jeune femme lui fit un signe du doigt, avant de raccrocher le combiné du téléphone.

« Valentine, tu tombes à pic. J'ai une excellente nouvelle.

-Ah ? s'étonna le jeune homme en déposant les papiers sur le bureau.

-Tu te souviens de cet incapable que j'ai envoyé en reconnaissance au journal ? Finalement il se révèle utile : j'ai une information de premier choix. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil : si elle avait un sourire pareil, c'est que la nouvelle concernait directement la société. Une chute des parts des entreprises adverses ? La mort d'un de leurs adversaires ?

« Saga Gemini vient de virer son second, Ayoros Fotia. »

Oh.

« Je n'ai pas compris les circonstances, et visiblement cet imbécile non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une occasion en or pour nous.

-Nous allons pouvoir prendre de l'avance pour les négociations du contrat, comprit Valentine.

-Mais pas seulement, poursuivit-elle en arborant un visage satisfait. Je sais d'expérience que trouver un nouveau second prend du temps, beaucoup de temps. Aussi, tu vas immédiatement aller te préparer un CV sans taches.

-Un CV ? répéta-t-il, perdu.

-Je veux que tu ailles postuler chez Gemini et que tu obtiennes le poste. »

Valentine ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air peu convaincu.

« Tu joueras le rôle de second autant que nécessaire tu sais parfaitement comment ça marche et tu es assez sérieux pour t'en sortir brillamment. Tu me feras un rapport tous les deux jours pour commencer, je veux savoir tout ce que Saga a l'intention de faire. De réputation, il est quelqu'un de pointilleux et va faire des recherches sur toi. Pour plus de sécurité, on va te réserver un appartement différent. Soudoyer l'agent immobilier pour faire des faux-papiers ne devrait pas être très difficile. Je te laisse t'occuper de ça. Tu peux y aller, reviens me voir quand tu auras terminé. »

Le jeune homme souffla un vague murmure d'assentiment et sortit de la pièce, accablé. Visiblement, ses envies de vacances étaient réduites à néant. Et il n'imaginait que trop la réaction de Sylphide en apprenant la nouvelle. Il espérait juste que son impétueux amant accepterait de prendre encore sur lui quelques temps. Si Sylphide décidait de tout laisser tomber maintenant, comment y arriverait-il ?

Valentine sentit sa gorge se nouer et passa une main épuisée sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Qu'il lui parle, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sentir le sourire du Belge contre son cou, son souffle sur sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Mais pas maintenant. Cette nouvelle changeait tout. La société Inferno avait là une opportunité inestimable de conclure un accord avec Kido. Pandore allait enfin atteindre son but et par la même occasion il en aurait terminé avec sa promesse. Ce serait son dernier travail auprès de la jeune sœur d'Alone, puis il donnerait sa démission.

Rasséréné par sa décision, Valentine se dépêcha vers son bureau. Plus vite il s'y mettrait et plus vite il rentrerait chez lui retrouver Sylphide.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Yop :]

Pari tenu pour le moment, voilà le chapitre suivant ! :D En espérant que ça vous plaise autant ;] Merci à Alexis et Saint Angel à qui je ne peux répondre directement :]

Petite note sur la progression de cette histoire : d'après les bribes de scènes que j'ai eues, la suite sera bien plus sombre que le premier opus. Âmes sensibles et petits coeurs tendres, vous êtes prévenus... :p

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 9<strong>

Tout le monde a déjà connu ces journées où, dès le réveil, on sait qu'il vaudrait mieux rester le nez sous les draps plutôt que de sortir affronter le monde extérieur et son activité incessante. Aiolia en avait eu la certitude en se levant, ce jour allait être pourri.

Ça avait commencé par une panne de réveil. D'habitude, c'était son frère qui le réveillait –enfin surtout l'odeur du café juste fait. Mais vu qu'il avait débranché le radio-réveil d'Ayoros, il s'était levé de justesse pour courir à sa voiture rejoindre les locaux du journal. Paula voulait en effet qu'ils fassent un dernier débriefing avant de l'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions –dixit la jeune femme qui se méfiait des flics comme de la peste. Après tout, leur boulot était souvent en contradiction du leur, c'est-à-dire en cas de gros poisson où les uns voulaient à tout prix éviter de finir en gros titres alors que les autres cherchaient à faire tirer une édition spéciale. Heureusement, Paula ne remarqua pas ses dix minutes de retard. Par contre, elle avisa tout de suite l'air soucieux qu'il avait, et Aiolia lui avait avoué que son frère s'était fait renvoyer.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est du licenciement abusif ! déclara-t-elle, outrée. Tu me fais un papier dès que tu peux là-dessus, on ne doit pas laisser passer ça.

-Paula, je veux qu'Ayo me raconte ce qui s'est passé, contra gentiment le jeune homme. S'il est d'accord que j'en fasse un article, j'en serai le premier ravi, mais s'il refuse je ne dirai rien. Pas même à toi.

-J'ai compris mon minou, sourit Paula. C'est gentil de ta part de te préoccuper de ton frère comme ça.

-Il s'est toujours occupé de moi, c'est la moindre des choses. Dis-moi, c'est qui ce type qui nous regardait il y a quelques instants ? ajouta Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, tu parles de Zélos ? Un gars qui ne montera jamais en grade, tu peux me croire. Plutôt à ranger dans les chroniques des crapauds crevés. Au moins on a quelqu'un pour les articles bouche-trous que personne ne lira jamais. Il est inoffensif et totalement stupide » conclut Paula.

Le Grec acquiesça, vaguement convaincu, avant de partir pour le commissariat. Et c'était là que les choses s'étaient détériorées, rapidement et sûrement.

#

Egidio sortit de sa voiture en mâchouillant un cure-dent. Depuis que Kagaho s'était libéré grâce à sa manie des trombones, il avait opté pour les petits morceaux de bois, qu'il finissait toujours par casser avant d'avoir fini de les réduire en bouillie –au moins, aucun prisonnier ne pourrait ouvrir ses menottes avec ça. De plus, c'était bien pratique pour passer ses nerfs dessus lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou était en état de stress. Ou comme en cet instant précis, les deux.

Mu et lui s'étaient quittés après avoir longtemps discuté du nouveau statut de leur relation. L'Atlante avait très bien compris que l'Italien allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer le fait qu'il aime un homme, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Ça avait rassuré l'ancien tireur, mais l'avait mis mal à l'aise en même temps. Il avait la désagréable impression que depuis leur rencontre, c'était Mu qui avait toujours fait des efforts –l'aider à évacuer en partie ses souvenirs de l'Irak, lui faire renouer avec la photo, rester en Grèce, prendre un appart…- et lui, rien. C'était décevant, ce genre de constat. Et ça demandait aussi une grosse remise en question. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour prouver à son nouvel « amoureux » qu'il saurait s'occuper de lui et le rendre heureux comme il le méritait ?

Demander conseil à Shura. Il devait bien avoir des réponses, après tout ça faisait quelques temps qu'il était maintenant officiellement en couple avec Johan. Il avait eu le temps d'élaborer une stratégie, lui. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur cette affaire qui puait à dix mètres à la ronde. Si Hadès était bien derrière tout ce foutoir, ça signifiait que Mu, Kiki, Shion et même l'amant de son meilleur ami étaient peut-être en danger. Seulement au vu de la situation actuelle, alors que la balle venait juste de partir en examen, que personne n'avait vu le tireur à part Shura –et encore uniquement son casque, l'enquête allait piétiner. Il faudrait empêcher ces fouineurs de journalistes de fourrer leur nez là-dedans, gérer les crises à venir de la part des PDG et promettre aux divers supérieurs que oui, ils faisaient leur possible pour boucler ça dans les plus brefs délais. Galère…

Avançant à grands pas, il remarqua une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans doute l'achat d'un de leurs stagiaires pour frimer un peu… Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et comprit en voyant le jeune homme qui se tenait à l'entrée que ce n'était pas le véhicule d'un de leurs bleus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui ? grogna-t-il en reconnaissant le journaliste de la veille.

-Le commissaire Constelação m'a donné rendez-vous ce matin, riposta-t-il sèchement.

-Marrant, j'étais pas au courant. Et toi Milo ?

-Euh… Non, moi non plus, répondit le Grec. Mais il devrait pas tarder, il mettra les choses au clair.

-Et si jamais tu nous as raconté n'importe quoi, je te fous dehors moi-même, grommela Egidio.

-Inutile de m'agresser comme ça, je ne vous ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre supérieur a oublié de vous en parler.

-Ben tiens. Et tu veux pas aussi qu'on t'offre un café ?

-Merci, celui que j'ai bu avant de venir était proposé de bon cœur.

-On se calme vous deux, prévint Milo en pointant un doigt réprobateur sur son collègue. Sinon vous finirez en cellule tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'Aldébaran arrive, c'est clair ?

-C'est toi qui le surveille » conclut l'Italien en partant rejoindre son bureau, suivi du regard par son coéquipier et l'intrus.

Aiolia attendit qu'il ait disparu pour se tourner vers l'autre policier et demanda, un peu stupéfait :

« C'est moi qui lui revient pas ou… ?

-Vous inquiétez pas, peu de gens lui reviennent, sourit Milo. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il fait un bon flic.

-Si vous le dites…

-En tout cas vous avez eu raison pour le café, le sien aurait été imbuvable. »

Cette confidence tira un sourire au jeune homme, aidant à le mettre plus à l'aise. En tout cas il ne remercierait pas l'inspecteur Constelação pour ce coup-là…

#

Aldébaran eut la désagréable impression d'un sifflement dans les oreilles, mais la chassa très vite, tournant rapidement les pages d'un carnet en cuir un peu délabré par le temps et l'utilisation. Avec un sourire, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et saisit son téléphone, tapotant le numéro qu'il venait de retrouver. Un peu nerveux, il écouta la sonnerie retentir dans le combiné : est-ce que sa démarche allait aboutir à quelque chose ? C'était une idée un peu stupide, il fallait le reconnaître, mais après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, tout du moins pas encore.

« Allô ? »

Surpris dans ses pensées, Aldébaran se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

« Anna ? Ici l'inspecteur Constelação. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Bonjour inspecteur, évidemment. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Est-ce que Kagaho est là ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-Désolée, en semaine il vit à son appartement avec Sui. Il ne rentrera que ce week end. Je peux prendre un message si vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle avec une sorte de réticence qu'Aldébaran perçut immédiatement.

-Dites-lui juste de me rappeler. Mon numéro est dans l'annuaire.

-Très bien, je lui transmettrai.

-Merci beaucoup et… pardon pour le dérangement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi » souffla-t-elle.

Le Brésilien raccrocha avec un sentiment étrange : celui de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Anna allait-elle réellement transmettre le message ? Elle n'était pas idiote et devait se douter qu'il appelait pour une raison précise, pas pour de la simple politesse. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était neuf heures passées et qu'il aurait dû être au commissariat pour accueillir le jeune journaliste.

« Tant pis, il aura l'opportunité de voir avec qui il va passer ces prochains jours… »

#

Le jeune homme descendit du taxi en inspirant avec plaisir les effluves qui montaient des plantes alentours. Ce parfum de soleil lui avait manqué. Tout comme celui de son compagnon, qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Il paya distraitement le chauffeur avant de se saisir de son sac et de finir à pied le petit chemin qui menait à la maison. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il toqua à la porte et qu'il avisa un bruit de pas approcher. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage ébahi de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Shion ? balbutia Dokho en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est vraiment toi ?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, se moqua gentiment l'Atlante.

-Mais tu ne m'as même pas prévenu de ton arrivée ! s'écria le Chinois. Le frigo est vide !

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter de ça, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt m'embrasser ? J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule, planté sur ton palier.

-Tu n'es jamais ridicule, contra le policier avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son amant. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas revenir avant un mois ? reprit-il.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de laisser ton côté flic ressortir avec tout le monde, se moqua Shion. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ?

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, sourit Dokho. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais. Entre. »

Il laissa son compagnon passer et poser son sac dans l'entrée, avant de revenir à la charge :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Inutile de se demander pourquoi tu es devenu policier, grommela gentiment Shion. Mu m'a prévenu qu'il se passait quelque chose à propos d'Hadès et j'ai sauté dans le premier avion que j'ai trouvé. »

Le Chinois se figea, surpris, avant de pousser un soupir.

« J'étais idiot de penser que tu pourrais rester à l'écart de cette affaire.

-Je suis concerné, Dokho, répondit l'Atlante. Parce que tu es impliqué, parce que Egidio est impliqué, parce que Mu est impliqué… Je sais que tu voulais juste me protéger, mais je préfère être là à tes côtés pour vous soutenir tous.

-Et ton rôle auprès des tiens ? Le Conseil de ton peuple n'a rien dit ?

-Je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix.

-Tu es parti sans les prévenir ? » compris Dokho avec amusement.

Mais il constata avec surprise que son amant ne souriait pas. Le soudain sérieux de Shion l'inquiéta : aurait-il dit quelque chose de mal sans le savoir ?

« Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, souffla finalement l'Atlante. Des choses qui font partie de moi, de tout mon peuple. Des choses qui peuvent causer notre perte si elles venaient à s'ébruiter. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, et je sais aussi que je vais devoir te mettre dans la confidence si je veux espérer avoir un avenir avec toi. Mais je dois d'abord en parler avec mes cousins.

-Je comprends, murmura le Chinois. C'est… Je suis touché que tu acceptes de m'en parler.

-Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher d'aller travailler ?

-Ce sera de ta faute si je suis en retard, déclara Dokho.

-La belle excuse ! File, j'irai acheter de quoi manger. Le bonjour à tes collègues » ajouta-t-il avant que son amant ne parte en coup de vent.

#

Assise à son bureau, Katerina compulsai nerveusement ses dossiers, relevant les yeux vers la porte d'entrée dès qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Bientôt dix heures, et Ayoros n'était toujours pas là. Lui qui était toujours le premier arrivé qui n'était jamais absent, qu'il soit malade ou non… Vers neuf heures, elle avait proposé à Saga de lui téléphoner, mais la réponse de son patron l'avait plus inquiétée que rassurée :

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous remercie. »

Pas la peine ? Alors que sans le jeune homme les entreprises Gemini étaient comme le Titanic ayant percuté son iceberg ? Il y a quelques temps, Saga aurait été le premier à sauter sur son combiné pour avoir son second au bout du fil… Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre eux pour que les choses dégénèrent à ce point ? Car non, la jeune femme était loin d'être aveugle ou stupide : que les deux hommes étaient en froid était plus que flagrant, même s'ils avaient essayé de le cacher. Pourtant, elle connaissait relativement bien Ayoros, après toutes ces années passées à lui servir de secrétaire : jamais il n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit à l'encontre des intérêts de la société, et il était plutôt quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas la confrontation…. Alors qu'avait-il pu faire qui ait à ce point dégradé les relations qu'il avait nouées avec Saga ? Elle ne voyait pas. Et l'absence de nouvelles la rongeait de plus en plus : son ventre était noué et elle commençait à présent à s'agacer sur ses papiers.

« J'ai un document pour monsieur Fotia. »

La voix soudaine fit sursauter Katerina, qui rattrapa ses lunettes de justesse, leur évitant le destin funeste de tomber au sol. Elle les replaça sur son nez avec un air pincé, avant de se tourner vers le nouveau-venu qui n'était autre qu'Alvise. Un garçon gentil mais pas très finaud, qui débordait d'admiration pour Ayoros.

« Il n'est pas là, répondit-il.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il, ouvrant des yeux perplexes. C'est la première fois… Il est malade ?

-Je n'en sais rien, marmonna Katerina, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Saga ne vous a rien dit ?

-Ecoutez, souffla-t-elle, sa nervosité prenant le dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas comment va Ayoros, je ne sais _rien_ ! Je suis inquiète, alors par pitié, n'en rajoutez pas. »

Alvise eut l'air penaud et répondit d'une voix contrite :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous fâcher.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira la jeune femme avant de se lever d'un bond. Monsieur Gemini ? »

Le jeune gestionnaire se retourna et salua gauchement le PDG, qui lui rendit un vague signe de tête :

« Katerina, je peux vous confier le soin d'organiser une conférence de presse pour demain ?

-Bien sûr, déclara la secrétaire. Une heure en particulier ?

-Je vous fais confiance pour ça.

-Bien. Puis-je connaître le but de cette conférence ?

-Je compte annoncer publiquement qu'Ayoros Fotia ne travaille désormais plus pour moi. »

Alvise et Katerina se lancèrent un regard, stupéfaits. La jeune femme balbutia, sous le choc :

« Il est… renvoyé ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Saga détourna les yeux, le cœur serré. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, il devait s'y tenir, même si par là il contribuait à se couper de ses employés. Après tout, il l'avait voulu.

« Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce choix ne vous regardent pas, déclara-t-il doucement. Mais sachez que j'en ai d'abord parlé à Ayoros, et qu'il était d'accord avec moi de penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête sans un mot, trop surpris pour réagir. Saga les abandonna et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et se mordit les lèvres : que ça allait être dur de tenir… Mais il le devait. Pour les entreprises qu'il dirigeait. Pour son second, qui avait accepté sa décision. Pour le but qu'il s'était fixé. Et dire que l'envie de prendre son téléphone était tellement forte…

Mais il ne fit que le regarder, sans bouger.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Yop =) Voilà la suite, je tiens mon planning ! :D **  
><strong>

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Une pensée pour Leti, Alexis et SAINT ANGEL à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement ;)

Petite note pour ceux/celles qui auraient regardé sur ma page ffnet : j'avais prévu la parution d'une nouvelle fiction, Vents Contraires. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'avancer comme je le voulais et la parution est donc décalée à une date ultérieure. Je m'en excuse, mais comme je préfère me consacrer d'abord à Mafia Blue II, je dois faire des choix ;)

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 10<strong>

Shiryu luttait désespérément contre son envie de regarder sa montre, pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours d'économie. Il sentait venir le besoin urgent de changer d'air et était fébrile, presque nauséeux. Simuler un malaise dans son état ne serait pas compliqué… La question était de savoir s'il tiendrait le reste de l'heure ou partirait avant.

Comme en réponse à ses attentes, la sonnerie retentit soudain, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement. Avec vivacité, il s'empara de ses affaires et les plongea dans son sac, sans se soucier de les ranger, et sortit de la salle en coup de vent, ignorant les protestations outrées de son professeur. Marchant à grands pas, les yeux rivés sur la sortie du couloir, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du bruit de course qui le poursuivait. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant une main sur son épaule qu'il se retourna : Seiya.

« Shiryu, écoute…

-Non, répondit sèchement le Chinois. Je crois que j'en sais assez.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ! protesta son ami.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu préférais que je te découvre en train d'embrasser Shunrei plutôt que d'avoir à me l'annoncer toi-même ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction…

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je dise ? rétorqua Shiryu avec un mouvement d'humeur. Ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Tu aurais pu juste me dire que tu n'aimais pas les garçons, que tu ne m'aimais pas _moi_, mais non ! Tu sors avec la fille que j'ai quittée parce que je suis amoureux de toi ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas réagir comme tu le voudrais, mais tu t'es déjà passé de ma bénédiction.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! protesta le Japonais. Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi, mais…

-C'est bon Seiya, arrête de te justifier. Ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, blessé. Mais Shiryu ajouta, terminant de le rembrunir :

« Je ne viendrais pas en cours du reste de la journée. Inutile de me prendre des notes. »

Sans savoir que dire, le Japonais regarda son camarade repartir, notant au passage qu'il allait moins vite que précédemment. Comme s'il savait qu'il n'essaierait pas de le retenir une nouvelle fois… Ce qui était vrai : qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire ?

« Shiryu s'en va ? » fit soudain une voix près de lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

Hyoga, Shun et Sui, un ami de ce dernier, venaient de le rejoindre. Il acquiesça lentement, avant de soupirer :

« C'est à cause de moi, j'ai été stupide.

-C'est pas comme si ça changeait de l'ordinaire, riposta Ikki d'un ton moqueur, se rapprochant de ses amis. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ?

-Rien qui te concerne, décréta le jeune homme en relevant le nez.

-J'imagine qu'il ne viendra pas avec nous chez Camus ce soir ? demanda Hyoga.

-J'en doute. Je pense qu'il va aller chez son oncle.

-Tu viens avec nous Sui ? proposa Shun.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, souffla le garçon.

-Camus t'aime bien, dit le Russe avec un sourire engageant. Il veut te poser des questions sur l'Egypte, c'est un pays qu'il ne connaît pas beaucoup. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, tu rencontreras enfin Milo.

-D'accord, je viens, accepta Sui. Je préviendrai juste mon frère que je rentrerai plus tard que prévu.

-Manquait plus que ça, on a un deuxième Ikki sur les bras ! s'écria Seiya avec un air dramatique.

-Dis donc sale canasson, tu sais ce qu'il te dit Ikki ?

-Qu'il faut que je coure avant que tu te jettes sur moi ?

-Je te laisse cinq secondes pour faire tes adieux, je suis clément aujourd'hui » répondit-il avec un regard amusé.

#

Le moteur de la moto ronronnait doucement, attendant une décision de la part de son propriétaire. Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil au papier que lui avait donné son ami la veille. Malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, Queen n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait attendu cet instant et même si le désir de vengeance s'était atténué avec le temps, il était resté profondément gravé en lui, ineffaçable. Le jeune homme coupa le contact, remit abruptement le papier dans sa poche et se dirigea dans la ruelle mal famée qui sentait le désespoir à plein nez. Il passa devant plusieurs alcooliques, clochards et autres toxicomanes, qu'il regarda à peine. Il s'arrêta soudain devant l'un d'eux, le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se raidir : il l'avait trouvé.

Affalé par terre dans une position grotesque, il avait les yeux dilatés et exorbités, la bouche entrouverte. Plus un cadavre qu'un être humain. Seul de vagues mouvements de sa poitrine prouvaient qu'il respirait toujours. Pourtant, son bras fusa soudain pour attraper celui du fleuriste, qui tressaillit en sentant la poigne osseuse se resserrer sur son avant bras.

« T'aurait pas un billet des fois pour un pauv' type ? » souffla-t-il difficilement, la langue pâteuse.

Queen planta son regard dans celui du drogué en manque, cherchant à retrouver l'expression cruelle qu'il lui avait vue des années auparavant. Mais il ne vit rien de plus que du manque, qui prenait le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Sans un mot, il sortit son portefeuille et retira de l'argent, assez sans doute pour lui payer sa dose. Effectivement, l'autre écarquilla encore plus les paupières et empocha l'argent en balbutiant des remerciements incompréhensibles.

« T'es mon ange qu'est venu me sauver non ? marmonna-t-il en serrant la liasse contre sa poitrine. Tu savais qu'il en avait besoin hein ? »

Le jeune homme se dégagea violemment, dégoûté, et tourna les talons, voulant fuir ce lieu le plus vite possible. Il vit les lueurs d'envie dans les yeux des autres camés, qui s'étaient tournés vers celui qu'il venait de quitter. Le cœur battant, il attrapa son téléphone portable. Il réalisa qu'il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Sylphide décrocha presque aussitôt.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles dès aujourd'hui, fit son ami d'une voix enjouée.

-Je l'ai vu » souffla Queen en réprimant difficilement l'émotion de sa voix.

Le silence au bout du combiné dura quelques secondes, avant que le Belge demande avec inquiétude :

« Tu veux que je passe ?

-A notre glacier dans vingt minutes ?

-J'arrive. »

Le fleuriste raccrocha, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Les gestes habituels pour démarrer sa moto refirent surface, il réinstalla son casque et s'élança. La vitesse de son véhicule lui faisait tout oublier. Ou presque. En tout cas, suffisamment pour se concentrer sur sa route, zigzaguer entre des poteaux mal placés et sillonner les petites ruelles étroites qu'il connaissait. A peine parvenu au lieu de rendez-vous, il remarqua la moto de son ami et esquissa un mince sourire de reconnaissance : Sylphide était l'un des seuls sur lequel il savait pouvoir compter en toute occasion. Cela faisait des années à présent qu'ils se connaissaient, et leur amitié n'avait jamais été ébranlée, malgré la distance et les problèmes respectifs. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en Belgique, le pays natal de Sylphide, après que son père ait reçu une promotion sur place. Queen avait tout d'abord exécré ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais après quatre années de vadrouilles en duo avec son camarade, il avait changé d'avis. Malheureusement, il avait dû déménager, et était reparti avec son père dans différents pays. Mais il avait toujours gardé contact avec son ami d'enfance, et ils avaient réussi à se revoir plus ou moins régulièrement. Et trois ans après sa propre arrivée en Grèce, Sylphide était venu lui aussi, accompagnant quelqu'un –Queen n'avait pas besoin d'être grand philosophe pour comprendre que ce quelqu'un avait ravi le cœur de son compagnon.

Tout à ses pensées, il entra dans le petit magasin. Il vit Sylphide installé à leur table habituelle et le rejoignit. Le Belge se leva aussitôt et le prit dans ses bras, inquiet :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Autant que possible, répondit l'Allemand. Merci d'être venu.

-Tu t'entends ? Evidemment que j'allais te rejoindre ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Je t'en remercie quand même. »

Les deux amis se sourirent, avant de s'asseoir. Queen ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, ni ce qu'il allait dire. Ce fut son camarade qui relança la conversation :

« Alors tu es allé à l'adresse que je t'ai donnée, déclara Sylphide avec un ton presque triste.

-Tu te doutais bien de ce que j'allais faire, rétorqua le fleuriste un peu sèchement. Si tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille, tu n'avais qu'à pas me la donner.

-Je sais, je m'en veux du reste. Je n'aurais pas dû t'impliquer dans cette histoire, soupira le jeune homme.

-C'est fait, maintenant, répondit Queen en fermant les yeux. Ni toi, ni moi, on ne peut revenir en arrière.

-Tu l'as vu ? » demanda Sylphide en penchant la tête sur le côté.

L'Allemand resta silencieux quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. C'était le même homme qu'il y a trois ans, mais… Ses yeux, Syl'. Ils étaient différents.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua le jeune homme.

-Il n'avait pas le même regard. La drogue l'a complètement détruit. Il ne vit plus que pour sa dose. Je crois qu'il se souvient même pas du flic qu'il a tué lors d'une descente de la brigade des stups. Il a dit que j'étais un ange, ajouta-t-il avec un rire qui sonnait faux. J'ai signé son arrêt de mort et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. »

Sylphide fronça les sourcils, intrigué et inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'ai rendu riche, en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il s'achète deux ou trois doses de la meilleure came qui circule dans son quartier. Soit il crève en s'injectant ses saloperies trop vite parce qu'il est en manque, soit un de ses collègues va se charger de lui faire la peau pour avoir l'argent. J'imagine qu'il est déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et… Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demanda le Belge.

-Non. Peut-être. Je sais pas, en fait, marmonna le fleuriste. En tout cas, maintenant, je suis tranquille avec mon passé.

-Et Gordon ? »

Queen sursauta et dévisagea son ami, qui avait un visage impassible. Evidemment. On ne pouvait rien cacher à Sylphide, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à le laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Tu savais pour Gordon avant de me téléphoner ? demanda néanmoins le jeune homme.

-Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Si j'avais eu le temps de me renseigner, jamais je n'aurais demandé ton aide, se récria-t-il. Je ne t'aurais pas fait ça…, ajouta-t-il avec une petite voix.

-Je sais, Syl'. Gordon n'est au courant de rien. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

-Tu devrais peut-être.

-Et c'est toi qui me donne des conseils ? se moqua gentiment Queen. Si tu me disais un peu ce qui se passe ? Tu travailles pour qui exactement ? Inferno ou Gemini ? »

Sylphide fit la moue avec un sourire, avant de lâcher :

« Inferno, mais par procuration. Je ne la supporte pas.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? s'étonna l'Allemand.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Valentine ? C'est pour lui que je le fais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. La preuve, je t'ai fait jouer un rôle immonde dans cette affaire alors que tu es mon seul véritable ami, siffla-t-il d'un ton dégoûté. Et maintenant, tu es impliqué jusqu'au cou là-dedans, à cause de moi !

-C'était aussi mon choix, rétorqua Queen.

-Peut-être. Mais je savais exactement quoi te donner en échange pour que tu le fasses. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore cloué au mur. »

Le fleuriste esquissa un sourire et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son camarade :

« Parce que malgré tout tu restes mon ami. On a tous les deux fait des choix. Grâce à toi, je suis en règle avec mon passé. Et ça compte pour moi.

-J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas, soupira Sylphide en secouant la tête.

-Il faudra que je rencontre ce Valentine, se moqua Queen. Il doit être exceptionnel pour avoir réussi à t'attacher à lui de cette façon.

-Oh oui, il l'est. Malheureusement, Pandore le sait aussi.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment…, réalisa l'Allemand en voyant le regard brillant de son ami.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, soupira le Belge. Des fois, je me dis que ça aurait été plus simple pour moi de ne pas l'avoir rencontré, et après je repense au jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois… Désolé, je tourne au sentimental larmoyant, ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

-Bah, autant que notre entrevue serve à quelque chose. Les amis sont faits pour ça, je crois. »

#

Kagaho poussa le portail de la propriété et s'avança sur le chemin de graviers, avant qu'un bruit de galopade le fasse se tourner sur le côté. Langue pendante et courant ventre à terre, Cerbère se jeta sur lui, aboyant à la cantonade et secouant joyeusement la queue. Le jeune homme caressa l'énorme chien noir avec un léger sourire, avant de relever les yeux vers Pharaon, qui le regardait de loin. Il se rapprocha et déclara :

« Ravi de te revoir.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour hier, commenta Kagaho.

-Mes omelettes sont les meilleures de Grèce, répondit-il avec un rire, plus détendu. Mais tu avais de bonnes raisons, alors ce n'est que partie remise.

-Avec plaisir, accepta le jeune homme. Comment se porte l'aigle ?

-Très bien, mais il a faim. Il t'attendait visiblement. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les volières, Cerbère sur les talons. L'oiseau était installé sur une branche, le regard rivé sur eux. Il écarta les ailes et se laissa porter sur le sol, tandis que les deux Egyptiens entraient dans la gigantesque cage. Pharaon tendit le paquet de viande crue à son compagnon, mais le rapace s'en empara d'un coup de bec vif et s'empressa de l'avaler, sous le regard surpris des deux hommes.

« Apparemment, il n'a plus besoin qu'on lui donne la becquée, commenta Kagaho.

-On dirait bien… » marmonna Pharaon avec une voix étrange.

Intrigué, l'ancien assassin se retourna vers son camarade, qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Surpris par leur soudaine proximité, Kagaho voulut se reculer et trébucha contre une souche. Pharaon tenta de le retenir, lui agrippant le bras, mais il fut à son tour entraîné dans la chute, se retrouvant affalé sur son vis-à-vis.

« Désolé, souffla Kagaho. Tu veux bien… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Pharaon l'embrassa.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

****Bonsoir tout le monde !

Non ce n'est pas un mirage, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de MB ! :D Je suis profondément désolée de l'attente, mais faut vous en prendre aux techniciens internet de mon nouveau chez-moi qui n'ont pas fait que du bon boulot... Bref, passons. Et sachez aussi que mes cours ayant commencé très fort, j'ai peu de temps devant moi, alors le rythme de parution risque de ne pas suivre comme je l'espère... Qui vivra verra, mais un lecteur averti en vaut deux ;) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 11<strong>

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? s'écria Kagaho en repoussant brutalement Pharaon.

-Je t'embrasse, répliqua-t-il platement. Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Me le dire ça n'aurait pas été plus simple ? rétorqua sèchement l'ancien assassin en se relevant d'un bond, furieux.

-Tu me plais, c'est si difficile à concevoir ? »

Kagaho se figea, dévisageant son camarade en se demandant clairement s'il ne se moquait pas tout simplement de lui mais le visage sérieux de Pharaon le convainquit que son compatriote était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« C'est ridicule, répliqua-t-il. Tu me connais à peine !

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir de toi pour avoir envie de passer une nuit en ta compagnie. »

A ces mots, la poitrine de Kagaho se serra de colère : alors c'était ça ? En lieu et place de l'amitié naissante qu'il avait imaginée, il ne serait qu'un coup d'un soir ?

« C'est tout ? siffla-t-il, les yeux plissés. Je ne suis qu'un plan cul ?

-Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça devienne plus, remarqua Pharaon.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, qui m'aime pour ce que je suis réellement, fit-il d'un ton froid.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ce quelqu'un que tu as eu un imprévu qui t'a perturbé ? lança le propriétaire des lieux en haussant un sourcil. Je ne fais que constater l'évidence, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'éclat dangereux dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, rétorqua Pharaon. Est-ce que tu as déjà connu quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Autre chose que ce qu'il te fait vivre ? Tu es sûr que c'est de lui dont tu as besoin, Kagaho ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il était plaqué contre le grillage, qui eut un cliquetis métallique assourdissant. L'oiseau de proie poussa un cri et s'envola d'un battement d'ailes se percher sur une branche, tandis que Cerbère se mettait à grogner, crocs à découvert, prêt à défendre son maître.

« Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas, gronda Kagaho en raffermissant sa prise sur la gorge de son compagnon. Ne t'avise plus de parler de lui de cette façon. Jamais. »

Pharaon hocha difficilement la tête. Kagaho le relâcha d'un geste brusque, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau normalement. L'énorme chien noir s'avança vers son maître et lui lécha la main, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. L'assassin tourna les talons et sortit de la volière, avant de lâcher d'un ton sec :

« Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour l'oiseau, ne t'attends pas à me revoir. »

Puis il partit définitivement.

#

Lorsqu'Aiolia revint du commissariat, il était exténué. La journée avait été désastreuse, et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Aldébaran Constelação s'était au moins excusé de son retard et surtout de ne pas avoir prévenu ses collègues, mais le mal était fait, puisque Egidio Granchio l'avait déjà catalogué et l'avait définitivement à l'œil. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait contre les journalistes, mais ce n'était pas une raison de tout lui mettre sur le dos… Le jeune homme n'avait répondu à aucune de ses piques ouvertes, mais il en venait à se demander si son idée était vraiment une _bonne_ idée.

Malheureusement, les confrontations n'étaient pas terminées pour autant, puisqu'il avait des révélations à faire cracher à son frère… Restait à espérer qu'Ayoros soit plus complaisant que cet abruti d'Italien.

Aiolia referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il découvrit son ainé installé sur le canapé, des papiers étalés par terre, sur les genoux, sur la table, absolument partout.

« Tu essayes de refaire la déco ? se moqua-t-il en s'avançant.

-Déjà rentré ? s'étonna Ayoros en réponse.

-Il est tout de même presque vingt heures, rétorqua Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dit pas que tu as passé ta journée à trier des dossiers qui ne te regardent plus ! »

Le visage de son frère fut un aveu plus que suffisant. Avec un soupir, le cadet saisit une chaise et l'amena près du canapé, vu que tous les coussins étaient déjà occupés.

« Tu m'expliques ?

-Je voulais mettre de l'ordre, c'est tout.

-A ta place j'aurais tout mis à la poubelle. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais savoir, tu le sais parfaitement. »

Ayoros rassembla quelques feuilles en un tas soigné, avant de prendre son inspiration :

« Hier, d'un commun accord, Saga et moi avons décidé que ce serait mieux pour la société que je parte.

-Donc tu as démissionné ? Ou tu as été viré ?

-Un peu des deux, avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne. Ce n'était pas très clair.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais voulu quitter ce job ? s'étonna le plus jeune. Tu t'es toujours éclaté, là-bas… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'espère que ton patron ne t'a rien fait, ajouta-t-il avec suspicion.

-Non ! s'écria Ayoros. Non, c'est juste qu'on était en… désaccord. Il y a quelques mois, Saga a eu un souci avec son frère et j'ai jugé bon d'intervenir, expliqua-t-il avec réticence. Si sur le moment le problème a été réglé, depuis ils ne se sont plus vus et j'en suis plus ou moins responsable.

-Mais tu as fait ça pour l'aider non ? Il est con ou quoi ton patron ? »

L'aîné eut un petit sourire et rétorqua :

« Si on devait être en froid à cause de Marine, est-ce que tu ne lui en voudrais pas un peu ?

-Mais Marine est ma petite-amie, riposta Aiolia. Ça ne compte pas. Ne me dis pas… » balbutia-t-il enfin.

Ayoros haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les papiers qui encombraient la table basse. Aiolia sauta sur ses pieds et s'installa sur le canapé, ignorant les froissements de protestation des feuilles sur lesquelles il s'était assis.

« Hey, regarde-moi ! Tu aimes ton patron ?

-Plus qu'il ne faudrait.

-Il le sait ? »

L'aîné rit, mais d'un rire sans joie et sarcastique :

« Evidemment non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Et tu as supporté ça depuis que lui et son frère ne se parlent plus ? Tu aimes souffrir ou quoi ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix désolée lorsqu'il vit qu'Ayoros hochait la tête.

-Il faut croire. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, Lia. On a pris la bonne décision.

-Là-dessus je suis d'accord, approuva le cadet. Mais alors il se passe quoi maintenant ?

-Rien du tout. Ne t'en occupe pas, Aiolia, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Fais moi confiance.

-Mouais, marmonna le journaliste avec une moue dubitative. Comment veux-tu que je te croie alors que tu as oublié de prendre du café ? »

Ayoros sourit d'un air désolé tandis que son frère éclatait de rire :

« C'est pas grave, je m'en occuperai demain. Viens là » ajouta-t-il en prenant son aîné dans ses bras.

#

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai horreur des journées comme celle-là ! grommela Egidio en coupant le moteur de son véhicule.

-Dis aussi que me ramener chez moi était une corvée de plus dans ta vie, commenta Dokho en ouvrant la portière. Navré que ma voiture ait décidé de me lâcher précisément aujourd'hui. Tu entres boire quelque chose ?

-Tu me proposes un verre alors que je conduis après ? se moqua l'Italien en sortant à son tour. Ça marche, tant que tu me fais pas avaler du saké.

-Le saké est une boisson japonaise, sourit son collègue. Toi et la géographie ça fait deux, hein ?

-Bah, c'est dans le même coin tout ça : Chine, Japon, Corée… C'est pareil.

-Dis aussi que l'Italie et la France c'est la même chose !

-Ça na rien à voir ! » protesta l'ancien tireur en suivant son camarade jusque chez lui.

Dokho secoua la tête avec un rire amusé, avant d'inviter son ami à entrer. Parvenus dans le salon, il avisa Shion, installé sur le canapé, Mu assis à côté de lui. Leurs visages grave le figea quelques instants, mais Egidio avait déjà pris la parole :

« Mu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Nous devons parler, répondit Shion à la place de son cousin. A propos de vous deux, ainsi que de Dokho et moi.

-En quoi ça vous concerne ? rétorqua l'Italien en fronçant les sourcils. Me dis pas que j'ai besoin de l'accord de la belle-mère ?

-S'il te plait, souffla Mu. Assieds-toi. C'est à propos de ce dont on a parlé hier soir. »

Egidio acquiesça et obtempéra à la demande du jeune homme, imité presque aussitôt par Dokho, qui esquissa un léger sourire à l'intention de son amant. Shion lui sourit en retour avant de soupirer :

« Mu m'a dit que tu avais remarqué la façon dont nous avions ouvert le coffre d'Hadès, Egidio. Il m'a dit également qu'il ne voulait plus rien te cacher. »

Le policier jeta un regard à son compagnon, qui planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux, plus sombres, de l'Italien.

« Je n'ai pas envie non plus d'avoir de secrets pour toi, Dokho, reprit l'Atlante. Mais il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux que ce que nous allons vous apprendre est dangereux. Il s'agit du secret le plus absolu de notre peuple, qui peut nous mener à notre perte. Vous comprenez ? »

Le Chinois hocha lentement la tête, ayant eut le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet et relativement préparé à ce qui allait suivre. Mais Egidio, lui, rétorqua sèchement :

« Mu m'a déjà fait la morale à ce sujet, j'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas spécialement en parler. J'ai du mal à concevoir un truc aussi gros, mais admettons. Pourquoi nous le dire si c'est si important à vos yeux ?

-Parce qu'on a confiance en vous, déclara Shion. Parce qu'aussi bien moi que mon cousin, nous voulons nous donner une chance de vivre quelque chose avec vous, et que ce ne sera possible que si vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.

-Je crois pas que je suis prêt à ça. »

Mu écarquilla les yeux, visiblement blessé par les mots secs de l'Italien qui reprit aussitôt, ayant remarqué qu'il avait touché le jeune homme sans le vouloir :

« Je dis pas que je veux pas l'entendre, votre secret, hein ! C'est juste que… Mu et moi on a même pas dîné en tête à tête, encore ! C'est pas un peu précipité de me confier quelque chose d'aussi important pour vous ? » finit-il par avouer, un peu désemparé.

Mu se leva et alla s'agenouiller face à son compagnon et prit son visage entre ses mains, avant de souffler :

« Je t'aime. »

Dokho étouffa un rire en voyant son collègue rougir. Egidio lui jeta un regard noir, mais les mots du jeune Atlante avaient fait leur effet. Mu s'installa près de lui et attrapa sa main, avant d'acquiescer en direction de son cousin qui reprit la parole d'un ton grave :

« Vous savez déjà que la charge de grand prêtre nécessite une préparation particulière, expliqua-t-il. Parmi celle-ci, il y a le renforcement de capacités qui sont naturelles chez nous, pour les rendre plus puissantes… Beaucoup plus puissantes. C'est grâce à ces capacités que nous avons débloqué la serrure du coffre, que Mu m'a prévenu de ce qui était arrivé hier, que nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour communiquer.

-Shion, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? interrogea Dokho, perdu malgré lui.

-Je parle de télépathie, de télékinésie. Des dons que nous avons appris à maîtriser et qui pourraient se révéler dangereux pour nous si des personnes voulaient les utiliser à mauvais escient. Mais dangereux aussi pour les autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle notre peuple continue à vivre reclus, avec des contacts plus que limités avec d'autres populations. Dokho, je pourrais te tuer rien qu'en le pensant, souffla l'Atlante, le cœur battant. Je pourrais t'extorquer tes secrets, violer ta conscience, t'anéantir d'une simple pression mentale » termina-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Un silence oppressant s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Les deux policiers, perplexes, se jetèrent un coup d'œil, sans savoir que dire après une telle révélation.

« J'ai du mal à y croire, murmura le Chinois. Même si tout s'accorde à te donner raison.

-C'est toi qui a bloqué l'ascenseur, l'autre fois ? l'interrompit Egidio en se tournant vers Mu.

-Elle n'avait pas à dire du mal de toi, répondit le jeune homme.

-Tu as fait _quoi_ ? s'écria Shion. Mu ! Voilà précisément une mauvaise utilisation de la télékinésie, grinça-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et encore, il n'est rien arrivé.

-Vous feriez des bons policiers, intervint Dokho, essayant d'apaiser la situation.

-Non, nia l'Atlante. Parce que notre première règle, celle que nous ne devons jamais transgresser, est de ne pas s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans son accord. Ce serait un viol pur et simple. C'est irréparable. Même si c'est fait pour une juste cause, il s'agit du plus abominable des crimes, Dokho.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-il. Enfin je pense.

-Je crois qu'un verre ferait le plus grand bien, soupira Egidio. T'as pas un truc bien fort ? Genre… Du coca ? »

Le Chinois haussa un sourcil.

« Hé, si je bois de l'alcool, je vais penser que j'ai imaginé cette conversation, s'écria l'Italien. Non, en fait, c'est prendre l'air qui ferait vraiment du bien, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mu.

-Je veux bien, accepta celui-ci.

-Dokho, on se voit demain. A bientôt belle-mère » salua-t-il en agitant la main, avant de quitter l'habitation à grands pas.

Mu prit une grande inspiration, encouragé par un signe de la tête de son cousin, et le suivit à l'extérieur.

« Il l'a plutôt bien pris, commenta Dokho en poussant un long soupir.

-Trop bien, je dirais. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Tu n'as qu'à vérifier.

-Dokho ! s'exclama Shion.

-Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas parler de vos… dons de cette façon. Laisse-moi du temps pour digérer ça, d'accord ? »

L'Atlante ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé, brusquement exténué. Il sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, même s'il se calmait petit à petit.

« Dokho… J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose, chuchota-t-il, gardant les paupières closes.

-Quoi donc ? demanda le policier en se rapprochant de lui.

-De ne jamais me demander d'utiliser mes dons ou ceux de Mu pour vous aider dans une enquête. Promets-le-moi Dokho…

-D'accord, opina le Chinois. De toute façon, ça ne serait pas correct. Tu as ma parole, Shion. Je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon, tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais je préfère me fier à ta capacité de tenir ta promesse qu'en la mienne à te dire non. »

Dokho passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, qui rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui, un peu inquiet. Le policier lui sourit tendrement et chuchota :

« Merci d'avoir confiance en moi. »

Shion sourit en retour et rétorqua doucement :

« Merci à toi de m'accepter tel que je suis. »


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre du mois, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Quelques rappels chronologiques en fin de chapitres par le biais de notes, car déjà moi j'ai un peu de mal à tout re-situer convenablement sans ma chronologie à côté, alors vous...

Mes plus sincères excuses pour les reviews qui n'ont pas eues de réponses, j'espère réussir à arranger ça pour ce chapitre-ci ;)

Bonne lecture et merci à tous, nottament à **Camhyoga** pour sa relecture ! _Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 12<strong>

Enfoncé dans le siège passager de la voiture d'Egidio, Mu n'osait dire un mot. Il sentait que son compagnon était perturbé par ce qui venait de se dire sur son peuple et les pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Mais lui-même était troublé, inquiet –même plus, il était effrayé. Certes, l'Italien semblait lui parler normalement, en tout cas c'était vrai pour les quelques mots qu'il avait lâchés depuis leur révélation.

Relevant les yeux vers la route, il se rendit compte qu'ils ne se dirigeaient ni vers le quartier où habitait Shaka, ni vers l'immeuble où logeait le policier.

« Egidio ? souffla-t-il.

-J'ai envie de marcher sur la plage » répondit-il à la question implicite.

Il gara le véhicule sur le parking bétonné et sortit de l'habitacle, relevant le col de sa chemise pour faire face au vent marin qui s'était levé avec la nuit. Mu quitta la voiture à son tour et le suivit sur le petit chemin qui menait vers le sable mouillé. Ils marchèrent un moment sans rien dire, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'obscurité à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

« C'est à cause de ça que tu me comprends aussi bien ? » demanda soudain Egidio en s'arrêtant.

Le jeune homme se figea, avant de secouer la tête :

« Non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la télépathie ou de la télékinésie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Mu hésita, serra les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se donner du courage et pour se protéger du vent –à moins que ce soit pour se protéger de l'Italien, il ne savait pas trop.

« J'ai une sensibilité exacerbée, finit-il par répondre à voix basse. J'arrive à percevoir les émotions des personnes, tout du moins celles qu'elles ressentent avec le plus de force. Je sens que tu es en colère, ajouta-t-il en se détournant, la gorge serrée. Je sens aussi que tu as peur, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. »

Il se mordit violemment les lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »

Un bref instant de silence, puis une présence derrière lui et des bras entourant ses épaules, le serrant contre un torse puissant. Mu sentit la pression de sa poitrine disparaître en même temps que l'Italien le maintenait fermement contre lui, dans une étreinte possessive mais rassurante à la fois.

« J'aurais jamais peur de toi, pas après que tu aies regardé mes photos jusqu'au bout et que tu aies dit que tu m'aimais. J'ai juste peur que tout ce qu'on a vécu soit dû à vos dons, et non pas parce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous. »

L'Atlante se retourna dans les bras de son compagnon et rétorqua doucement :

« Toute la télépathie et la télékinésie du monde entier ne pourraient pas me permettre de voir qui tu es réellement. Et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi.

-C'est quoi alors ? balbutia l'ancien tireur d'élite en secouant la tête.

-C'est toi. Juste toi. »

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une paire de lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes, un peu brutales mais d'une douceur à damner un saint. Mu passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement pressés l'un contre l'autre, autant que leurs vêtements le permettaient. Enfiévrés, leurs corps semblaient se mouvoir seuls, sans aucune logique. Leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, leurs mains butaient l'une contre l'autre avant de s'entrelacer, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient dans un ballet étrange mais tellement agréable. Egidio laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune Atlante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ses reins. Il sentit Mu frissonner sous la caresse lascive et indécente. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, certain que désormais il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

« Fais moi penser demain à remercier Shura, souffla-t-il tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Shura ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre, les joues un peu rouges et le regard brillant.

-C'est juste que sans lui, on serait pas là ce soir. »

#

Installé derrière son ordinateur, Rune s'adossa un instant contre le dossier de son fauteuil et grimaça. Il avait dû abandonner le siège auquel il était habitué lors de leur fuite précipitée de leurs locaux quelques mois plus tôt et n'avait pas réussi à en trouver un autre qui lui convienne réellement. Certes, il était très difficile, mais ça n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué. Résultat : celui-ci lui donnait mal au dos et il devait aller marcher toutes les deux ou trois heures pour ne pas rester bloqué. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se ré-avança vers l'écran et reprit son travail avec impassibilité. Seule la rapidité de ses doigts sur le clavier prouvait qu'il était pressé de finir sa transaction. Quelques instants plus tard, l'imprimante ronronna et sortit les réservations. Chania-Athènes, aller simple. Rune regarda le papier avec appréhension, sans pour autant s'en saisir. Il pressentait que leur décision de repartir de Crête ne leur apporterait que des ennuis et même en restant ici, ceux-ci ne se seraient sans doute pas gênés pour venir à eux malgré tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla soudain une voix douce contre son cou.

Avec un frisson, le Norvégien se retourna vers son amant, qui lui sourit avec tendresse. Un sourire dont il était avare, mais qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. Rune n'avait jamais compris comment Minos pouvait avoir une telle expression sur son visage, lui qui n'affichait en général que de la condescendance indulgente. Finalement, il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi il était amoureux de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ce dernier en avisant le regard du secrétaire posé sur lui.

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse et répondit en attrapant les feuilles :

« Nos billets pour demain (1). Je vais aller dire à Eaque qu'il peut prévenir Kagaho de notre arrivée, expliqua-t-il en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

-Et la réponse à ma deuxième question ? l'arrêta Minos avec curiosité.

-Je t'aime. »

L'ex-Juge écarquilla les yeux, pris par surprise, avant de sourire à nouveau et de le serrer contre lui avec possessivité.

« C'est la première fois que tu me dis ça.

-Je préfère prendre les devants avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, rétorqua-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? s'étonna Minos, de plus en plus indécis.

-Parce que c'est vrai, éluda le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois, dans un an… Au moins je n'aurais pas à regretter de ne te l'avoir jamais avoué.

-Tu m'inquiètes, murmura son compagnon en renforçant son emprise sur lui. Il ne nous arrivera rien, j'en suis sûr. Et de toute façon, on sera ensemble, alors quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je m'en fiche tant que tu es là. »

Cette tirade tira un rire à Rune : Minos dans toute son égocentricité et sa sincérité. Il posa sa main sur celles de son amant et leva les yeux vers lui, avisant la lueur de désir dans son regard clair.

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour donner les horaires à Eaque, et je te rejoins, proposa-t-il.

-Tu en as deux, riposta Minos. Et je suis généreux. »

Rune haussa un sourcil circonspect et secoua la tête, avant de lâcher :

« Tu as été roi dans une autre vie, je ne vois que ça comme explication.

-Tu perds du temps, se moqua le Norvégien. Je t'attends dans quelle chambre, la tienne ou la mienne ?

-Dans laquelle est-ce que je passe toutes mes nuits ? rétorqua Rune. A tout de suite. »

#

« Et c'était super ! Franchement, j'avais un peu peur au début, mais ils sont tous supers sympas. Surtout Shun, on a plein de points en commun. Il a même un frère ainé qui te ressemble un peu, tu sais. »

Une tasse à la main, Kagaho écoutait son cadet lui raconter sa journée entre deux bouchées de falafels (2). Il esquissa un sourire : cette confiance que lui témoignait Sui lui avait réellement manqué. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour renouer le lien qu'ils partageaient avant Hadès. Après tout, il avait trahi son frère, rien de moins. Même si tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent n'avait eu pour but que de le protéger, il avait en partie échoué. Pourtant, petit à petit, Sui était revenu vers lui, presque timidement. Il se souvenait encore des yeux brillants de son cadet lorsqu'ils s'étaient pris dans les bras, un soir, chez Anna et Petrus. Ce soir où Kagaho avait vu que son frère lui avait enfin pardonné et qu'il était prêt à tout recommencer. Il avait été tellement soulagé et aussi tellement fier de son frère. Il n'était plus le petit garçon frêle et un peu pleurnichard qui venait chercher du réconfort contre lui les soirs de pluie battante il avait souffert et grandi trop vite, mais surtout il semblait avoir compris. Compris ce que son aîné avait dû traverser toutes ces années, les choix qu'il avait faits, sa tristesse et surtout son amour qu'il ne savait pas comment partager équitablement entre lui et son amant. Cette prise de conscience avait achevé de renforcer le tissage étroit qui les reliait, et Kagaho s'était senti libéré d'un poids bien lourd.

« …En tout cas il est vraiment doué, tu verrais ça ! Il a un talent fou, j'aimerais tellement y arriver aussi bien que lui, continuait Sui avec entrain, ponctuant son admiration par de grands gestes enthousiastes.

-Et si tu lui proposais de venir manger ici un jour ? intervint l'ancien assassin. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Shun, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, opina son frère. Tu serais d'accord ? ajouta-t-il.

-Si je te le dis. »

Le sourire ravi de son cadet lui tira un rire discret, interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Je reviens » déclara Kagaho en quittant la pièce pour répondre, suivi du regard par l'adolescent.

Comme s'il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien l'appeler… Il secoua la tête et termina son plat avec attention : tout le monde s'était accordé à dire qu'il était trop maigre, surtout Milo. Il faudrait que son frère le rencontre aussi, à l'occasion.

Dans sa chambre, Kagaho décrocha, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres. A la voix de son amant, il sut ce qu'Eaque voulait lui annoncer.

« On arrive à midi, confirma le Népalais à voix basse. Rune vient juste de faire les réservations.

-Je vous attendrai là-bas. »

Eaque ne chercha pas à le contredire : il avait déjà essayé (3) et la réaction de l'Egyptien n'avait laissé aucune place à une quelconque discussion. Le jeune homme était borné, mais d'un autre côté l'ex-Juge était plutôt content que son amant n'ait pas changé d'idée. Lui aussi préférait le savoir à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime, tu sais, dit-il doucement.

-Quand cette histoire sera terminée, j'aimerais bien qu'on parte tous les deux, le coupa Kagaho.

-En amoureux ? s'étonna le Népalais.

-Tu voulais me faire découvrir ton pays, lui rappela-t-il. J'aimerais bien voir la neige.

-Et le snowboard, n'oublie pas ça ! rit Eaque en se remémorant l'état de panique totale au moment où il avait dit ces mots. Ça me ferait très plaisir » ajouta-t-il.

Même sans le voir, il sut que l'Egyptien souriait aussi. La bonne humeur revenue sur ses traits, le Népalais reprit :

« Je demanderai à Rune pour les billets, mais pour le moment il est occupé. A croire que Minos ne sait pas se retenir de se jeter sur lui dès qu'il le voit.

-Dois-je te rappeler que vous partagez ce point commun ? se moqua Kagaho.

-C'est faux. Rune ne me fait pas particulièrement bander, alors que toi… »

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil le fit éclater de rire :

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je prends tout ce que tu dis au sérieux !

-Tu es pire que Minos quand tu t'y mets. »

Le sourire dans la voix de l'Egyptien fit fondre son compagnon. Oui, quelques jours ensemble loin de tous leurs tracas, uniquement à profiter l'un de l'autre, étaient une perspective très alléchante.

« Et ton frère ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Petrus et Anna seraient ravis de l'avoir pour eux pendant une ou deux semaines. Il s'est fait des amis à son lycée, notamment un garçon de sa classe.

-Marcherait-il sur les pas de son frère ? s'amusa le Népalais. Tant mieux, je suis content pour lui, conclut-il plus sérieusement.

-Moi aussi, soupira Kagaho. Tu me manques, souffla-t-il finalement.

-On se revoit demain.

-Dans des circonstances qui ne me plaisent pas.

-Je sais. A moi non plus, ni à aucun d'entre nous. Mais on s'en sortira, tu verras. »

#

Réprimant un bâillement, le jeune homme s'amusa à faire bouger l'espèce de jeu qu'il avait gagné en ouvrant un œuf au chocolat quelques instants plus tôt. Le papier rouge et blanc traînait encore à côté du casque posé négligemment sur la table. Son compagnon l'aurait sûrement réprimandé pour son alimentation peu diététique, s'il avait été là. Seulement Edward devait certainement être encore collé aux basques de Pandore, à lui servir de larbin. Pauvre brun.

Un voyant vert se mit soudain à clignoter, le coupant brutalement dans sa tentative d'étirement. Avec un geste vif, il s'empara des écouteurs et les mit sur ses oreilles. Ce qu'il entendit lui fit esquisser un sourire carnassier. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone et lança, après avoir entendu le bruit de la communication ouverte :

« Passe-moi la patronne, Edward, mon chou. Oui, c'est urgent. Ah, patronne ! Les Juges arrivent demain midi, vous allez pouvoir leur envoyer votre comité d'accueil au port. Oui, ils y seront tous, c'est confirmé. Pas de soucis, j'aime rendre service ! » termina-t-il avec une hypocrisie qu'il était le seul à saisir.

Non, vraiment, il n'aimerait pas être à la place des Juges le lendemain. C'est que Pandore avait la rancune tenace, très tenace, et il était bien satisfait d'être dans son camp plutôt que dans celui adverse. Avec un petit bruit ressemblant à un ronronnement, Cheshire déchira un nouvel emballage de Kinder et engloutit le chocolat au lait en se léchant les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> :

(1) Pour rappel, les chapitres 7 à 12 se passent dans la même journée. Donc du chapitre 1 au chapitre 6 : première journée avec l'attentat, 7 à 12 : deuxième journée avec la mise en place des différentes réactions et futures embrouilles.

(2) Les falafels sont une spécialité culinaire très répandue au Proche-Orient constituée de boulettes de pois chiches ou de fèves frites dans l'huile. Cette spécialité trouve son origine en Égypte, pendant la première moitié du premier millénaire de notre ère. La variante égyptienne utilise exclusivement des fèves, tandis que d'autres variantes peuvent utiliser uniquement des pois chiches. [Wikipédia est notre ami]

(3) Chapitre 7, lorsque Eaque annonce à Kagaho qu'ils arrivent le lendemain.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! :) **  
><strong>

Tout d'abord, mes meilleurs voeux de Noël (en retard) et pour la nouvelle année à venir (en avance) ! :D

Ensuite, mes plus sincères excuses pour avoir autant tardé sur ce chapitre, presque plus de deux mois ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre et j'ai encore du mal à en être satisfaite, mais il est nécessaire comme transition, aussi je suis désolée s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Enfin, un vote primordial : c'est VOUS qui allez décider du sort d'un des personnages. Le choix est simple : est-ce qu'il meurt ou est-ce qu'il survit ? Et pour corser le tout, vous ne saurez pas de qui il s'agit ! ^^ Sinon je sais déjà quelle serait la réponse... :p

Et pour conclure, une bonne nouvelle : le chapitre 14 est quasiment bouclé, il reste moins d'un paragraphe pour le terminer. Il devrait être posté durant la première semaine de Janvier -soit la semaine prochaine en gros. Par contre je ne garantis rien pour les chapitres 15 et 16, car j'ai des examens de fin de semestre à préparer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et quelques remerciements : à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction et à vous tous pour m'avoir encouragée, notamment les non-inscrits à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. _Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Appuyé sur le dossier de son large fauteuil, Saga gardait les yeux fermés. Dans quelques instants, Katerina viendrait frapper à la porte. Trois coups, légers et discrets, comme toujours. Elle lui dirait que les journalistes l'attendaient en bas, appareils photos et caméras à la main, prêts à tout enregistrer de ce qu'il allait déclarer. Il s'était demandé un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre que Kido leur annonce ce qu'il voulait tant dévoiler aux médias, mais il avait finalement opté pour prendre les devants. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les échecs, et pourtant il venait d'engager une nouvelle phase de la partie qui se jouait entre les deux grandes sociétés grecques et celle venue d'orient. Une partie qui, il l'espérait, ne serait pas qu'un mauvais remake de Battle Royale. Mais en cet instant précis, les paupières closes, il avait encore le droit de n'être qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, sans responsabilités, qui avait perdu son frère et la seule autre personne au monde qui comptait un tant soit peu pour lui. Il pouvait être lui-même un tout petit peu plus longtemps, se remémorant le numéro de téléphone d'Ayoros, sans se tromper de chiffre une seule fois. Il se redressa brusquement et s'empara de son portable, appuyant sur le clavier avec vivacité. Après une brève attente, une voie encore ensommeillée s'éleva dans le combiné :<p>

« Saga ?

-Bonjour, souffla le PDG. Désolé, je te réveille ?

-Non, mon frère est parti il y a une demi-heure en claquant la porte. »

Saga sentit le poids dans sa poitrine s'alléger inexplicablement. Le sourire omniprésent dans la voix de son ancien second lui faisait un bien fou, c'était indéniable.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

-Je voulais te prévenir que j'allais officialiser ton départ devant la presse, pour le journal de dix heures. »

La phrase avait été lancée d'une traite, comme si cela pouvait atténuer son effet. Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, puis Ayoros murmura :

« C'est bien. Katerina aura du fil à retordre avec la quantité de CV qui va arriver au courrier, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire désolé.

-Tu crois que je te remplacerai si rapidement ?

-On sait tous les deux que oui. »

Cette fois, la colère avait fait son apparition, sous-jacente, essayant de sortir. Dans son siège, Saga se crispa : il l'avait bien cherchée, après tout. Il entendit Ayoros soupirer puis reprendre :

« Je pense qu'il serait plus… judicieux que nous n'ayons plus de contact.

-Oui, approuva le PDG un peu trop vivement. Désolé du dérangement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Saga reposa le téléphone au moment même où Katerina entrait.

« Monsieur, ils vous attendent. »

#

Si Valentine était lui aussi installé à son bureau, il n'avait pas pour autant les mêmes préoccupations que Saga quelques instants plus tôt. Lui faisait plutôt dans la culpabilité, à vrai dire. Lorsque Sylphide l'avait retrouvé chez lui la veille au soir, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui parler de l'idée qu'avait eue Pandore de l'envoyer en tant qu'infiltré dans la société Gemini. De toute façon, il savait quelle réaction aurait eue son amant : des éclats de colère dans la voix accompagnés d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Mais au lieu de tout lui avouer, il n'avait réussi qu'à se taire. Le Belge allait encore plus lui en vouloir…

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain sur Edward. Le jeune homme avait un air paniqué dans le regard, qui contrastait avec le sérieux de son visage :

« Pandore veut vous voir, déclara-t-il. Mais vous feriez mieux de regarder le journal télévisé avant d'y aller… »

Intrigué, le Chypriote obtempéra. Saga Gemini apparut à l'écran, derrière un pupitre installé spécialement pour l'occasion. Une conférence de presse. Valentine augmenta le son, bien qu'il sache déjà ce que devait être en train de dire leur concurrent. Lorsqu'il se tut, une multitude de questions jaillirent du parterre de journalistes, dont celle d'une femme à la voix suraigüe qui retint l'attention de tous :

« Monsieur Gemini ! Le départ de votre second a-t-il un rapport avec l'attentat dont monsieur Kido a été victime avant-hier ? »

Le jeune homme sentit ses épaules s'affaisser : déjà que la situation était compliquée, voilà que des imprévus surgissaient. Mais Valentine devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente manœuvre, parfaitement réalisée. Agir vite et frapper rapidement pour surprendre tout le monde. Malgré tout, cette décision avait aussi l'inconvénient majeur de dévoiler au grand jour que la société Gemini était en position de faiblesse. Saga jouait à un jeu risqué à double tranchant : cela n'allait pas faciliter les négociations avec Kido sitôt celles-ci remises à l'ordre du jour.

Pandore devait être furieuse. Il faudrait répliquer dans les prochaines 24 heures, pour devancer toute autre proposition d'emploi que Saga pourrait accepter. Pas le temps de prévoir un nouveau logement, mais le CV était prêt –il ne manquait plus que l'aval de sa patronne. Et surtout, penser à prévenir Sylphide.

Valentine inspira longuement, sous le regard inquiet d'Edward. Il se leva et empocha des papiers avant de lâcher :

« Allons-y. »

Pandore était assise sur son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur son bureau et les mains jointes devant sa bouche comme une prière. Mais l'éclat noir de ses yeux et ses mâchoires crispées démontraient que son calme n'était que factice.

« Tu es au courant, Valentine ? fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre.

-Bien. Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu laisses Gemini embaucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Renseigne-toi sur tes éventuels concurrents, et fais le nécessaire pour les plus sérieux. Laisse les autres tenter leur chance, même s'ils n'en ont aucune face à toi. Efface toute trace publique éventuelle de ton travail pour moi, et… »

Interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone, la jeune femme décrocha brusquement et siffla :

« Quoi encore ? Bien, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus suave. Je pars sur le champ. »

Elle raccrocha, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Valentine échangea un coup d'œil avec Edward, qui haussa les épaules avec discrétion.

« Valentine, je te laisse gérer la situation, j'ai un rendez-vous important.

-Un rendez-vous ? s'étonna le Chypriote avec l'audace de celui qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Je ne crois pas l'avoir noté.

-Une réunion d'anciens camarades de classe, rit Pandore en se levant. Violate, nous partons. »

La jeune femme sortit, suivie par son garde du corps que Valentine n'avait même pas remarquée dans le coin de la salle. Il plissa les lèvres : une réunion d'anciens camarades de classe ? De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais eu de franche amitié avec qui que ce soit…

Valentine secoua la tête, chassant de ses pensées ces retrouvailles : il avait autre chose à faire, de bien plus important. Il passa sans le regarder devant Edward, dont les yeux sombres s'étaient dilatés : le Chypriote aurait su, alors, qu'il ne devait pas prendre cette information à la légère.

#

Affalé de façon peu élégante sur le canapé, Johan zappait les chaînes de télévision les unes après les autres, sans s'y attarder plus de quelques instants. De sa place, il entendait Shura s'activer dans la cuisine. Un bref pincement de remords lui étreignit le cœur, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir abattu. Il réagissait toujours de la même façon après avoir été refusé à un emploi : en s'enfermant dans sa solitude avec un air boudeur, puis rattrapait le temps perdu en apitoiements pour s'occuper de son amant, qui encaissait ses sautes d'humeur sans broncher.

Heureusement son compagnon avait pu reporter son arrivée au commissariat pour le début d'après-midi afin de passer sa matinée aux côtés du Suédois déprimé. Une douce odeur de tarte aux pommes avait envahi la pièce depuis peu et malgré tout le jeune homme esquissa un sourire : l'Espagnol était un véritable cordon bleu lorsqu'il se décidait à cuisiner. Finalement, il devrait faire preuve de mélodrame un peu plus souvent pour profiter des recettes de Shura.

La musique du début des informations le fit poser la télécommande sur ses genoux : cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé aux nouvelles, ça lui changerait les idées. Le présentateur salua les spectateurs et lança une vanne pourrie, avant de redevenir sérieux et d'annoncer la retransmission d'une conférence de presse, donnée par Saga Gemini.

Intrigué, Shura passa la tête par la porte et dévisagea l'écran. Le PDG s'avançait vers l'estrade installée pour l'occasion. Le policier remarqua qu'il avait une expression étrange, comme du regret mélangée à de la détermination.

« Messieurs dames, bonjour à tous, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Je ne serai pas long.

-Ils disent tous ça, commenta Johan en attrapant la main de son amant, qui s'était approché derrière le canapé.

-Je vous annonce aujourd'hui le départ de mon second, Ayoros Fotia, des entreprises Gemini. »

Les flashs crépitèrent, tous les journalistes se mirent à crier leurs questions en même temps, rendant toute compréhension impossible. Shura écarquilla les yeux : comment Gemini avait-il pu prendre sciemment cette décision stupide ? Certes, il ne savait presque rien du fonctionnement de la société, mais du peu qu'il en connaissait, c'était le duo Gemini-Fotia qui avait mené les entreprises au sommet. Le silence se fit de nouveau, et Saga hocha la tête vers une journaliste, qui s'empressa de prendre la parole :

« Monsieur Gemini ! Le départ de votre second a-t-il un rapport avec l'attentat dont monsieur Kido a été victime avant-hier ? »

Sur le canapé, Johan se figea, avant de lancer un regard noir à son compagnon. Shura le remarqua et fit la moue : il allait devoir donner une explication.

« Cette décision n'a pas été motivée par cet évènement dramatique, répondit sèchement Saga en foudroyant la femme du regard, la faisant se dandiner sur place. Les raisons qui nous ont poussé à choisir cette option sont internes à la société, ajouta-t-il.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à propos de l'attentat ? s'écria un autre journaliste.

-Je laisse le soin à la police de résoudre cette affaire et de veiller à la sécurité de ceux présents lors de cet acte répréhensible. »

Malgré lui, Shura se demanda brièvement comment le PDG pouvait garder une telle maîtrise de lui et utiliser des termes aussi compliqués et minutieusement choisis alors qu'il était retransmis en direct vers toutes les chaînes de télévision grecques. Sans doute la force de l'habitude. Lui-même aurait bafouillé comme un collégien et aurait bêtement lu un discours pré-écrit par quelqu'un d'autre.

Saga finit par saluer et quitta l'estrade, sans plus faire attention aux journalistes qui tentaient de lui arracher une autre confession. Johan éteignit le poste télé et se tourna vers son amant, qui esquissa un sourire contrit.

« Un attentat ? fit le Suédois en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, soupira le policier. Il ne m'est rien arrivé, Johan, alors j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me caches ce genre de choses ! s'écria son compagnon avec un air furibond. On est en couple, oui ou non ? C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?

-Hadès. »

A ce simple nom, le jeune homme s'arrêta net de parler et dévisagea Shura, qui fit le tour du canapé pour rejoindre son amant.

« Toi, tu as intérêt à tout me dire ! » grommela le Suédois.

L'Espagnol obtempéra de bonne grâce.

#

« Tu sers à rien, franchement… »

Dokho lança un regard vexé à l'Italien, et répliqua sèchement :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de conseils amoureux !

-Oh, ça va, répliqua Egidio en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras, étalé sur son bureau.

-Je me demande comment Shura peut te supporter en dehors du travail, soupira le Chinois en secouant la tête.

-Dis-toi que tu vas avoir l'occasion d'apprendre, maintenant qu'on est quasiment de la même famille, rétorqua l'ancien tireur d'élite avec un sourire carnassier.

-Oh mon dieu… Je ne vais pas tenir. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à l'Italien de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Aldébaran surgit dans la pièce, une feuille à la main :

« Egidio, on a besoin de ton avis.

-A propos de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-On vient de recevoir l'expertise de la balistique, expliqua le Brésilien. Tu peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Le policier se leva, imité par Dokho. L'Italien saisit le papier et le parcourut du regard avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Il grinça soudain des dents, avant de rendre le rapport à son supérieur :

« Alors ? demanda ce dernier avec impatience.

-Balle de KS140, répondit Egidio. Une arme d'élite, qui peut faire tirer un rat à deux cents mètres facilement, un viseur exceptionnel et un rechargement éclair. Y a que dans les forces spéciales qu'on trouve un engin pareil, et encore. Cette arme coûte plus que notre paie à tous les trois sur cinq ans.

-Est-ce que Kagaho aurait pu se la procurer ? demanda le Chinois.

-Possible, marmonna l'ancien soldat. Elle est rare à cause de son prix, mais aussi parce que ceux qui sont capables de s'en servir sont exceptionnels. L'avantage c'est que l'arme doit être référencée et il ne doit pas y en avoir des centaines en circulation à l'extérieur de l'armée.

-Je vais demander à Milo de s'en charger, déclara Aldébaran.

-On cherche quelqu'un qui a été ou est toujours dans l'armée, ajouta Dokho en fronçant les sourcils. Un tireur d'élite, qui a certainement été envoyé sur le terrain près des lignes ennemies. S'il se trouve toujours dans l'armée, il a dû recevoir une permission.

-Il faut aussi envisager la possibilité d'un vol, remarqua le Brésilien.

-Ça m'étonnerait, le coupa Egidio. L'arme d'un soldat, c'est sacré et on ne s'en sépare pas. C'est la seule chose qui peut te permettre de survivre, alors tu y tiens plus qu'à ta vie. S'il a eu une perm', alors l'arme aurait été consignée le temps qu'il revienne.

-Donc tu penses plutôt à un ancien soldat ?

-On a le droit de récupérer ses armes ? s'étonna le Chinois.

-Normalement non, expliqua l'Italien. La seule chose probable c'est qu'on l'a fait passer comme perdue.

-Alors elle n'est plus sur les listes, se désola Aldébaran.

-Elle a été référencée, on doit bien réussir à la trouver, fit Dokho. Je suis sûr que Milo la retrouvera et nous dira qui est son propriétaire.

-Espérons, opina le Brésilien. Il ne faudrait pas que ce type recommence et qu'on n'en sache pas plus ! Egidio, tu sais autre chose ? »

L'Italien secoua la tête, les pensées focalisées sur l'Egyptien : s'il s'agissait bien de Kagaho, alors il avait subi l'entraînement militaire lui aussi, ce qui expliquait ses réflexes de combat rapproché et sa maîtrise des armes de précision. En ajoutant la facilité avec laquelle il s'était défait des menottes lorsqu'ils l'avaient arrêté, son sang-froid et sa rapidité de réaction, alors il avait surement été entraîné pour aller dans les lignes ennemies, et sans doute aussi à résister aux tortures. Pas étonnant, finalement, qu'il leur ait faussé compagnie avec autant d'aisance.

Egidio plissa les yeux : la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait, il ne s'en tirerait pas avec une simple balle.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir à tous !

Vous devez avoir l'habitude de mes excuses, mais autant continuer sur la lancée n'est-ce pas ? Navrée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre dans les délais que je m'étais fixé, mais j'ai eu un début d'année plutôt difficile. J'espère que ça s'améliorera, mais en tout cas vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Une pensée pour **Saint Angel** et **Ange Noir** à qui je ne peux répondre directement, merci beaucoup à vous deux pour vos messages :)

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma **Zumelle** préférée et unique, car je pensais au départ le poster pour son anniversaire. Bon anniversaire en retard Alexis :)

Bonne lecture à tous et merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction ^^ _Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Eaque posa le pied sur le quai avec soulagement la traversée s'était relativement bien passée, si on omettait l'incroyable capacité de Minos à se plaindre de la moindre chose. Heureusement, son ami avait un charisme tellement impressionnant que personne n'avait osé lui faire la moindre remarque sur ses commentaires désobligeants, faits avec une pointe de mépris que lui seul pouvait doser. Le Népalais ne savait pas comment faisait Rune pour supporter ça en privé. Il aurait préféré s'isoler, mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas trop s'éloigner les uns des autres et d'avoir toujours un contact visuel entre eux. Manquerait plus qu'ils se perdent…<p>

D'un coup d'œil, il vit Rhadamanthe et Kanon descendre à leur tour, un sac à la main. Le Grec avait sorti des lunettes de soleil noires et son incroyable chevelure suscitait encore des murmures ravis de la part de la gent féminine, au grand dam de l'Anglais qui semblait prêt à tuer ces _charmantes demoiselles_. Eaque esquissa un sourire moqueur, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de son ami. Minos et Rune les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'accueil.

« Bien, pour le moment tout se déroule comme prévu, souffla Minos.

-Je ne vois pas Kagaho, rétorqua Eaque en regardant autour de lui avec attention. Il devrait être là…

-Nous avons cinq minutes d'avance, le rassura Rhadamanthe. Il est très ponctuel, attendons-le dans le hall des arrivées.

-Comme si on avait que ça à faire » soupira le Norvégien en fronçant les sourcils.

Rune lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Minos fit une moue d'excuse tandis que le Népalais sortait son téléphone portable. Kagaho décrocha presqu'aussitôt :

« Où es-tu ? demanda Eaque.

-Je viens juste d'arriver, j'ai été retardé. Je vous rejoins à l'intérieur. »

Il raccrocha avant que son amant ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Minos lui fit un sourire moqueur et déclara :

« Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Il tient trop à toi.

-Tu peux parler, grommela le Népalais sans s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Le petit groupe se retourna, pris par surprise. Ils se retrouvèrent face à six hommes, dont les costumes camouflaient à peine les porte-revolvers attachés à leurs côtés. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, mais qui parurent durer une éternité. Ce fut Kanon qui réagit le premier, en toisant les inconnus avec une morgue digne de celle de Minos :

« Vous êtes ?

-Nos noms ne vous intéressent pas, monsieur Gemini. Ne nous obligez pas à utiliser nos armes au beau milieu d'un lieu public.

-Il en manque un, fit soudain l'un d'eux en se tournant vers celui qui semblait être le chef.

-Où est-il ? cracha ce dernier en se tournant vers les cinq compagnons.

-Qui ? demanda innocemment Minos avec un sourire insolent.

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi » menaça l'homme.

Eaque jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : pour la première fois de sa vie, il espérait ne pas apercevoir son amant.

#

Ce fut un coup de téléphone qui retarda l'Egyptien au moment où il allait partir rejoindre son amant au débarcadère. Il avait hésité un instant à répondre, mais il s'agissait du numéro d'Anna. Sa décision n'avait pas été longue à prendre :

« Bonjour mon chéri, salua la Grecque. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et toi ? D'ordinaire tu n'appelles que le soir.

-Disons que j'ai eu une nouvelle à t'annoncer et que je ne devais pas plus repousser le moment de te la dire. Aldébaran Constelação cherche à te joindre, Kagaho.

-…Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Il souhaitait seulement que tu lui téléphones. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'es mêlé à aucune affaire dangereuse, souffla Anna.

-Je te promets que je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.

-Sois prudent » conclut-elle en raccrochant.

Le jeune homme resta un instant sans bouger, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Sans aucun doute, l'inspecteur voulait le voir à propos de l'attentat. Il devait espérer qu'il lui tirerait des informations, il ne voyait que ça. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège pour tenter d'attraper Hadès, encore une fois ? Kagaho jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un juron : il était en retard.

Il arriva en trombes au port, agacé par la nouvelle que lui avait donnée Anna et d'avoir fait attendre son compagnon. Il entra dans le bâtiment à grands pas et repéra aussitôt Eaque et les autres. Seulement, ils se trouvaient entourés par des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Le jeune homme se décala derrière un pilier, continuant de s'approcher du groupe avec précaution. Les expressions figées de Rhadamanthe et Eaque achevèrent de confirmer ce qu'il craignait : ces hommes étaient là pour eux. Soudain, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son amant et il vit le Népalais tressaillir. La peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux le figea. Un regard qui lui criait de fuir et de les abandonner. Kagaho sentit sa poitrine se serrer et il secoua la tête, mâchoires crispées. Eaque fronça les sourcils, essayant d'insister sans se faire remarquer. L'Egyptien se détourna et observa les alentours, cherchant une échappatoire. Ces inconnus devaient être armés, sinon ses camarades ne resteraient pas ainsi les bras croisés. Et qu'attendaient-ils, au juste ? La réponse le frappa soudain, le faisant se retourner vers Eaque : ils voulaient l'attraper lui aussi. Le Népalais hocha doucement la tête, le forçant du regard à partir. L'Egyptien se mordit les lèvres, résigné malgré l'envie d'aller tordre le cou à ces salopards. Seulement, il était à mains nues, et ses amis prisonniers.

« Putain il est là ! »

Kagaho fila comme le vent, sans se soucier si c'était bien de lui dont le cri faisait allusion. Mais au bruit de course dans son dos, il comprit que oui. Le jeune homme se rua vers la sortie et enfourcha sa moto, qu'il fit démarrer en catastrophe. Un coup de feu retentit, qui se perdit sur le bitume, près de l'endroit où se trouvait sa jambe quelques secondes plus tôt. Des cris s'élevèrent tandis qu'il quittait le parking en coupant la route des voitures qu'il croisait. Il fonça, les pensées focalisées sur une seule chose : Eaque avait été fait prisonnier. Une rage sourde l'envahit progressivement, et lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, il était dans une fureur noire. Ceux qui avaient osé faire ça allaient amèrement le regretter.

Sa colère s'évanouit cependant quand il vit que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Son entraînement reprit alors le dessus, laissant place au soldat qu'il avait été des années auparavant. Il entra à pas de loup, les oreilles attentives au moindre bruit. Il entendit un bruissement de feuilles et des grommellements : quelqu'un fouillait ses affaires.

« Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'il cache son carnet d'adresse, celui-là ? » s'écria l'intrus en lâchant au sol une pile de papiers.

Des adresses ? Kagaho plissa les yeux, avant de surgir dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le garçon qui s'y trouvait :

« Mais… Mais tu ne devais pas…

-Revenir ? Désolé d'avoir contrecarré tes plans, grinça l'Egyptien en s'avançant vers lui, le regard mauvais.

-Mes… Mes plans ? Holà, pas si vite ! protesta-t-il en levant les mains comme pour se déculpabiliser. Moi je suis qu'un sous-fifre, d'accord ?

-D'accord, alors qui tire les ficelles ?

-Je… Je sais pas qui c'est ! balbutia le jeune homme. Je le jure !

-Le problème avec ce genre de promesses, c'est qu'elles sont fausses. Alors soit tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, soit tu ne sors pas de cette pièce vivant.

-Quoi ?! glapit-il. Mais puisque je te dis que…

-Mauvaise réponse, siffla Kagaho en se jetant sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

-Attends ! Attends, me tue pas ! Je sais juste que c'est quelqu'un qui veut la peau des Juges, c'est tout ce que je sais !

-C'est tout, vraiment ? ironisa l'Egyptien.

-Je… Je crois…

-Menteur. »

D'un coup sec à la tempe, il l'assomma et le laissa retomber sur le sol. L'assassin se redressa avant de promener son regard autour de lui : il devait réagir vite et bien. Il partit dans la cuisine où il récupéra un morceau de ficelle, dont il se servit pour attacher le piètre voleur à un pied de chaise. Ensuite, préparer des affaires indispensables : arme, munitions, nourriture, eau. Il s'empara de son annuaire, trouva rapidement l'adresse de l'inspecteur Constelação et arracha la page concernée avant de mettre le livre dans le four. Il tapa ensuite un numéro sur son téléphone et attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre la voix aimable de la directrice de l'établissement de son frère :

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien au lycée…

-Bonjour madame, l'interrompit-il poliment. Je suis Kagaho, le frère aîné de Sui qui est en section arts. Pourriez-vous lui transmettre un message je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Dites-lui que notre mère ne rentrera pas ce soir.

-Que votre mère ne rentrera pas ? répéta la femme, un peu surprise. A-t-elle eu un accident ?

-S'il vous plait, dites-lui juste ça » conclut le jeune homme en raccrochant.

Il retira ensuite la carte SIM de son portable, et enfourna le tout aux côtés de l'annuaire. Il fit le tour de sa chambre, retira l'unique photo de lui et Sui puis ferma son sac. Il attacha à sa cheville la lanière qui retenait son couteau de chasse l'arme blanche lui serait sans aucun doute utile. Un gémissement lui appris que le garçon reprenait ses esprits. Il le rejoignit et lui versa un verre d'eau sur la tête pour achever de le réveiller.

« Hé ! protesta-t-il. T'es complètement cinglé ma parole !

-Dit celui qui volait mes affaires. Je te laisse une dernière chance de répondre à mes questions. Qui t'a envoyé ici ?

-Je te dis que je ne sais pas ! »

Vidé de toute patience, Kagaho attrapa son couteau et le planta dans le bois de la chaise, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvaient les mains de son prisonnier.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je te tranche un doigt pour que tu arrêtes de te payer ma tête ou tu te décides à être un peu plus coopératif ? murmura-t-il.

-Une femme ! cria le garçon en se trémoussant. C'est une femme !

-Son nom.

-Je le connais pas ! pleurnicha-t-il d'une voix aigue. Elle voulait que je surveille ta ligne téléphonique, c'est tout ! »

Kagaho plissa les yeux : c'était donc de cette façon que cette femme avait appris que les Juges revenaient sur Athènes.

« Que veut-elle ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

-Parce que tu crois que je suis dans la confidence ? railla le garçon.

-Tu es un peu plus convainquant, se moqua l'Egyptien en se redressant. Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas été un peu plus tôt. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit et balbutia :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il est très dangereux de mettre un instrument électronique dans un four, j'espère que tu le sais, sourit méchamment l'assassin. Surtout quand quelqu'un s'amuse avec un briquet juste à côté.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Avec de la chance, tu échapperas à l'explosion. Mais d'ici à ce que les pompiers arrivent, je doute que l'incendie t'épargne.

-Tu détruirais ton propre appartement ? murmura le garçon avec un air paniqué.

-Quand on s'attaque à quelqu'un, on cherche d'abord jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour sauver sa peau. Première et dernière leçon.

-Attends ! s'écria Cheshire en le voyant tirer un briquet d'un tiroir. Ne fais pas ça ! Laisse-moi une chance !

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? siffla le jeune homme.

-Ma mort restera sur ta conscience, ça ne te fait rien ? glapit-il.

-Une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Kagaho se désintéressa des cris de protestation du garçon et mis le feu à l'annuaire, avant d'allumer le four.

« Je t'en supplie, arrête ! hurla son prisonnier en tirant sur ses liens. Pandore, elle s'appelle Pandore !

-Pandore ? répéta l'Egyptien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste compris qu'elle voulait se venger des Juges ! paniqua Cheshire en voyant de la fumée commencer à sortir du four. C'est tout ce que je sais !

-Tu vois quand tu veux. »

D'un même mouvement, il trancha les liens du garçon et l'assomma de nouveau, avant de ranger son couteau, de mettre son sac sur le dos et d'emporter le corps inanimé dans le couloir. Il l'abandonna sur le sol et partit sans se retourner, un sifflement strident s'élevant dans son dos. A présent, il lui fallait retirer l'argent de son compte et disparaître dans la nature. Et surtout, trouver le moyen de protéger Sui et de retrouver Eaque.

#

« Bon sang, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à tirer des coups de feu partout à Athènes, mais ça commence à bien faire ! » grommela Aldébaran en tournant sur lui-même.

En compagnie de Milo et Egidio, il s'était rendu au port, d'où une vendeuse terrifiée les avait appelés en criant qu'un tireur tuait tout le monde. Il n'y avait en réalité que deux blessés superficiels : deux garçons qui avaient voulu se cacher derrière la vitrine d'un magasin mais qui n'avaient réussi qu'à traverser la vitre et s'écorcher. Mais les tirs étaient bien réels, ils avaient retrouvé des impacts de balle à divers endroits. Malheureusement, personne n'avait vu qui étaient les tireurs ou même s'il y en avait plusieurs. Et évidemment, la police ne faisait pas son travail convenablement, sinon ça ne serait pas arrivé.

« A ton avis, on a affaire à un règlement de compte entre gangs ? demanda Milo en refermant le sac des douilles.

-Possible, mais après l'attentat sur Kido mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez, marmonna le Brésilien.

-Bah, mon pote de la balistique va mettre la main sur le propriétaire de ton KV chose.

-KS140*, le rabroua Egidio.

-C'est pareil. Et sinon, comme ça tu es en couple ?

-Va brailler ailleurs, siffla l'Italien. Ça te regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que si ! On se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour que je sois un minimum concerné quand même ! C'est qui ?

-Milo…

-Allez, c'est qui ? insista le Grec avec un sourire amusé. Que je sache qui a réussi à faire fondre ton cœur de pierre…

-Tu vas pas me lâcher, commenta placidement l'ancien tireur.

-Ouaip. Alors ?

-Mu.

-Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! s'écria Milo.

-Oh ça va !

-Taisez-vous un peu » les coupa Aldébaran en décrochant son portable, qui venait de se mettre à sonner.

Milo continua à rire silencieusement, sous les regards assassins de son coéquipier du jour. Un juron de leur chef les arrêta dans leurs pitreries, et les fit aussitôt redevenir sérieux. Le Brésilien raccrocha et déclara sèchement :

« Incendie criminel dans un immeuble, Dokho et Shura sont sur le coup.

-Tu penses que ça a un rapport ? s'étonna Egidio.

-Je sais pas du tout, soupira Aldébaran en secouant la tête. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que les problèmes se multiplient et qu'on a intérêt à régler ça le plus vite possible !

-Pour le port on ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose à part analyser les balles, remarqua Milo. Pas de description, pas de suspect, pas de cadavre. Affaire classée.

-Je veux quand même la liste des passagers qui sont arrivés ou partis dans un laps de deux heures précédant les tirs. On ne sait jamais. »

Les deux policiers acquiescèrent de concert, tandis que leur chef repartait vers son véhicule. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression ridicule, mais il sentait que ce n'était que le début des ennuis…

* * *

><p>*Le KS140 n'existe pas, ou alors j'ai un 8ème sens moi aussi… :D<p>

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Yop :)

Non ce n'est pas un rêve, voici la suite ! x) Après une longue attente, et je m'en excuse, mais je suis vraiment débordée par les cours et quand ce n'est pas les cours, c'est autre chose. Bref, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances... Je croise les doigts ! ^^

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et son aide précieuse, ainsi qu'à vous tous pour vos précédentes reviews. _Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Installés dans une salle aux murs recouverts de peintures et aux rideaux lourds et épais, Hadès se rongeait le frein. Le seul à être un tant soit peu soulagé était Eaque : Kagaho avait échappé aux hommes qui s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite, en tout cas pour le moment. C'était une bien piètre consolation, mais une consolation quand même. Il avait confiance dans les capacités de son compagnon, après tout, il avait bien subi le traitement infligé aux enfants soldats pendant des années et avait un instinct de survie dont il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur.<p>

Néanmoins, la rapidité d'action de ces inconnus avait de quoi l'inquiéter, et notamment la façon dont ils avaient eu leurs renseignements. Comment avaient-ils fait pour savoir où et quand les attendre ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ? Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses.

Un coup d'œil à ses côtés le renseigna sur l'état de ses compagnons : Minos et Rune se tenaient discrètement la main, Kanon gardait obstinément les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Rhadamanthe semblait réfléchir à leur situation. Il croisa le regard du Népalais et fit un léger signe de la tête : Eaque lui sourit en réponse. Tant qu'ils veilleraient les uns sur les autres, tout irait bien.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, les faisant se retourner d'un bond, sous les regards goguenards des six hommes qui les avaient conduits jusque là et ne les avaient pas quitté d'une semelle depuis. Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'entrée, vêtue d'un tailleur strict. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, mais ce qui frappa le petit groupe fut la froideur de ses yeux sombres. Eaque fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain que ce visage lui était vaguement familier…

« Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe…, déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu moqueuse. Si vous saviez comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! »

Elle s'avança vers eux d'une démarche assurée, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha des deux Norvégiens devant lesquels elle s'arrêta, pour toiser Rune de haut en bas, avant de lâcher :

« Si je m'attendais à ce que vous ayez encore gardé votre gentil toutou… Mais après tout, un chien suit toujours son maître, non ? »

Le jeune homme, figé, ne répondit rien. Minos, par contre, pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle et siffla :

« Un mot de plus et…

-Et quoi ? ricana la jeune femme. Il y a six hommes armés sous mes ordres, et ma garde du corps te briserait les cervicales avant même que tu n'ais pu faire le moindre geste. Alors je te conseille de rester tranquille pendant que je parle. »

Rune posa une main sur le bras de son amant, lui signifiant par ce geste d'obtempérer. Avec un grincement de dents, le Norvégien obéit à son compagnon, n'ayant pas remarqué la silhouette qui s'était postée derrière lui, prête à intervenir s'il tentait la moindre action contre sa maîtresse.

« Bien, je vois que ton petit chien a appris l'obéissance, se moqua la jeune femme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'as gardé avec toi, finalement. Et je vois qu'il y a un nouveau dans la bande » ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de Kanon avec un sourire indéfinissable.

Le Grec la regarda sans faire le moindre mouvement et sans montrer la moindre expression. Les yeux mordorés de Rhadamanthe, par contre, étaient braqués sur elle, dangereux. La jeune femme sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle eut un petit rire amusé et susurra :

« Voyons Rhada, je ne ferais rien à ton cher Kanon… Je suis flattée de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le frère jumeau de Saga Gemini, dit-elle au jeune homme. Votre ressemblance est réellement frappante…

-C'est ce qu'on dit, oui, répliqua le Grec en fronçant les sourcils. Vous connaissez mon frère ?

-Professionnellement parlant, sourit-elle. Un adversaire redoutable, d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, la donne va sans aucun doute changer. »

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers le Népalais, qui plissa les yeux :

« Oh, inutile de me regarder comme ça, Eaque. Vous n'êtes pas contents de me revoir ?

-Tes invitations étaient plus amicales auparavant, Pandore. »

A ces mots, Rune fit un pas en arrière, se camouflant imperceptiblement, tandis que Rhadamanthe et Minos échangeaient un regard stupéfait. La jeune femme éclata de rire et passa un doigt sur la mâchoire du Népalais, dans un geste qui paraissait plus dangereux que sensuel.

« Je suis ravie qu'il y en ai au moins un, ici, qui se souvienne de moi. J'ai toujours su que tu étais celui avec lequel j'avais le plus d'affinités.

-Je pensais que c'était de Minos dont tu étais amoureuse, à l'époque, rétorqua sèchement Eaque.

-Exact, sourit Pandore, avant de s'assombrir brusquement. Je pensais te voir accompagné, mon cher.

-Accompagné ? répéta le jeune homme avec un ton innocent.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, siffla-t-elle avant de se retourner vers les six sous-fifres armés. Où est-il ?

-Il n'était pas avec eux, répondit l'un en baissant le nez.

-Je le veux ici avant ce soir, gronda la jeune femme. Débrouillez-vous. Kagaho, c'est bien ça ? » ajouta-t-elle en reportant son regard noir sur le Népalais.

Eaque ne répondit pas. Pandore esquissa un rictus, avant de leur faire signe de la suivre.

« Par ici. Nous n'allons pas rester là alors que nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. Oh, Markino, emmène donc le chien de Minos dans sa niche.

-Tout de suite, maîtresse Pandore, répondit un serviteur, apparu subrepticement.

-Rune n'ira nulle part ! protesta Minos en refermant une main protectrice sur le bras de son compagnon.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi, le coupa la jeune femme. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, personne d'autre. Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas encore demandé à Violate de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Alors il ira là où je l'aurais décidé, compris ? »

Pétrifié, Minos laissa son amant disparaître derrière une porte, après que Rune lui ait lancé un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Rhadamanthe posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à les suivre. Kanon, aux côtés d'Eaque, lui chuchota discrètement :

« C'est qui elle, exactement ?

-Une ancienne amie, soupira le Népalais. Nous avons été dans la même école pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée d'en changer parce que son frère avait des problèmes de santé. Ça s'est arrêté là.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? s'étonna le Grec en secouant la tête.

-Question intéressante, répondit Pandore en se tournant brusquement vers eux. Mais attendons d'être confortablement installés avant de discuter, voulez-vous. »

Elle les conduisit dans différents couloirs, à la décoration lourde et compliquée. Eaque ne se souvenait pas d'être jamais venu dans cette demeure Pandore ou son frère avait dû l'acquérir après qu'ils se soient perdus de vue. Le Népalais fronça les sourcils : si leur ancienne camarade était celle qui avait orchestré leur enlèvement –dans toute son ironie, car en théorie ils ne devaient pas se trouver sur le sol grec- alors elle était sans doute aussi responsable de leur venue à Athènes : l'attentat dont ils avaient été accusés à tort. L'attentat sur Mitsumasa Kido. Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir des nouvelles des derniers jours : il n'était pas aussi doué que Rune pour ce genre de choses, mais il se rappelait de quelques détails. Comme le fait que Pandore et Saga étaient en pleine discussion avec Kido lorsque le tir avait été tiré. Comme le fait que Pandore et Saga sont en pleines négociations de partenariat avec Kido. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi aurait-elle tenté de tuer son potentiel futur partenaire économique ? Et pourquoi faire accuser Hadès en particulier, plutôt que de faire revendiquer l'attentat par un groupe inconnu ? Et pourquoi voulait-elle mettre la main sur Kagaho aussi ? Pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui ? Ridicule, il y avait déjà Minos et Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe avait Kanon, Minos avait Rune. Ils étaient tous liés, et aucun d'eux ne s'enfuirait jamais sans les autres –en supposant que l'un d'eux trouve le moyen de s'échapper.

Eaque releva soudain les yeux sur Kanon : le compagnon de son frère était aussi un excellent moyen de pression sur Saga. Est-ce que par hasard Pandore voulait mettre la main sur les entreprises de Kido et de Gemini ?

« Entrez. »

La nouvelle pièce était plus chaleureuse que la précédente : mieux éclairée, plus sobre, il y avait un petit bar ainsi qu'un piano et une harpe dans un coin de la salle. Il était vrai que Pandore et Alone étaient tous deux musiciens. D'un geste sec, Pandore renvoya ses sous-fifres seule sa garde du corps resta avec elle. Eaque la regarda attentivement : assez grande, solidement bâtie, elle avait un corps plutôt hâlé et de longs cheveux sombres. Ses yeux étaient froids, mais suivaient sa maîtresse avec attention à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle avait aussi des réactions vives et précises il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée derrière Minos, prête à lui briser la nuque au moindre faux-geste de ce dernier. Il plissa les yeux : il lui faudrait garder un œil sur elle. Trop dangereuse. Si seulement Kagaho était là, il aurait pu faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, mais… Stop. Kagaho ne devait pas se retrouver ici. Jamais. Il ne savait pas ce que Pandore avait prévu pour lui, mais il était hors de question qu'elle y parvienne… L'Egyptien avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert à cause d'Hadès, à cause de lui, et il était de nouveau impliqué dans cette espèce de conspiration.

« Bien, mettons-nous à l'aise, sourit la jeune femme en s'installant dans un fauteuil, jambes élégamment croisées. Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose, peut-être ?

-Viens-en aux faits, Pandore, déclara sèchement Rhadamanthe.

-Comme vous voulez. Par quoi est-ce que je commence ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? siffla Minos. »

A ces mots, Pandore plissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix dure :

« Ce que vous m'avez fait, Minos ? Vous m'avez laissée tomber, voilà ce que vous avez fait ! Lorsque j'ai eu besoin de vous, quand mon frère était à l'agonie, vous n'étiez pas là ! J'ai été rapide à remplacer, en tout cas. Alors qu'Hadès… Hadès c'était nous quatre, et personne d'autre ! »

Kanon jeta un regard perdu à son amant, qui hocha la tête :

« Hadès était un genre de jeu, entre nous. Nous étions la mafia de notre école, en quelque sorte. Quand quelqu'un avait besoin de quelque chose, c'était à Hadès qu'il le demandait.

-Vous avez commencé tôt, commenta le Grec.

-Lorsque Pandore a changé d'établissement, nous avons continué tous les trois, les Juges, reprit l'Anglais. Puis Rune est arrivé… Et Hadès a évolué.

-Passer de trafic de stylo à trafic de clandestins, quelle évolution, se moqua Kanon.

-Les clandestins rapportaient plus, l'interrompit froidement Eaque. Ça n'explique pas le reste, Pandore. Pourquoi avoir envoyé tes hommes nous chercher au port ? Après tout ce temps, je doute que tu aies décidé de mettre les points sur les « i » avec nous.

-C'est presque faux, mon cher Eaque, répliqua-t-elle. Ces petites retrouvailles étaient… nécessaires, je dirais. Mais tu as raison sur un point : il n'y a pas que pour vous revoir que je vous ai fait venir ici. J'ai l'intention de me servir de vous encore un peu, mais pour ça, j'avais besoin de vous avoir sous la main.

-Encore ? releva Rhadamanthe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-C'est toi… réalisa soudain Minos en s'avançant d'un pas. C'est toi qui as fait en sorte qu'on accuse Hadès de l'attentat contre ce Japonais.

-Mieux que ça, c'est moi qui l'ai commandité, sourit Pandore. Je vois que ça vous surprend, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire satisfait. Qui irait penser que l'un des PDG visés soit aussi celui qui a organisé ce faux attentat ?

-Faux attentat ? répéta Kanon avec colère. Mon frère était là, lui aussi ! Il aurait pu être tué !

-Non, le coupa la jeune femme. Le tireur que j'ai engagé est un professionnel, doué d'une rare précision. Il semblerait que Kagaho soit aussi de cette trempe, n'est-ce pas Eaque ? »

Le Népalais la fusilla du regard, lui tirant un nouveau rire. Elle reprit d'un ton léger :

« Tout ceci, voyez-vous, fait partie de mon plan. Il a été un peu bâclé, je l'admets, mais il a fallu que j'agisse vite et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

-Une mise en scène… marmonna Rhadamanthe. Mais pour quoi, au juste ?

-Gagner du temps, tout simplement. J'en avais besoin afin de finir de mettre en place mes pions.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu as engagé quelqu'un pour blesser Kido afin de gagner du temps…, récapitula Kanon. Vous avez tellement peur que mon frère obtienne cet accord à votre place ? »

Le visage peu avenant qu'afficha la jeune femme lui fournit la réponse. Il secoua la tête et eut un reniflement un peu hautain :

« C'est pitoyable.

-Je fais ce qu'il faut pour parvenir à mes fins, répliqua sèchement Pandore.

-Rien ne dit que vous signerez ce contrat, rétorqua le Grec.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre, sourit-elle. La position de Saga est délicate depuis qu'il s'est séparé de son second, et je m'apprête à l'affaiblir encore plus.

-Il s'est séparé d'Ayoros ? fit Kanon, surpris.

-Visiblement, cette information t'avait échappée. Ça m'a étonnée, mais après tout son départ m'est très utile. Placer l'un de mes hommes pour l'espionner et saboter petit à petit son entreprise ne sera pas très difficile.

-Tout ça juste pour un simple papier signé par deux personnes, ça m'échappe, soupira-t-il.

-Pas étonnant que ce soit ton frère qui ait pris la tête de l'entreprise, se moqua Pandore.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Kagaho ? intervint soudain Eaque, posant finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pour la même raison que vous aviez besoin de lui, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Avoir toute l'équipe sous la main est plus qu'un gage d'assurance. Le mieux pour vous tous serait qu'il soit parmi nous dès demain, autrement je me verrai obligée de prendre des mesures » acheva-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

#

La sonnerie retentit, libérant dans les couloirs de l'établissement un flot grouillant d'élèves ravis d'avoir fini leur matinée et d'aller enfin se restaurer au réfectoire. Leurs cartons à dessin sous le bras, Shun et Sui se faufilaient tant bien que mal parmi tout ce monde pour rejoindre leurs amis à leur point de rendez-vous, situé près des casiers. Seiya et Hyoga s'y trouvaient déjà, parlant avec animation d'un manga qui devait sortir sous peu.

« Désolé, la prof a décidé de nous lâcher en retard, s'excusa Shun. Ikki et Shiryu ne sont pas encore là ?

-Ton rabat-joie de frère est encore en examen, grommela le Japonais. Pour une fois qu'il a l'occasion de sortir plus tôt de cours et qu'il ne s'en sert pas…

-Il essaye d'avoir de bons résultats, lui, rétorqua l'adolescent avec un sourire amusé. Et Shiryu ? »

Seiya haussa les épaules, tandis que Hyoga poussait un soupir :

« Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliés depuis hier ?

-Non.

-C'est rare que vous vous disputiez à ce point, commenta Shun avec inquiétude. Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ?

-Merci, je préfère pas insister, refusa Seiya.

-On parle de moi » les interrompit la voix familière du Chinois.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres –excepté le Japonais qui détourna les yeux, toujours autant gêné par ce qu'il avait fait. Ikki les rejoignit au même moment, l'air exaspéré.

« On n'espérait plus te voir arriver, commenta Hyoga avec amusement. Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Devoir pourri, fut la réponse laconique du jeune homme.

-Allez, à table ! » s'écria Seiya en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

Qui s'interrompit vite en apercevant la directrice de l'école leur faire signe et venir à leur rencontre. Shiryu haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

-Elle s'est peut-être rendue compte que ton justificatif d'absence au cross de l'établissement était un faux, Seiya » proposa Ikki.

Mais avant que le Japonais ait eu le temps de protester, elle se dirigea vers Sui et déclara :

« Sui, j'ai eu ton frère au téléphone. Kagaho, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondit l'Egyptien, perplexe.

-Il m'a demandé de te prévenir que votre mère ne rentrera pas ce soir. Je n'en sais pas plus, il a raccroché avant que je puisse lui demander des explications, se désola-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, merci beaucoup » répondit Sui en lui souriant.

La directrice sembla s'en contenter et repartit à son bureau, tandis que Shun se tournait vers son ami :

« Je croyais que votre mère était décédée ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Oui, c'est le cas, marmonna Sui. C'est un code entre mon frère et moi, finit-il par expliquer. On l'utilisait lorsqu'on vivait encore en Egypte c'est comme ça qu'il me prévenait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on rentre chez nous le soir.

-Mais pourquoi te faire passer ce message aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Shiryu.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, mon frère a des ennuis et il a peur pour moi » conclut Sui avec un air sombre.

Le petit groupe le regarda avec un brin d'effarement : le choc venait surtout de son expression calme et de son recul par rapport à la possibilité qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

« S'il a des ennuis au point que vous n'êtes plus en sécurité chez vous, il faut alerter la police, lâcha Ikki avec gravité.

-C'est impossible, répondit l'Egyptien. Il a eu quelques soucis avec eux il y a peu de temps, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.., expliqua-t-il avec réticence.

-C'est un assassin ou quoi ? commenta Seiya. Hey, je plaisante ! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression horrifiée de leur camarade.

-Tu n'as aucun endroit où te loger ce soir, alors ? demanda Shiryu.

-Je peux demander à Camus s'il est d'accord pour t'héberger, proposa Hyoga.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas ? s'inquiéta Sui.

-Au contraire, sourit le Russe.

-Si c'est réglé, allons manger. Le canasson va finir en hypoglycémie, railla Ikka.

-Oh, lâche-moi un peu ! protesta le Japonais.

-Pas ma faute si tu es un excellent souffre-douleur. »

Seiya se jeta sur lui, sous les exclamations indignées de Shun. Sui eut un petit sourire. Pour un peu, il croirait presque que le coup de téléphone n'était pas réel. Malheureusement, son frère n'était pas du genre à faire ce type de blagues ni à créer de fausses alertes. Et où était-il en ce moment-même ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu en personne ? Lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que leur mère était morte, Kagaho avait toujours été avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait la désagréable impression d'être délaissé…

« Sui, tu viens ? »

Le ton inquiet de Shun le tira de ses pensées il rejoignit ses camarades, qui l'attendaient avec un sourire. Il se reprocha aussitôt ses pensées sombres : il avait des amis, et si son frère n'était pas à ses côtés, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Alors autant profiter du moment présent le plus possible.

#

Egidio repoussa du pied les restes d'un annuaire calciné. Il siffla entre ses dents en voyant l'état de l'appartement : celui qui avait fait ça avait réduit à néant toute trace susceptible de mener jusqu'à lui. Et pourtant, seul l'intérieur avait brûlé, le couloir avait à peine été touché : quelques traces noires qui tâchaient les murs ici ou là, mais rien qui ne partirait à coup de brosse ou de pinceau. A croire que la personne responsable avait voulu limiter les dégâts… L'idée le dérangea : cela sous-entendait trop de possibilités. Et pourtant, c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible. Dokho le rejoignit sur ses entrefaites et grommela en secouant son calepin :

« Le propriétaire m'a finalement avoué louer au noir. Il n'a aucun nom et évidemment ne se souvient pas du visage de son locataire.

-Eh ben, ça promet, commenta l'Italien. En tout cas, c'est du beau boulot de disparition de preuves.

-Tu penses que c'est celui qui habitait là qui a fait ça ?

-C'est une solution, acquiesça-t-il. La question est pourquoi ?

-Allons voir les voisins, peut-être sauront-ils quelque chose d'utile.

-J'y crois pas trop, mais pourquoi pas… »

Ils quittèrent l'appartement inutilisable et se rendirent sur le palier, prêts à frapper à la porte d'en face lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés.

« Bonjour, police d'Athènes, commença le Chinois en montrant sa plaque.

-On aurait des questions sur l'incendie, poursuivit Egidio en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-Euh… Je pense pas pouvoir vous aider, j'étais pas là quand ça c'est produit, balbutia le jeune homme. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai su.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? demanda l'Italien en plissant les yeux.

-Animateur radio, répondit l'autre. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non, ce sera tout, conclut Dokho en entraînant son collègue par le bras. Bonne journée. »

Le jeune homme les regarda partir avec un air suspicieux, avant de retourner chez lui et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il devait prévenir Pandore dès à présent.

Au pied de l'immeuble, le Chinois se tourna vers son camarade et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué ?

-La station radio qu'il avait, expliqua Egidio. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été modifiée pour capter des fréquences téléphoniques.

-Il écoute des conversations ? répéta Dokho. Il enfreint la vie privée des gens.

-A mon avis, vu le bricolage, c'est pour des courtes portées. Il surveille quelqu'un dans l'immeuble…

-Ou surveillait, réalisa le Chinois. C'est trop pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence, ajouta-t-il.

-Je trouve aussi, opina l'Italien. Téléphone au poste pour qu'ils nous préparent un manda complet, je retourne le chercher.

-Fais gaffe, on sait jamais. »

L'ancien tireur se précipita dans le bâtiment et monta les marches à toute vitesse, avant de débouler à l'étage de l'incendie. Il frappa à la porte violemment :

« Police, ouvrez ! »

Il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol. Sans attendre, il se jeta contre la porte et la serrure, peu solide, céda sous la pression. Il avisa le jeune homme en train de ramasser des morceaux de bobines étalées par terre, arrachées de leur support.

« Touche plus à rien ! ordonna Egidio en sortant son pistolet. Mains sur la tête, et fais pas d'histoires, je suis pas d'humeur ! »

Ceshire laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait et obtempéra, un micro-sourire aux lèvres. Il avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait son boulot jusqu'au bout restait plus à Pandore qu'à faire annuler les charges qui seraient montées contre lui. De simples flics ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec elle, ni personne.

#

Le jeune homme gara sa moto près du trottoir et s'empara de la feuille froissée. L'adresse était bonne la maison était d'apparence banale, assez spacieuse mais pas imposante. Le petit jardin qui séparait le portail et la porte d'entrée était bien tenu, parsemé de parterres de fleurs d'un côté du chemin dallé, et de l'autre un semblant de potager paraissait vouloir prendre ses droits. Il avisa une silhouette féminine passer derrière le rideaux clair de ce qui était sans doute la cuisine, mais elle ne le vit pas.

Un instant, il se sentit envieux : que demander de mieux qu'un foyer où quelqu'un vous attendait ? Kagaho rangea la feuille d'annuaire dans sa veste et remit le moteur en marche : il attendrait le soir pour rendre visite à l'inspecteur Constelação. Il espérait simplement ne pas prendre une mauvaise décision en impliquant la police dans cette histoire…

* * *

><p>NDA : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucune notion en explosions, alors je doute que ce que j'ai décrit pour l'appartement soit très scientifiquement possible... Ni aucune idée de ce à quoi un poste de radio manipulé pour capter les ondes téléphoniques peut ressembler, ou même si c'est faisable ! Heureusement que tout est réalisable dans une fiction ! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Yop :) Chose promise, chose due, voici un chapitre plus long que les précédents -pour me pardonner du retard... La suite pour bientôt ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à Camhyoga pour sa correction sur le pied levé : tu es au top ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ; _enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Installés en cercle de part et d'autre de leur chef, les policiers avaient tous un visage plus ou moins perplexe. Aiolia, en retrait, avait sorti son carnet : une réunion de crise avait toujours un intérêt, et sa patronne serait sans doute satisfaite du papier qu'il écrirait à ce propos. Aldébaran finit par se frotter les yeux et soupira :<p>

« On en est où, précisément ?

-On a un attentat sur Mitsumasa Kido au nom d'Hadès, une fusillade au port, un incendie criminel dans un immeuble absolument pas aux normes législatives et un type qui avait quelqu'un sur écoute, énuméra Dokho.

-Milo, tu as avancé avec le fusil ?

-J'ai réussi à joindre un ancien pote de l'école de police qui a un contact auprès de l'armée, fit le Grec. Il va m'envoyer la liste des utilisateurs de ce KS140, qu'ils soient propriétaires ou non, sur les quinze dernières années. Je devrais la recevoir d'ici quelques instants si tout va bien.

-Le port nous a posté les listes de passagers et on a même droit à des vidéosurveillances, ajouta Shura. Ça vient d'arriver.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire, décida le Brésilien avec entrain. Egidio, tu vas aller interroger Ayoros Fotia et Saga Gemini, prends le journaliste avec toi. Aucune négociation possible, lança-t-il avant que l'Italien ait pu protester. Milo, tu t'occupes de l'arme de l'attentat. Shura, tu prends en charge les vidéos et les listes du port. Dokho, tu vas aller rendre visite à notre cible, peut-être Mitsumasa Kido a-t-il des pistes à suivre auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Moi je vais interroger Pandore Inferno. Dans la conversation, je veux que vous parliez du KS140, on ne sait jamais. Des questions ? »

Tous se levèrent dans un même mouvement. La rapidité et l'efficacité du déroulement de leurs missions étaient primordiales.

Egidio grommela tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, suivi par Aiolia. Ce dernier traitait mentalement l'inspecteur d'imbécile : le laisser un après-midi entier avec cet abruti d'Italien ? Quelle blague ! Penser positif, penser positif… Si Ayoros suivait ce conseil, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui-même n'y arrive pas. Il observa les gestes brusques du policier tandis qu'il s'installait au volant de son véhicule et se rembrunit : pas moyen de trouver un avantage à collaborer avec lui. Quoique, avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il comprendrait pourquoi il abhorrait les journalistes de la sorte ? Dans un sens, il était bien là pour fouiner un peu…

De son côté, Egidio se préparait à être le plus exécrable possible –dans la limite du politiquement correct. Il n'avait pas très envie de subir un remontage de bretelles en règle par Aldébaran. L'exercice ne devrait pas être trop difficile, depuis le temps qu'il pratiquait l'art de la réplique cinglante. En plus, ils allaient visiter l'ancien patron du grand-frère avec de la chance, le journaliste se prendrait la tête avec le PDG et lui mâcherait le travail… Il fit signe au jeune homme de grimper et démarra le moteur :

« Va falloir que tu m'indiques le chemin, je sais pas par où aller.

-Vous n'avez pas de GPS dans la police ? s'étonna Aiolia.

-Jamais eu besoin, j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour me servir de carte routière. On commence par quoi ? Ton frère ou son ancien patron ? »

Le journaliste se hérissa, avant de répondre sèchement :

« C'est vous qui décidez.

-Va pour ton frère alors. »

Le Grec pinça les lèvres en comprenant que le policier ne cherchait qu'à l'agacer –et qu'il y parvenait parfaitement ! Preuve en était son petit sourire moqueur tandis qu'il appuyait sur l'accélérateur.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Tu viens déjà d'en poser une, répliqua Egidio. T'as droit à une autre chance, ajouta-t-il d'un ton condescendant en avisant le regard furibond de son passager.

-Pourquoi vous aimez pas les journalistes ? »

L'Italien haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce petit jeune lui pose la question aussi directement. Visiblement il semblait très fier de son effet. Un partout, admis le policier en hochant la tête.

« C'est des rapaces, et j'aime pas les vautours.

-On fait que notre job, riposta Aiolia, sur la défensive.

-Ouais, c'est ce que vous vous dites tous pour vous persuader d'être clean, ricana Egidio. Vous vous jetez sur les malheurs des gens pour les exposer au grand jour ! Et quand y a vraiment des sujets dignes d'intérêt, ça n'intéresse pas les patrons. Non, parce qu'il faut que ça se vende ! Alors on touche pas aux sujets qui fâchent et on se rabat sur les accidents de bus scolaire.

-Tous les journalistes ne sont pas comme ça ! protesta le jeune homme, impressionné par la véhémence du conducteur.

-T'as pas dû en écrire des masses, des articles, toi ! siffla l'Italien. Tu sors juste de l'école, non ? Tu dois te dire que tu vas révolutionner le monde, que la vérité va éclater grâce à toi. Dénoncer l'injustice, mettre le doigt sur ce que les gens voudraient passer sous silence… Tu sais, ça marche pas comme ça. Tu ferais bien d'abandonner vite tes illusions, ou…

-Ou je vais devenir comme vous, c'est ça ? le coupa Aiolia. Si vous préférez être un cynique qui voit tout en noir, libre à vous ! Moi, je ne tiens pas à finir de cette façon !

-Tu sais rien, gamin, grinça Egidio.

-C'est vrai, je connais rien de vous, et franchement j'ai pas spécialement envie d'en savoir plus. Je sais pas comment vos collègues peuvent vous supporter, en fait ça m'est égal. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger moi, ou mon travail, alors que vous n'y connaissez rien non plus ! »

Le policier pila, faisant monter un concert de klaxon dans leur dos. Aiolia poussa un cri surpris avant de s'écrier :

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ma parole !

-T'avais pas encore remarqué ? siffla l'Italien.

-Okay, on va arrêter là, décida Aiolia. Vous avez ce que vous voulez, je me casse.

-C'est tout ? Je pensais que t'avais encore plein de choses à me dire, le nargua Egidio. T'étais bien parti, je voudrais pas t'empêcher de terminer. Non, vraiment, tu veux pas ? Dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois choses. Moi aussi je pensais que je pourrais changer le monde avec mes photos, sauf que c'est le monde qui m'a changé. Les gens sont des salauds, et rien ne changera ça. Ton patron, il va se faire bouffer si c'est pas déjà fait, comme le mien l'a été. T'auras pas le choix : soit tu suis la mode, soit t'es recyclé. T'as pas le droit de faire ce que toi tu aimerais, tu peux que suivre les instructions. Et si tu veux survivre dans le milieu, tu dis _amen_ aux supérieurs. Ou alors tu fais comme moi, tu changes de métier.

-Vous avez été journaliste ? réalisa le jeune homme.

-On dirait pas, hein ? ricana le policier. Maintenant décide-toi : tu restes ou tu pars. Si tu restes, on fait à ma manière, et si tu suis pas les ordres je te fous dehors.

-Si je suis devenu journaliste, c'est pour savoir la vérité. Changer le monde, c'est un peu trop pour moi tout seul.

-Donc tu restes, soupira Egidio.

-J'ai bien envie de vous prouver qu'un journaliste ça sait aussi faire des trucs bien, rétorqua Aiolia. Je reste. »

L'Italien marmonna quelques mots sur l'esprit de contradiction qui était un état d'esprit vraiment con, avant de se remettre en route sans faire attention aux injures qui fusaient dans son dos. Un coup de gyrophare calma leurs ardeurs d'un seul coup, tandis qu'Aiolia esquissait un sourire en pensant que les abus de pouvoirs avaient quand même lieu malgré leur déni total.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua sans encombre, le journaliste guidant le policier parmi les rues compliquées de son quartier. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'immeuble où les frères Fotia logeaient. La bâtisse était plutôt récente, mais ne détonnait pas comme d'autres complexes ultramodernes construits essentiellement avec du verre ou des matériaux que les profanes ne pouvaient connaître. L'Italien bénit l'ascenseur, s'imaginant entendre la même petite sonnerie ridicule lorsqu'il aurait enfin changé d'appartement. Aiolia ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'invita à l'intérieur, tout en appelant son frère :

« Ayo ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

Ayoros apparut quelques instants plus tard, habillé comme s'il partait au travail. Il ne lui manquait en fait que la veste, même la cravate était nouée. Il sentit le regard soupçonneux de son cadet mais se contenta de serrer la main à au policier :

« Monsieur Granchio, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-On rend une petite visite à toutes les personnes présentes lors de l'attentat, expliqua Egidio. Histoire de vous faire part de l'avancée de l'enquête et vous poser une ou deux questions.

-Très bien, je vous écoute. Un café ?

-Non merci. Est-ce que vous avez reçu des menaces depuis l'attentat, ou un message de la part des terroristes ?

-Pas le moindre, répondit le Grec.

-Déjà entendu parler du KS140 ? »

Ayoros secoua la tête et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien d'important. Est-ce que vous souhaitez que la police mette en place une protection autour de chez vous ?

-Inutile, je vous remercie. L'enquête avance bien ?

-Votre frère ne vous raconte rien ? s'étonna Egidio en jetant un coup d'œil au journaliste qui blêmit sous l'accusation.

-Nous avons toujours fait attention à séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle entre nous, déclara Ayoros avec un sourire. Nous aussi nous avons une sorte de secret professionnel.

-Je vois… Ce sera tout pour moi, ajouta l'Italien. On avance relativement bien compte tenu des évènements.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ayoros avec une pointe de scepticisme. Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-On vous laisse, bonne fin de journée. »

Le Grec les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et les regarda partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et eut un soupir soulagé : il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant son rendez-vous. Il retourna au salon où il rassembla quelques feuilles en un tas ordonné, qu'il rangea dans une pochette. Toutes portaient l'insigne des entreprises Gemini.

#

Le policier et le journaliste arrivèrent bientôt en bas des bâtiments de la société de Saga Gemini. Egidio avait bien vu l'air renfrogné de son compagnon d'infortune et lâcha :

« Ton frère prend son renvoi plutôt bien non ?

-Il ne se morfond pas en peignoir, en tout cas, rétorqua Aiolia.

-Dans ce cas, tu te tiens tranquille avec le PDG. »

Sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme, il grimpa les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée. Une femme se trouvait à l'accueil et les fit patienter un instant, le temps de prévenir son patron de leur présence. Saga vint les rejoindre directement au rez-de-chaussée. L'Italien remarqua son mouvement de surprise en avisant le journaliste, mais il les salua avec sang-froid.

« Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Répondre à quelques questions, répondit Egidio.

-Allons dans mon bureau. »

Il les précéda et les fit rapidement entrer dans une salle de taille moyenne, sans aucune décoration, à part un cadre photo sur le bureau de Saga. Il leur présenta deux fauteuils, avant de s'installer lui-même.

« Si vous permettez, Gordon va assister à cette conversation. Il tient à connaître les détails de l'affaire autant que moi.

-Aucun problème. »

Le Polonais entra quelques instants plus tard et Egidio posa les mêmes questions que lorsqu'il avait interrogé Ayoros.

« Qu'est-ce que ce KS140 ? demanda Saga avec curiosité.

-Une arme de tir de précision, difficile à obtenir.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, déclara Gordon en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un fusil des tireurs d'élite, expliqua le policier. Personnellement, je vous recommanderais de changer de bureau, vous avez des fenêtres partout. »

-Merci du conseil.

-Comment va se passer la négociation avec monsieur Kido maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore encore, mais il nous a fait parvenir un message il y a quelques instants, lui révéla Saga. Il tient à nous revoir demain, Pandore Infermo et moi-même. J'imagine que nous allons aborder le sujet qu'il tenait à révéler à la conférence de presse. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Non, on a terminé. On vous tiendra au courant. »

Ils quittèrent les lieux sans un mot. Du temps de perdu, pensa l'Italien avec agacement. Il espérait que ses camarades auraient plus de chance que lui, sinon l'enquête n'allait pas beaucoup avancer.

#

Installé à son bureau avec un café à la main, Shura visionnait les vidéosurveillances du port avec un entrain proche du néant. Il avait vérifié les bandes de trois caméras, et il lui en restait encore une petite douzaine à faire. A ses côtés, Milo planchait sur les documents que son contact lui avait envoyés à propos de l'arme utilisée et semblait piétiner. L'Espagnol poussa un soupir et mit la vidéo en pause, prêt à aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais à l'image, une silhouette le fit tiquer. Il zooma un peu, plissa les yeux, incertain. L'homme était de dos, impossible de savoir s'il avait vu juste. Brusquement empressé, il s'empara du plan des dispositions de caméras du port : avec un peu de logique, en recoupant les angles de vue des différentes caméras, il devrait pouvoir avoir un aperçu de cette personne de face. Il fouilla dans la pile de boîtes et trouva celle qu'il cherchait. Quelques instants plus tard, il se laissa reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Milo, tu peux venir un instant ? »

Le Grec s'approcha en faisant rouler sa chaise d'ordinateur.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Kanon Gemini » fit Shura en montrant le jeune homme à l'écran.

Milo resta sans voix, avant de lâcher un juron.

« C'est pas vrai !

-J'ai plusieurs vues de lui en compagnie d'autres personnes, ajouta l'Espagnol. Les autres membres d'Hadès, j'imagine.

-Tu as suivi leur parcours au port ?

-Pas encore complètement, je voulais d'abord être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

-Remets la vidéo. »

Ils regardèrent le petit groupe évoluer avec une certaine discrétion, quand bien même ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus. Milo serra les poings avec colère : il n'avait pas pardonné à son ami, même s'il lui en voulait moins. Il considérait toujours ce qu'il avait fait comme une trahison.

« Maintenant on a la preuve qu'Hadès se trouve bien à Athènes, déclara Shura.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient au port ? Ils voulaient repartir ?

-Non, ils viennent du sas de débarquement, marmonna l'Espagnol. C'est bizarre…

-Et il n'y a pas Kagaho avec eux, remarqua Milo.

-Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas sur place lorsqu'il a tiré sur Kido, raisonna son camarade.

-Mais ils devaient bien se douter que c'était risqué de revenir, surtout après l'attentat ! protesta le Grec en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils fassent une bêtise pareille.

-Sauf s'ils nous narguent, ce qui est possible aussi. Après tout, on a réussi à démanteler leur réseau, ils doivent en avoir une contre nous…

-Sincèrement, Shu', tu serais recherché par les flics de toute la Grèce, tu irais te balader dans un port bourré de caméras ?

-Milo, il n'y aurait pas eu cette fusillade, on les aurait sûrement loupés, soupira l'Espagnol avec un ton fataliste. Tiens, regarde ça ! »

Ils dévisagèrent l'écran, où un second groupe s'approchait d'Hadès, le prenant par surprise. La discussion semblait animée, et soudain l'un des nouveaux venus pointa un doigt dans la foule, avant de se mettre à courir, imité par un de ses compagnons.

« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce bazar-là ? marmonna Milo, perdu.

-Je cherche une caméra qui pourrait suivre leurs mouvements. »

Une nouvelle image s'afficha. Ils repérèrent vite les deux hommes en pleine course, poursuivant quelqu'un dans la foule. Kagaho…

« Bon, là, il y a définitivement un problème, résuma Shura.

-Effectivement. On a droit à un conflit avec des futurs repreneurs des affaires d'Hadès, il nous manquait plus que ça !

-Je pense surtout qu'on a une preuve qu'Hadès n'a sans doute rien à voir avec cet attentat, comme Egidio l'a suggéré. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient tiré sur Kido juste pour l'égratigner, pour ensuite se pointer à Athènes et se faire enlever par une clique de types en costume et pistolet ?

-Mouais, ça se tient. Du coup on a des terroristes ravisseurs à retrouver, génial…

-Et toi, tu en es où pour l'arme ?

-J'ai trois suspects, tous des anciens de l'armée. Un a pris la poudre d'escampette sans prévenir personne, je crois qu'il est recherché pour trahison, un certain sergent Black. Il a embarqué son KS140 avec lui, j'ai le numéro de série. D'après les dernières sources, il aurait rejoint un gang de la pègre chinoise…

-Dokho nous sera utile, rit l'Espagnol.

-Ensuite, Salgismund Birch, qui a soi-disant été victime d'un cambriolage chez lui et qui se serait fait dérober son fusil –mais aucune preuve des faits. Il est lui-même plus ou moins porté disparu. Enfin, le lieutenant Marvel Mandrake, qui a servi pendant plusieurs années avant de se retirer dans les stups. Il n'est nulle part fait référence à la restitution de son arme.

-Il est toujours en service ?

-Apparemment non. Mort lors d'une descente, visiblement.

-De la famille ?

-C'est pas noté dans le fichier. »

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent sans un mot : ils avaient avancé, mais pour découvrir un nœud encore plus compliqué qu'au premier abord…

#

Arrêté dans une ruelle peu empruntée, Kagaho réfléchissait, adossé au mur d'un immeuble abandonné. Il avait agi par impulsion –par instinct- depuis qu'il avait vu Eaque se faire embarquer et découvert son voisin de palier en train de fouiller chez lui. Ses réflexes de survie avaient certes été utiles, mais maintenant qu'il savait que Sui n'irait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il pouvait se permettre de penser posément.

Déjà, cette Pandore dont son voisin lui avait parlé. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Visiblement influente, au vu des types qui avaient débarqué au port : elle avait de la ressource, ne semblait pas craindre qu'on remonte jusqu'à elle. Preuve en était que ces gros bras n'avaient pas hésité à faire feu en public. Ensuite, que pouvait-elle bien vouloir aux Juges ? Soit elle voulait s'en servir, dans ce cas dans quel but ? Soit elle les craignait, d'où la question : pourquoi ? Soit les deux. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, agacé. Il y avait trop d'inconnues dans cette affaire.

Le voisin –Ceshire, d'après la plaquette affichée sur la porte d'en face- pouvait être la piste à suivre. Il avait remarqué une cicatrice dans le creux de son coude, d'une forme étrange. Trop étrange pour être due à une blessure involontaire : c'était une marque d'appartenance à un gang –ou ses restes s'il avait tenté de la faire disparaître lui-même. Et justement, il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à en apprendre plus sur lui. Kagaho enfourcha sa moto et enfila son casque, avant de prendre la route.

Il arriva peu de temps après face à la grille d'entrée du domaine de Pharaon. Il vit rapidement Cerbère accourir lorsqu'il passa le portillon. Le chien le regarda avec un brin de méfiance : la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait manqué d'étrangler son maître.

« T'en fais pas, je vais pas le tuer » s'amusa l'Egyptien.

Le chien jappa et le conduisit auprès de Pharaon. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant son compatriote approcher et déclara :

« Je ne pensais pas spécialement te revoir.

-Moi non plus, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Encore un oiseau amoché que tu as récupéré ? ironisa le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

-Un certain Ceshire, que tu as connu je pense. »

Il vit son homologue se raidir tandis qu'il répliquait :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Vous avez la même cicatrice au creux du coude droit. Scarification d'un gang, je me trompe ? ajouta Kagaho.

-J'en suis plus, rétorqua Pharaon en secouant la tête. Depuis que je me suis installé ici, j'ai refusé d'avoir le moindre contact avec eux.

-Je veux juste savoir ce que tu sais à propos de lui, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? répéta le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-J'en ai une idée… S'il te plaît, Pharaon. C'est important. »

L'Egyptien regarda son camarade de travers, avant de lâcher :

« C'est à cause de ton amant que tu me demandes ça ? »

Kagaho acquiesça lentement. Pharaon poussa un soupir et lui fit signe de le suivre jusque chez lui. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils, avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne reprenne :

« D'accord, je veux bien tout te dire. Mais je veux savoir dans quoi tu t'es embarqué.

-Pharaon…

-C'est non discutable, l'interrompit-il en levant la main. Je suis d'accord pour t'aider, mais il faut que je sache ce que je risque en faisant ça. »

C'était de bonne guerre. Kagaho capitula et expliqua rapidement la situation : qu'Eaque et ses amis avaient eu des déboires avec la police qui les avaient obligés à quitter Athènes, mais que par un concours de circonstances ils avaient dû revenir dans la capitale, où quelqu'un les avait kidnappés. Il passa néanmoins sous silence que son amant et ses camarades étaient les ex-Juges d'Hadès. Au fur et à mesure, Pharaon se rembrunit, avant de froncer les sourcils :

« A mon tour. J'ai bien connu Ceshire, oui. On a souvent travaillé en binôme, tous les deux. Ça marchait plutôt bien, tant qu'on restait chacun dans sa spécialité. Il est très fort en informatique, je crois qu'il a fait des études sur les ondes radio, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'allait pas vraiment sur le terrain, mais c'était un peu mon agent de liaison. Par contre, il a un caractère particulier…

-Explique.

-Il est un peu lunatique, répondit Pharaon. Il a tendance à fuir le danger et je sais qu'il aurait été capable de me laisser en plan si ça pouvait lui permettre de sauver sa peau.

-J'ai remarqué… se moqua le jeune homme. Autre chose ?

-On a quitté notre organisation à peu près à la même période, de même que plusieurs autres. Zélos, Wimber, Gigant et aussi Charon, il me semble, si jamais tu en entends parler. Les flics n'allaient pas tarder à nous choper, on a préféré prendre les devants.

-Tu sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

-Pas spécialement, non. Mais peu de temps après avoir quitté le gang, quelqu'un a essayé de me recruter pour travailler sous les ordres d'une certaine Pandore. »

Kagaho tiqua.

« Que sais-tu à propos d'elle ?

-Très peu de choses, quasiment rien à vrai dire. Elle m'a fait surveiller pendant quelques temps, après que j'ai refusé l'offre d'emploi qu'elle m'offrait généreusement…, ironisa Pharaon. Puis plus rien. Elle a dû considérer que je ne représentais pas un danger pour elle. Ou que je n'avais aucun intérêt.

-Et sur les évènements de ces derniers jours, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

-Rien de plus que ce que la télé m'a appris. Kagaho, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus. Si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas, ajouta le jeune homme. J'ai fait une croix sur cette vie-là et même pour toi je ne recontacterai pas mes anciens amis toujours en service.

-Je comprends. Sais-tu où je serais susceptible de les trouver, par hasard ?

-Pas la moindre idée.

-Merci Pharaon. »

Le jeune homme se leva, imité par le propriétaire des lieux qui le suivit jusqu'au portail du domaine.

« Kagaho…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-il doucement. Je ne resterai pas.

-Il a bien de la chance, soupira Pharaon en caressant distraitement la tête de Cerbère. Repasse me voir, un de ces jours. Ça me fera plaisir.

-J'y penserai. »

Le sourire discret de Kagaho mit du baume au cœur de son compatriote : c'était un oui, à n'en pas douter.

#

Aldébaran, à peine arrivé au siège des entreprises Inferno, fut introduit dans le bureau de cette dernière. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un sourire de convenance :

« Inspecteur, asseyez-vous ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Nous avons avancé dans nos investigations, répondit le policier en restant debout. Et nous avons quelques points à éclaircir. Avez-vous reçu des menaces, ces derniers temps ?

-Tout dépend du type de menace dont vous parlez, rétorqua Pandore avec un signe de la main. Mon entreprise est sans arrêt la cible de petits journalistes mandatés par des concurrents jaloux de mon ascension si rapide. Alors oui, j'ai déjà reçu des menaces, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux.

-Par exemple ?

-Je vous épargnerai les grossièretés, mais les messages sont tous plus ou moins les mêmes : arrêter mes contrats en court et renoncer à ma société… Ce qui n'aura jamais lieu ! ajouta-t-elle.

-Aucun rapport avec cette tentative d'assassinat, si je comprends bien, lâcha Aldébaran en haussant un sourcil.

-Absolument aucun. »

Le Brésilien hocha la tête, promena son regard sur les murs avant de reprendre :

« Connaissez-vous le KS140, mademoiselle ?

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas une marque de bijoux, s'amusa la jeune femme. De quoi s'agit-il, au juste ?

-Du modèle de l'arme utilisée contre monsieur Kido.

-En quoi est-ce important ? s'étonna Pandore.

-Cela peut nous permettre de remonter jusqu'à celui qui s'en est servi il y a deux jours, expliqua l'inspecteur succinctement.

-Je vois… marmonna-t-elle. Non, désolée, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

-Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

-Je vous en prie inspecteur, c'est tout à fait normal ! »

Pandore regarda le policier quitter ses locaux via les caméras de sécurité, dont les vidéos étaient retransmises en temps réel sur l'écran de son ordinateur. La mâchoire crispée, elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Valentine. Le jeune homme sursauta quand sa patronne pénétra dans la pièce avec fureur :

« Le dossier de candidature est envoyé, lâcha-t-il rapidement. J'ai rendez-vous demain matin.

-Je m'en fous ! Je veux que le type que tu as engagé comme tireur soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Sur le champ !

-Hors de… répéta Valentine.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise. Je veux son acte de décès sur ma table d'ici demain soir, c'est clair ?! »

Valentine la dévisagea et se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration.

« Au fait, cet imbécile de Ceshire s'est fait prendre. Fais le nécessaire pour qu'il n'existe plus aucun lien direct ou indirect avec nous. »

Il hocha la tête et ne respira à nouveau que lorsqu'elle claqua la porte en ressortant. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et se massa les tempes avec lassitude : il fallait qu'il prévienne Sylphide avant toute chose. Son compagnon ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il lui taisait cet ordre. Sa décision prise, il quitta la pièce à son tour et passa la tête par le petit bureau d'Edward, qui semblait travailler avec acharnement :

« Edward, je dois m'absenter quelques heures. Je te laisse t'occuper de Ceshire, Pandore veut qu'on efface toute trace de son travail pour nous.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme en clignant des yeux.

-Il a été arrêté par la police. Je reviens dans la soirée, à plus tard. »

#

Sylphide était affalé dans le canapé de l'appartement de son amant lorsque ce dernier rentra, le prenant par surprise.

« Val ! s'exclama le Belge avec un sourire ravi. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage grave de son compagnon.

Valentine se contenta de s'installer à ses côtés et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Sylphide le prit aussitôt dans ses bras avec son éternel élan protecteur, et lui murmura :

« Vas-y, raconte-moi.

-Ton ami est en danger, souffla le Chypriote à voix basse. Pandore veut qu'on le fasse éliminer. J'ai voulu te prévenir avant. Je suis désolé, Sylphide… » ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Le jeune homme resta de marbre, avant de demander sèchement :

« Qui va le traquer ?

-Pour le moment personne, mais les seuls qu'on a sous la main n'ont pas l'air d'avoir son niveau, répondit Valentine avec hésitation. Mais tu sais comment elle est…

-Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient, compléta Sylphide gravement. Je le préviens. Attends-moi ici. »

Le Chypriote regarda son amant s'éloigner, le cœur serré : jamais Sylphide ne lui pardonnerait ça, jamais. Son ami –son meilleur ami- était maintenant en danger, à cause de Pandore. Déjà que le Belge ne la portait pas dans son cœur… Cette dernière nouvelle serait sans doute la goutte d'eau de trop. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il n'accepterait pas encore une fois la folie de la jeune femme. Il allait lui poser un ultimatum, c'était sûr et certain. Et lui, comme un idiot, il…

« Queen, faut que je te parle. M'en fiche que tu sois au travail, c'est plus qu'important ! Tu es seul ? Bon, alors écoute : Pandore veut te faire tuer. Oui, celle-là. Non, je suis très sérieux ! Tu dois quitter la Grèce, Queen, le plus vite possible ! Quoi ?! Mais tu es complètement malade, ma parole… Bien sûr que non c'est pas un canular, pourquoi tu crois que je suis en train de paniquer ?! Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Abruti, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu, là ! »

Sylphide s'était mis à faire les cents pas, les mains tremblantes. Valentine se leva à son tour et le rejoignit, lui prenant son téléphone des mains dans un mouvement brusque :

« Queen, je suis le compagnon de Sylphide, fit-il en coupant son interlocuteur au milieu d'une phrase.

-Drôle de façon de se rencontrer, commenta Queen à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Sans doute, mais ce qu'il vient de vous dire est très sérieux, riposta le Chypriote. Ma maîtresse veut vous éliminer, parce qu'elle n'a aucune emprise sur vous, aucun moyen de pression, rien. Vous êtes un cheval fou au milieu de son spectacle.

-J'imagine que le spectacle en question est loin d'être très légal, au vu de ce que j'ai déjà fait pour son compte, commenta le jeune homme. Rassurez-vous, je prends la menace au sérieux, ajouta-t-il. J'ai une entière confiance en Sylphide, et je sais qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir impliqué dans cette affaire, seulement je ne peux pas quitter la Grèce.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Valentine. Elle vous retrouvera un jour ou l'autre, vous savez.

-Je n'en doute pas, railla Queen. Seriez-vous prêt à abandonner Sylphide si votre vie était en danger ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, tant c'était évident. Le fleuriste le comprit aussitôt et conclut :

« Vous voyez.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas partir avec cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit ? lâcha le Chypriote dans une dernière tentative pour le raisonner.

-Il ne vous a rien dit ? Remerciez-le pour son silence, sinon elle aurait de quoi me faire plier, rit doucement Queen. J'aurais préféré entendre votre voix dans une autre occasion que celle-ci où on discute de ma prochaine mort.

-Et à Sylphide, vous y pensez ? s'énerva Valentine.

-Et vous ? riposta sèchement l'Allemand. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vous, à part que Syl' serait prêt à tout pour vous et que vous travaillez pour celle qui me menace. Imaginez ce qu'il doit ressentir : qui choisir entre un ami et un amant ? Vous y avez déjà pensé ?

-Je ne suis pas insensible, protesta le jeune homme. Je sais très bien à quoi il doit faire face !

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je suis rassuré, ironisa Queen d'un ton cassant. Vous aussi vous allez devoir faire un choix. J'espère que vous ferez le bon. Parce que si je suis dans le pétrin, c'est uniquement de votre faute. Parce que vous en avez parlé à Sylphide, et qu'il a voulu vous aider. A mes dépens. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais vous, vous devriez vous en vouloir. Repassez-le-moi. »

Comme un automate, Valentine obéit et tendit l'appareil à son compagnon, qui s'empressa de le reprendre. Le Chypriote quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Se passer la tête sous l'eau froide, pouvoir à nouveau réfléchir calmement. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà tout ce que Queen lui avait dit… Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé des dizaines de fois !

« Val ? » fit la voix de Sylphide dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'essuya le visage, avant de se tourner vers lui. Le Belge s'approcha de lui et souffla :

« Il a accepté de réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit.

-Tant mieux.

-Val… J'en peux plus. »

Ça y était… La discussion qu'ils avaient repoussé tant de fois était en train de revenir en force. Valentine opina, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler une fois de plus, pas sans permettre à son amant de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai tout accepté. Tout. De te regarder te tuer au travail, de veiller sur toi, de travailler pour Pandore pour t'aider _toi_… Mais c'est mon meilleur ami qu'elle veut tuer, Val. Et c'est hors de question qu'elle y arrive. Je le trainerai par la peau des fesses s'il le faut, mais je le sortirai de là. »

Valentine hocha de nouveau la tête, sachant que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire n'arrangerait les choses. Sylphide se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, avant de lâcher :

« Je quitte la Grèce à la fin de la semaine. Je serai peut-être obligé de mettre Queen en sécurité avant, selon ce qu'il va décider… Val, je veux que tu partes avec moi. Je t'en prie, laisse-la tomber !

-Syl'… soupira le Chypriote. Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé, tu comprends ? Je t'ai dit que c'était ma dernière mission pour elle, la dernière ! Et je compte tenir ma parole.

-Quand ? s'écria Sylphide avec colère. Quand elle aura tué Queen ? Quand elle aura décidé de me tuer _moi_ ?

-Je lui dirai dès demain si tu veux, plaida Valentine. Je lui dirai qu'après ça, c'est fini !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'elle va te donner une prime pour ton départ ? Qu'elle va te dire de lui envoyer des nouvelles ? se moqua le Belge en secouant la tête. Tu vas devenir aussi dangereux pour elle que Queen, tu comprends ça ? Elle va te serrer la main et te plaquer un flingue entre les deux yeux par la même occasion !

-Elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Ah pardon, elle va ordonner à quelqu'un de te mettre un flingue entre les deux yeux. C'est vrai que la différence est de taille !

-Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiens pas, siffla Valentine. J'ai dit que je terminai ce travail, et je le terminerai !

-C'est ça ta réponse ? murmura Sylphide avec déception.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Syl', soupira le Chypriote. Je t'avais dit de ne pas me poser d'ultimatum. Je pense même que c'est mieux pour toi de partir sans moi. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait pour moi ? C'est plus que ce que j'aurais jamais dû te demander… Ton ami a raison, sans moi, il n'aurait pas été en danger.

-Alors maintenant tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi ? Tu n'es même pas capable de t'occuper de toi, mon pauvre Valentine !

-Comment veux-tu que dans ces conditions je te demande de rester ici ? cria soudain le jeune homme. Va-t-en bon sang, quitte cette ville, vis ta vie !

-T'as rien compris, souffla Sylphide. D'accord, je pars. Mais je reviendrai te chercher. J'espère que ta réponse sera différente. »

Le Belge quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Valentine entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, puis il s'effondra par terre en sanglotant.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous !

Certains l'attendaient avec empressement, le voilà enfin après 4 mois d'attente… Je m'excuse sincèrement ! J'espère que ce retour de Mafia Blue II vous plaira autant que ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire !

J'aimerais aussi votre avis : j'ai modifié ma façon d'écrire mes chapitres, est-ce que vous le ressentez à la lecture ? Est-ce que vous la trouvez bien, pas bien, n'avez pas d'avis sur la question ?

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, ainsi qu'à Camhyoga pour sa correction de dernière minute ! Joyeux Noël à tous et bonnes vacances ! A l'année prochaine pour la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Rune regarda à nouveau la grosse horloge : presque 22h. Il n'avait cessé de surveiller les aiguilles, essayant d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer au rez-de-chaussée. A moins que ses camarades n'aient changé d'étage… A moins qu'ils n'aient changé d'endroit. Le Norvégien poussa un soupir : il savait très bien que faire des suppositions ne l'aiderait en rien, à part à s'angoisser plus encore. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'eux, encore moins de Minos. Le jeune homme sentit sa poitrine se serrer : il avait peur de ce que Pandore pouvait lui faire, surtout connaissant sa rancune tenace. Minos était quelqu'un de fragile, malgré les apparences. Elle le savait, Rune en était persuadé. Elle connaissait sans doute tout son passé, et c'était là la meilleure arme contre l'ancien Juge d'Hadès.<p>

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre. Le Norvégien se leva d'un bond de la chaise où il était assis et se mit à espérer. Malheureusement, ce fut Pandore qui entra. Le jeune homme la regarda avec suspicion, tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire désagréable.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de te rendre une petite visite, gentil toutou.

-Où est Minos ? demanda Rune.

-Méchant chien, riposta-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu n'aboieras que quand je t'en aurai donné l'autorisation.

-Où est Minos ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

Pandore s'approcha à grand pas et le gifla violemment, laissant une marque brûlante sur la joue pâle du Norvégien. Rune serra les dents et redemanda :

« Où est… »

Une nouvelle gifle le coupa dans son élan. Puis une autre. Pandore désigna le sol et ordonna :

« Assis. »

Le jeune homme ne fit pas un geste. Il n'entrerait pas dans son petit jeu de domination, pas tant qu'il le pouvait.

« Si tu veux savoir où est Minos, je te conseille de m'obéir sagement. »

Rune lui jeta un regard mauvais, avant d'obtempérer lentement, en colère –aussi bien contre elle que contre lui-même.

« Il va falloir que je te dresse, soupira la jeune femme avant de sourire. Ton cher Minos est enfermé lui aussi. Dans le noir. »

Le Norvégien s'en serait douté. Il plissa les yeux et déclara :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire subir ça.

-Mais ça me plait, à moi, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ça me plait d'autant plus que ça te fait souffrir toi aussi.

-Je croyais que vous l'aimiez.

-Et je l'ai perdu par ta faute ! fulmina soudain Pandore en l'attrapant par le col de son vêtement. J'avais pourtant tout prévu, pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, tout. Et tu as tout gâché ! Mauvais chien. »

Rune ne sut comment réagir et préféra attendre. Attendre d'en savoir plus, pour classer les informations et choisir la meilleure option. Autant faire ce qu'il avait toujours su bien faire, surtout si ça pouvait aider son amant.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » tenta-t-il.

Pandore le regarda attentivement, avant d'esquisser un rictus qui déforma son visage. Elle le gifla à nouveau, les yeux brillants.

« N'aboie plus tant que je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation. Tu ne voudrais pas que le sort de ton maître empire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme ne put que cligner les yeux d'assentiment. Folle, elle était folle.

« Je dois admettre que c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû prévoir que quelqu'un pouvait le trouver enfermé avant moi, soupira-t-elle brusquement en tournant les talons. Une erreur regrettable que je ne commettrai plus. Tu m'as appris à assurer mes arrières, sale chien. Tu m'auras au moins servi à quelque chose… »

Rune serra les dents : comment oublier ce fameux jour où il avait libéré Minos de cette espèce de placard à la serrure rouillée ? Comment oublier la panique –la terreur même- qu'il avait vue dans les yeux du jeune homme ?

« Inutile de ressasser les vieux souvenirs, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là, se moqua soudain Pandore. Ça me donne encore plus envie de te donner une bonne correction.

-Vous voulez des informations » déclara lentement le Norvégien.

Quelle autre explication ? Avec le réseau que la jeune femme s'était visiblement construit, elle devait bien être au courant que celui qui gérait toutes les informations d'Hadès, c'était lui. Rune réfléchissait à toute allure : quel genre d'information pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui extorquer ? Peut-être des numéros bancaires, mais avec l'argent de la société, c'était peu probable. Les différentes transactions et autres actions illégales de l'organisation mafieuse ? Ce serait un autre moyen de pression sur eux, et une éventuelle passerelle pour elle d'étendre ses activités à des secteurs plus secrets. Mais le jeune homme en doutait : elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule pour ce genre de choses.

Se mettre à sa place. Que voulait-elle plus que tout ? Se venger, visiblement. Elle voulait tous les avoir à portée de main et les faire souffrir.

« Kagaho… » souffla Rune en comprenant soudain ce que Pandore attendait de lui.

Au vu de l'expression amusée qu'elle arbora, il avait visé juste. Envoyer des hommes à sa poursuite risquait de prendre du temps –l'Egyptien n'était peut-être pas dans son élément, au beau milieu d'une ville plutôt que dans le désert, mais il était entraîné et surtout doué. Rune ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il pouvait faire tourner les hommes de Pandore en bourrique s'il le souhaitait. Sauf que Pandore avait capturé Eaque, et pas Kagaho. C'était là sa seule erreur, pour le moment. Alors elle devait réparer, et mettre la main sur leur camarade manquant.

Evidemment qu'il avait ce qu'elle voulait. Evidemment qu'elle allait marchander avec lui pour avoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Evidemment qu'elle allait inclure Minos dans l'équation, sinon pourquoi lui avoir précisé qu'il était enfermé dans le noir dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce ?

La seule inconnue, dans l'équation, c'était lui. Pandore ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point des liens s'étaient tissés entre Kagaho et lui. Rune pouvait dire sans crainte qu'il considérait le jeune homme comme un ami –ces dernières semaines n'avaient fait que renforcer cette impression de proximité qu'il pouvait se permettre avec lui. Kagaho était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait se reposer en toute confiance pour peu qu'il l'accepte. Et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Et maintenant, il allait devoir faire un choix. Minos ou Kagaho ? Là encore, la réponse était évidente. Il ferait toujours passer Minos en priorité, toujours, avant même sa propre sécurité. Mais il ne voulait pas trahir son camarade, qui était en plus leur seul espoir de s'en sortir. Si Pandore mettait la main sur lui, alors ils étaient foutus.

« Je t'écoute, Rune. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. »

Le Norvégien se mordilla la langue. Il y avait peut-être un moyen… A présent, jouer la comédie. En espérant que les cours de théâtre que ses parents lui avaient fait subir n'aient pas servi à rien.

« Je ne vous dirai rien !

-Quelle agressivité ! rit-elle. Mais ici, c'est _moi_ qui commande. Violate ! »

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Rune tiqua.

« Occupe-toi de lui, tu veux ? »

La garde du corps acquiesça brièvement, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le Norvégien. Le coup partit si brusquement que Rune n'eut même pas le temps de le voir arriver. Il s'effondra par terre, un désagréable goût de sang envahissant sa bouche : il s'était mordu la lèvre en tombant au sol. Il sentit la poigne ferme de la jeune femme quand elle le releva, l'agrippant par le col de son t-shirt, et ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact suivant.

« Parle. »

Il fut un instant surpris en entendant la voix de Violate : il s'était imaginé une intonation plus basse, plus violente.

« Frappe-le, ce n'est qu'un chien désobéissant » commenta Pandore en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, jambes croisées.

La jeune femme obéit, mais cette fois Rune eut le temps de se protéger tant bien que mal avec ses bras. La situation ressemblait étrangement à celles qu'il avait déjà vécu, des années plus tôt, bien avant qu'il ne fasse partie d'Hadès. Apparemment, ses réflexes pour esquiver s'étaient dilapidés avec le temps.

« Parle ! »

Rune se recula, essuyant le sang qui coulait maintenant sur son menton. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant, ça semblerait trop louche, quand bien même Pandore le prenait pour un incapable. Encore un ou deux coups, et il pourrait capituler. _Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi pour faire quelque chose… Alors tiens bon !_

« Ça… ça suffit » geignit-il enfin, plié en deux sur le parquet, le souffle court.

Il toussa tout en reprenant sa respiration, le poing de Violate encore levé.

« Non seulement d'être mal élevé, tu me fais perdre mon temps, soupira Pandore. Je t'écoute.

-Tout est sur une clef usb, révéla Rune en se tenant le ventre. Avec un code de sécurité pour accéder aux fichiers.

-Et où est cette clef ?

-Chez nous, en Crête. »

La PDG haussa un sourcil avant de grincer :

« Tu te fous de moi ?

-Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations qu'on emmène avec soi quand on retourne dans un pays où on est recherché par la police, rétorqua Rune avec un discret sourire en voyant Pandore fulminer.

-Et où est-elle plus précisément ?

-Je veux que Minos et moi soyons enfermés ensemble, décréta le Norvégien. C'est non négociable.

-Parce que tu crois que retourner votre masure de fond en comble me fait peur ? ricana la jeune femme.

-Non, mais ça vous ferait perdre encore un temps précieux.

-Et le code de sécurité ?

-Quand Minos et moi serons ensemble et que vous m'apporterez la clef.

-Tu demandes beaucoup de choses alors que je pourrais demander à Violate de t'achever d'un claquement de doigts, remarqua Pandore avec une expression agacée. Lentement, et je pourrais même faire venir ton si précieux Minos pour qu'il assiste à ton agonie. Ce serait follement amusant, non ? »

Rune soutint son regard perçant sans ciller, prêt à prendre le risque.

« C'est d'accord. Mais vous resterez dans le noir. »

Il pourra dire à Minos que lui apprendre le poker avait été autrement plus utile que de plumer Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

#

Minos tremblait. C'était tout simplement irrépressible, cette envie de se rouler en boule et de hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Au lieu de ça, il avait les doigts crispés, se recroquevillait en claquant des dents.

« Tout va bien… murmurait-il en boucle, litanie incessante pour tenter de se calmer. Tout va bien… »

Comme il haïssait son enfance de lui avoir donné une telle phobie du noir et de tous les endroits clos ! Il secoua la tête, plaquant les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles –mais les cris de ses souvenirs, il les entendait quand même. Le fracas d'objets se brisant, les larmes de douleur –une voix féminine, des cris d'homme, et les meubles qui tombaient.

_Cache-toi dans le placard, Minos, et ne sors pas ! Ne sors surtout pas !_

Dans le noir, toujours. Avec pour seule compagnie son imagination, les cris, et la terreur de voir les portes s'ouvrir brusquement. Ce n'est qu'après, bien qu'après, quand il a été en âge de comprendre, que tout ça, toute cette peur, tout avait été organisé. Un jeu, un simple jeu orchestré pour le traumatiser. Les empoignades de l'homme qui se disait être son père, la clef qui tournait dans la serrure, l'odeur du feu qui se propageait, avant qu'un seau ne soit jeté pour éteindre les flammes, avant que la fumée ne l'étouffe. Les larmes, toujours, et la peur, encore plus forte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour à son tour jouer avec les allumettes, tourner la clef dans la serrure –mais partir en laissant le seau d'eau près de la porte de la chambre d'adulte, assez près pour qu'ils puissent le voir au travers de la fente dans le mur.

Malheureusement, si son enfance avait brûlé, sa peur était restée. Et là, elle lui broyait les entrailles. Il s'était débattu quand les sbires de Pandore l'avaient emmené –il avait vu Rhadamanthe et Eaque se faire refouler quand ils avaient voulu les en empêcher à leur tour. Et Rune, où était-il ?

Pandore… Quand il la reverrait, il lui règlerait son compte. Le plus lentement possible. Et avec cruauté. La vengeance n'était pas sa propriété exclusive, loin de là.

Un bruit de pas le tira brusquement de ses pensées. On descendait l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol –parce que oui, quitte à jouer de sa peur viscérale, autant le faire à fond, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait pas où Pandore avait déniché cet espèce de manoir qui comportait des cachots moyenâgeux, mais elle avait fait fort. Ou alors c'était elle qui les avait fait construire.

Le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure de sa geôle le fit sursauter et reculer dans l'espace confiné.

« Minos ? »

La voix de son amant. Il le sentit soudain contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. _Je suis là mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime._

« Rune… » balbutia l'ex-Juge sans trop réaliser.

Respirer l'odeur de son shampoing fruité, celui qu'il aimait tant. Un cœur battant la chamade, comme le sien. Minos ne put s'empêcher de rire et enfouit son nez dans le cou de son compagnon.

« Tu imagines si on était séparés plus de deux jours ? » commenta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Rune cligna des yeux, avant de sourire à son tour : Minos allait mieux que ce qu'il redoutait. Il était enfin rassuré. Mais la poigne de son amant le fit tressaillir lorsqu'il le serra un peu trop contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

-Rune. »

La voix soudain grondante de Minos le fit soupirer. Pour toute réponse, il se calfeutra contre son torse, les yeux clos.

« Oublie, pour l'instant. Ne pense qu'à nous. S'il-te-plaît. »

Minos hocha doucement la tête et attira son amant par terre, pour mieux l'enserrer dans ses bras. Oui, oublier, juste un instant. Et rester enlacés, chassant les ténèbres et la peur par un parfum de mangue qui flottait dans l'air.

#

Shura grimpa quatre à quatre les quelques marches qui menaient au chemin de terre qui faisait le tour du parc qu'il affectionnait particulièrement –l'endroit était toujours relativement calme malgré sa proximité du centre-ville, et il pouvait y courir à loisir sans être envahi par d'autres sportifs ou des gamins bruyants. Quoi qu'il en fut, vu l'heure, rares devaient être les coureurs : la plupart des gens devait être à table pour le dîner.

Il avait ressenti le besoin de s'aérer, d'écarter les problèmes le temps d'une heure ou deux. Johan l'avait parfaitement compris et ne lui en avait pas voulu, même si l'Espagnol avait hésité à sortir : son amant venait une fois de plus de se voir refuser un travail, mais la tension qui s'était accumulée au commissariat menaçait de prendre le dessus sur sa maîtrise de lui-même. Il se rattraperait plus tard auprès du Suédois.

Il s'étira brièvement et commença à courir, d'abord lentement le temps que ses muscles se réhabituent au mouvement répétitif, puis accéléra petit à petit, laissant son esprit se vider à mesure que ses pieds foulaient le sol.

Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil en avisant la silhouette d'un autre coureur, qui venait vers lui. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de tranquillité… Mais il ne put retenir une exclamation surprise en reconnaissant le frère aîné d'Aiolia :

« Monsieur Fotia ? »

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé en apercevant le policier et déclara :

« Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous détendre ?

-Oui, opina Shura en retournant le sourire amical.

-J'imagine que les choses ne doivent pas être simples pour vous et vos collègues, compatit Ayoros. J'espère que mon frère ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout. L'enquête avance difficilement, avoua l'Espagnol. Il semblerait que l'affaire ait plus d'ampleur que ce que nous pensions. »

Il ne songea pas un seul instant qu'il était en train de divulguer des informations confidentielles : il avait spontanément confiance en Ayoros, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que d'après ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était quelqu'un d'intègre qui aimait aider les autres ? Effectivement, le jeune homme sembla réfléchir :

« Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de diversion ?

-Je ne pense pas, non. Mais c'est un acte qui prend place dans un plan plus grand, j'en suis certain.

-Hadès aurait temporairement cessé ses activités pour mieux reprendre du service ? C'est étrange, généralement les groupes démantelés sont suffisamment mis à mal pour mettre plusieurs années à se reformer –si ils se reforment.

-Il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'Hadès. »

Le Grec fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Dans ce cas, même si ce que je vais dire est sans doute inutile, je vous conseille d'être prudent. D'un point de vue totalement extérieur, je trouve que ça ressemble à un règlement de comptes. »

Shura cligna des yeux, avant de réaliser que cette éventualité ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Il avait bien pensé à une nouvelle organisation mafieuse qui voulait faire porter le chapeau à Hadès, mais s'il y avait aussi une affaire de vengeance, c'était une autre piste à explorer.

« L'idée tient la route… Sinon, vous venez souvent courir par ici ? »

Ayoros le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire :

« On peut dire que vous avez l'art de détourner une conversation ! Mais c'est de bonne guerre, je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans votre travail.

-Pourtant j'ai plus de tact qu'Egidio, se moqua l'Espagnol. Désolé pour le manque de subtilité.

-Aucun problème. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'avais l'habitude de venir courir ici, mais ces derniers mois ont été chargés, alors je n'ai pas vraiment pu me changer les idées.

-Et… comment allez-vous ? hésita Shura, se demandant s'il ne poussait pas le bouchon un peu trop loin.

-Oh, vous pensez à mon renvoi ? comprit Ayoros. Ça va, aussi bien que possible en tout cas. Ça va me permettre de prendre un peu du recul sur les derniers évènements. »

Inconsciemment, les deux hommes s'étaient mis à marcher tout en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Le policier était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était lié avec le Grec : ce dernier avait la conversation facile et intuitive, et aucun sujet ne semblait le rebuter. Shura remarqua que parler aussi librement avec quelqu'un avait fini de libérer les tensions qu'il avait accumulées, et se sentit totalement détendu.

« Cette soirée m'a fait du bien, déclara Ayoros en s'étirant. Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

-Le plaisir est partagé, sourit l'Espagnol. Dites-moi, est-ce que ça vous tenterait de venir prendre l'apéritif demain soir chez moi et mon compagnon ?

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta son camarade.

-Je lui en parle en rentrant et je vous confirme ça par le biais d'Aiolia ? proposa Shura.

-Très bien, ça me va. »

Les deux hommes se quittèrent sur une franche poignée de mains et rassérénés. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré et après avoir raconté sa rencontre avec Ayoros à son amant que Shura remarqua :

« C'est le premier à n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que je vive avec un autre homme. Même au commissariat, ça n'a pas été comme ça –je veux dire que ça a vite fait le tour, même si je n'ai pas eu de réflexion désagréable.

-Il faut croire que des types bien existent encore, confirma le Suédois avec un sourire. Je suis content que tu aies pu parler avec lui, il faut absolument qu'il vienne demain soir !

-Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, ça va me changer les idées à moi aussi de recevoir du monde. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir le remercier de m'avoir rendu un Shu' tout fringant… »

Johan enlaça son compagnon avec un sourire aguicheur et l'entraîna sur le canapé, tandis que Shura esquissait un sourire attendri et amusé à la fois.

#

Lorsqu'Aldébaran rentra chez lui, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le Brésilien veilla à ne pas faire un bruit en refermant le verrou de la porte d'entrée : sa femme dormait sans doute à poings fermés et il ne tenait pas à la réveiller à cause d'une maladresse. D'un pas fatigué, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et avisa l'assiette mise en évidence sur la table à manger, avec un petit mot signé d'un cœur. Il plaça le plat au four à micro-ondes et s'installa sur une chaise, lessivé.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder en rythme avec le minuteur de l'appareil électroménager. Toute cette affaire lui retournait le cerveau. Il lui manquait un déclencheur, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'aborder enfin son enquête avec un œil nouveau et efficace.

C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit toquer doucement à la fenêtre de la pièce. Aldébaran sursauta et se leva avec méfiance : si c'était le gamin des voisins qui s'amusait à réveiller sa femme…

« Kagaho… ? » murmura-t-il en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

Il ouvrit l'un des battants et murmura :

« Fais le tour, je vais t'ouvrir.

-Par la porte du garage alors. »

Le policier ne chercha même pas à discuter et partit ouvrir la porte demandée. Il laissa passer l'Egyptien, qui pénétra dans la maison avec une certaine réticence.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, surtout à une heure pareille.

-J'ai préféré être discret, rétorqua-t-il. Vous feriez mieux de vérifier vos serrures, à l'occasion. Elles sont simples à crocheter, même pour un voleur amateur.

-Merci du conseil… Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Comme en réponse, un gargouillement peu discret s'éleva, faisant rire le Brésilien et grommeler le jeune homme.

« Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi. Alors, dis-moi un peu pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

-Vous avez téléphoné à Anna, répondit Kagaho avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous vouliez me parler, alors je suis là. »

Aldébaran ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant partager le repas dans deux assiettes et s'asseoir face à son invité surprise.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es là qu'à cause de ça ? demanda-t-il enfin. Ce n'est pas plutôt à cause d'un certain incident au port ? »

L'Egyptien plissa les yeux, incertain de la conduite à tenir et surtout de quelles informations disposait l'inspecteur. Le Brésilien s'empara de sa fourchette et commença à manger avant de reprendre :

« Certains de mes hommes ont épluché les vidéos de surveillance, et ont trouvé une scène très intéressante. Ils ont notamment reconnu Kanon Gemini j'imagine que Saga Gemini n'est pas au courant que son frère est revenu sur Athènes ? Pourquoi es-tu là, Kagaho ?

-Je crois qu'on a chacun besoin de l'aide de l'autre, avoua le jeune homme.

-Possible, tout dépendra de ce que tu m'apprendras –si tu es prêt à me dire ce que tu sais. J'imagine que tu as déjà préparé ce dont tu allais me parler et ce que tu garderais sous silence, donc je t'écoute.

-J'ai deux conditions, répondit sèchement l'Egyptien. Non négociables.

-Dis toujours.

-Je veux que vos hommes ne fassent aucun mal à Eaque et aux autres.

-Toi, tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier…, sourit Aldébaran. Tu devrais te douter que je n'autoriserai jamais une chose pareille. Quelle est l'autre condition ?

-Mon frère. J'ai été obligé de le quitter précipitamment, et je ne sais pas où il se trouve, expliqua Kagaho. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver et à le mettre en sécurité, de même qu'Anna et Petrus.

-C'est d'accord. »

Le jeune homme eut un soupir, mélange de résignation et de soulagement, puis commença à parler. Il raconta à Aldébaran comment ils avaient appris leur fausse implication dans l'attentat sur Mitsumasa Kido aux informations télévisées, leur décision de venir régler les choses directement à Athènes, leur enlèvement par des hommes armés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, son appartement sur écoute –

« Ne me dis pas que le coup de l'incendie dans un immeuble, c'était toi ? l'interrompit le Brésilien, une bouchée de pâtes arrêtées juste devant sa bouche.

-Quel incendie ? rétorqua Kagaho avec décontraction. Quand je suis parti de chez moi, j'ai abandonné mon voisin sur le palier, ce qu'il a fait après n'est pas de ma faute.

-On va dire ça… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ? Tu es parti te planquer ?

-Je suis allé voir une connaissance qui m'a lancé sur une piste éventuelle, reprit le jeune homme. Il a connu Ceshire, et m'a dit qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il travaille pour une certaine Pandore. Je pense creuser par là. »

La fourchette fut stoppée une nouvelle fois, tandis que le policier répétait :

« Pandore ? Tu veux dire Pandore Inferno ?

-Vous la connaissez, remarqua Kagaho.

-Bon sang, si tu penses que Pandore Inferno est impliquée, tu vas au devant de gros ennuis ! s'écria le Brésilien. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

-Je sens que vous allez me le dire, répliqua-t-il.

-Elle dirige l'une des plus grandes sociétés grecques. A dire vrai, c'est la principale concurrente des entreprises Gemini. Tu es sûr que c'est d'elle dont parlait ton contact ? Car elle était présente lors de l'attentat, le tir aurait pu la toucher.

-Un prénom pareil, ça ne doit pas courir les rues, répondit Kagaho. Et organiser une tentative d'assassinat, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, surtout si le tireur est suffisamment doué pour viser la bonne personne à une certaine distance.

-On a d'ailleurs pensé que c'était toi, quand on imaginait qu'Hadès était derrière tout ça. »

L'Egyptien tiqua : en une phrase, l'inspecteur venait de le mettre hors de cause et d'accepter sa version des faits. Rassuré, il se permit de manger à son tour, pendant qu'Aldébaran réfléchissait à haute voix :

« Si effectivement elle est liée de près ou de loin à cet attentat, il va falloir des preuves solides. Une PDG, ça a une armée d'avocat aux trousses, notre dossier doit être en béton armé. Dans le même temps, on va chercher à retrouver les Juges, ils doivent être retenus quelque part… Est-ce que tu penses qu'une association est possible ?

-Je ne pense pas, connaissant leurs caractères, nia le jeune homme. Minos doit être furieux de s'être fait traiter de cette façon, surtout s'ils ont blessé Rune en cours de route. Rhadamanthe n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire non plus, ni Eaque. »

Le Brésilien hocha la tête : il avait du mal à comprendre comment l'ancien assassin pouvait parler de ses ex-employeurs de cette façon, mais sa relation avec l'un d'eux expliquait pas mal de choses.

« Tant mieux. Bon, dès demain, on met le reste de mon équipe au courant, et on voit ensemble ce qu'on peut faire. On se met à la recherche de ton frère et on prépare la suite. Pour ce soir, la chambre d'amis est à ta disposition –et je ne fais pas ça par pure gentillesse, mais aussi parce que je tiens à te garder sous la main ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Kagaho était prêt à protester.

L'Egyptien esquissa un mince sourire tout en gardant à l'esprit que non seulement il accumulait les dettes auprès de l'inspecteur, mais également que l'avenir de ceux auxquels il tenait reposait entre ses mains. Malgré tout, il avait l'intuition d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il reprit son dîner, mangeant en silence en compagnie du policier.

#

Les soirées chez Camus avaient l'habitude d'être mouvementées : Ikki et Shun, par le biais de Hyoga, venaient manger quasiment tous les soirs chez le Français et Milo prenait un malin plaisir à embêter l'aîné des deux frères –qui le lui rendait bien, du reste. Et malgré la fatigue évidente du Grec, cette soirée n'avait pas fait exception, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un nouvel invité à table : Sui avait fait la connaissance du policier, qui avait automatiquement commencé à le bombarder de questions, avant qu'un reproche de Camus ne l'interrompe dans sa tâche :

« Si tu veux tellement continuer à travailler après tes heures de service, autant que tu retournes à ton commissariat ! Sinon, va surveiller la cuisson de ta viande et laisse ce garçon tranquille. »

Le tout sous les rires des adolescents et l'air dramatique qu'avait pris Milo pour quitter dignement la pièce, avec un théâtral :

« Soit, je m'en vais ! Mais mon retour sera triomphant, croyez-moi ! »

Sui n'avait pas été en réserve : il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait comme un fou, et la raison pour laquelle il devait rester dormir chez le libraire avait déserté son esprit. Cette ambiance si chaleureuse lui manquait bien qu'il adorait vivre avec son frère, ce n'était pas dans le caractère de ce dernier d'organiser des dîners aussi animés. Comme si cette espèce de lien qui s'était tissé entre chacun d'eux éloignait tous les problèmes –à peine passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée, Milo semblait aussi alerte qu'en début de journée.

Oui, tous les problèmes. C'est pourquoi aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'homme qui prenait quelques photos au travers de la fenêtre du petit salon où ils se trouvaient pour manger.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre a été très long à paraître, je m'en excuse ! Soucis de famille, vacances pour se ressourcer, la rentrée à préparer... J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et le rythme de parution devrait petit à petit revenir à la normale, car le scénario de ce 2ème opus est presque entièrement terminé ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Blue II – Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 4 – Matin (1<strong>**ère**** partie)**

* * *

><p>Sur son bureau, plusieurs tas de photos étaient étalés, avec des annotations au marqueur. Pandore les examina attentivement, gravant les visages dans sa mémoire. Faire surveiller les policiers en charge de l'affaire était indispensable : il valait mieux connaître les points faibles de ses ennemis avant de frapper. Dès qu'elle aurait la main sur Kagaho, elle pourrait intervenir comme bon lui semblerait. L'Egyptien serait un atout de taille, à n'en pas douter. Et même si elle était passablement énervée qu'il lui ait échappé jusqu'à présent, elle savait reconnaître un adversaire à sa hauteur. Se servir de lui serait réellement jouissif, et elle pourrait à loisir regarder Eaque se morfondre en sachant que ce qui arriverait à son amant serait de sa faute.<p>

« Miss Pandore ? »

La jeune femme fit signe à Edward de rentrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha, une clef USB à la main.

« Voici ce que vous avez demandé.

-Merci Edward. Tu peux disposer. »

Dès qu'il fut parti, elle se leva avec un sourire ravi : elle allait à nouveau pouvoir s'amuser avec le toutou de Minos, et devant lui en plus. Elle se rendit à grands pas jusqu'au sous-sol, vestige moyenâgeux d'un château fort que son frère avait voulu reproduire dans sa propriété. L'idée bizarre d'Alone lui servait aujourd'hui, finalement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la cellule où Minos et Rune avaient été enfermés et les trouva endormis et enlacés. Elle plissa les yeux et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement qui réveilla les deux Norvégiens.

« Je t'emprunte ton chien, Minos, lança Pandore en faisant signe au cadet de la suivre. Il ne reviendra te voir que s'il est sage et qu'il obéit, n'est-ce pas Rune ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? siffla Minos en se redressant, une main possessive retenant son amant par le poignet.

-Nous avons conclu un accord, lui et moi, sourit la jeune femme. Oh, il ne t'en a pas parlé ? rit-elle en voyant l'expression surprise de son ancien ami. Petit cachottier.

-Rune ? souffla le Juge.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura le jeune homme. Fais-moi confiance.

-Allez, suis-moi. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Amuse-toi bien pendant son absence, Minos ! »

Pandore tira Rune vers elle, l'arrachant de l'emprise de son compagnon. Rune se laissa faire, le regard trahi de son amant gravé dans sa mémoire. Brusquement, il se demanda s'il avait bien agi. Sacrifier Kagaho, mentir à Minos, permettre à Pandore de faire ce qu'elle voulait… N'était-il pas en train d'aggraver la situation ? Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière, mais le pourrait-il ?

« N'oublie pas que Minos dépend de toi, lâcha Pandore en voyant son visage soucieux. Je n'ai même pas commencé à jouer avec lui, mais je le peux encore. »

Elle eut un rire en avisant le regard noir de Rune et grinça :

« Le code.

-Quelle garantie est-ce que j'ai que vous tiendrez parole ?

-Aucune. Maintenant donne-le moi ou tu seras aux premières loges pour me voir m'amuser avec ton cher et tendre. »

Rune n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il avait donné à Kagaho le plus long sursis possible, mais sa décision était prise. Il la regretterait, mais pour le bien de son amant, il était prêt à tout.

Pandore ne put que sourire en le voyant capituler. C'était tellement facile. Elle lui désigna l'ordinateur de la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de le conduire. Rune s'installa sur la chaise, brancha la clef et entra le code, que Pandore mémorisa. Des dizaines de dossiers s'affichèrent à l'écran, rangés et numérotés de façon exemplaire.

« J'aimerais tellement avoir un second aussi ordonné que toi, soupira la jeune femme. Tu me facilites décidément bien la tâche, petit chien.

-Laissez Minos tranquille, souffla Rune. C'est tout ce que je demande.

-Je le ferai transférer dans une chambre dès cet après-midi. Toi, par contre, tu resteras où est ta place. Violate, raccompagne-le dans son chenil. »

La jeune femme apparut de nulle part et emmena le Norvégien sans un mot, tandis que Pandore s'installait face à l'ordinateur et commençait à regarder les dossiers. Elle trouva rapidement celui de Kagaho et l'ouvrit avec un goût de victoire dans la bouche. Elle parcourut les notes avec avidité, jusqu'à tomber sur quelques clichés pris avant d'enrôler de force l'Egyptien chez Hadès. Elle plissa les yeux en avisant la photo de son frère cadet. Sui. Dieu, ce qu'il ressemblait à Alone lorsqu'il était plus jeune ! Pandore sentit son cœur se serrer, avant d'écarquiller les yeux : elle avait déjà vu une image de l'adolescent, pas plus tard que quelques heures auparavant. Elle lança une sauvegarde des différents fichiers avant de partir en coup de vent rejoindre son bureau, où les photos étaient encore étalées. Elle s'empara d'un cliché et éclata de rire. Tellement simple ! Elle savait déjà où se trouvait Sui.

« Le Sanctuary… murmura-t-elle avant de rire une nouvelle fois. Il est temps de rendre visite à Camus Montriat ! Edward ! »

Le jeune homme entra quelques instants plus tard.

« Prépare une équipe, je veux qu'ils aillent à cette adresse récupérer ce garçon, ordonna-t-elle en tendant l'image de Sui. Je le veux ici avant la fin de la matinée. Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Où est Valentine ?

-Il prépare les derniers papiers pour son entretien avec monsieur Gemini, répondit Edward. Il a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous pour demain matin.

-On s'en contentera, soupira Pandore. Je dois me préparer, Kido nous a fait parvenir un message hier. Nous nous réunissons ce matin pour commencer les négociations. Je serai absente toute la matinée. N'oublie pas, je veux Sui dans mon bureau pour mon retour !

-Oui madame. »

Pandore sortit de son bureau pour aller se changer, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Restait plus qu'à embobiner le vieux filou de Kido, et tout serait parfait.

#

Dans son immense chambre d'hôtel, Saori relisait une nouvelle fois les notes de son grand-père à propos des entreprises Gemini et Inferno. A force, elle connaissait presque les annotations par cœur. Elle se résolut à reposer les feuillets et se massa les tempes, songeuse. Certes, l'opportunité que Mitsumasa lui avait donnée de faire ses preuves était de celles qu'on ne peut refuser. Pourtant, malgré son excitation, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à être totalement satisfaite, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des circonstances. Et comment son grand-père pouvait-il rester aussi serein sachant qu'il avait frôlé la mort et qu'une telle chose pouvait tout à fait recommencer ?

L'interrompant dans ses pensées, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Jabu obtempéra et referma derrière lui avant de s'approcher de son amie :

« Ils sont arrivés. Ils t'attendent dans le salon.

-Merci Jabu.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Stressée et pressée à la fois, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

-Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-il. Au fait, tu as un autre visiteur, Tatsumi l'a installé dans une pièce voisine.

-Très bien, j'irai le voir après avoir rencontré Saga et Pandore. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Evidemment. »

Saori s'empara des papiers et les cala sous son bras avec détermination. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la chambre par une autre porte et se dirigèrent vers le salon, meublé essentiellement de grands canapés moelleux autour d'une table basse. Les deux PDG étaient déjà assis, mais se redressèrent à l'entrée de Saori qui les salua poliment.

« Monsieur Gemini, madame Inferno, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir aujourd'hui.

-Comment se porte votre grand-père ? s'enquit Saga.

-Il va comme un charme, s'amusa la jeune fille. Je vous remercie. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Tous s'installèrent, tandis que Jabu se postait en retrait, non loin de Tatsumi et des gardes du corps des deux autres patrons. Saori déposa sur la table les dossiers que Mitsumasa lui avait confiés et se lança :

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous annoncer ce que mon grand-père avait l'intention de dire à la presse il y a trois jours. Il m'a nommée pour prendre en charge ces négociations à sa place. Je sais que vous devez sans doute être surpris ou déçus de n'avoir affaire qu'à sa petite-fille pour une affaire de cette ampleur, mais j'espère que nous parviendrons à un accord qui saura tous nous réjouir.

-C'est une lourde responsabilité qu'il vous a donnée, commenta Pandore. Si jamais vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez surtout pas.

-Je vous remercie madame Inferno. Je sais que vous aviez à peu près mon âge lorsque vous avez pris en main la société de votre frère, j'espère réussir aussi brillamment que vous.

-Dans ce cas, je présume que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous parlions franchement comme si nous nous adressions à votre grand-père ? demanda Saga.

-C'est précisément ce que j'attends de vous, sourit Saori. Le partenariat que je signerai avec l'un d'entre vous sera officiel et sera le commencement d'une longue et fructueuse collaboration. Je ne le prends pas à la légère et je suis tout à fait consciente de l'importance de tout ceci.

-Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir » conclut Saga avec un sourire rassurant.

Pandore plissa les yeux. Ainsi donc, elle allait devoir faire avec cette gamine. Tant mieux dans un sens, elle serait sans doute plus facile à convaincre ou à manipuler qu'un vieux brigand comme Mitsumasa. En tout cas, elle connaissait son affaire, réalisa-t-elle en l'écoutant exposer les premiers points de la négociation. Comme ça elle était prête à jouer dans la cour des grands ? Elle en aurait pour ses frais.

Saga quant à lui devait reconnaître que l'assurance de Saori l'impressionnait. Elle avait beau être inexpérimentée, elle n'en laissait rien paraître et savait jusqu'où allaient ses limites. Elle avait des remarques pertinentes, des idées intéressantes et n'hésitait pas à intervenir sur certains points litigieux.

Dans le milieu de la matinée, une collation fut servie. La jeune fille s'excusa auprès des deux PDG et quitta le salon, suivie par Tatsumi.

« Je vais aller voir cet autre visiteur, ça me changera les idées.

-Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée jusqu'à maintenant, mademoiselle, la rassura son compagnon. C'est ici. »

Saori entra dans la salle et s'avança vers l'homme qui se trouvait assis. Ce dernier se leva à son approche et la salua d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Mademoiselle Kido, vous êtes radieuse.

-Et vous, vous êtes flatteur, s'amusa la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Je suis surprise de vous voir ici.

-C'est que l'affaire qui m'amène est complexe, expliqua-t-il. J'ai avec moi différents papiers qui devraient vous intéresser.

-Je suis curieuse de voir ça.

-Je vous laisse des copies. Sachez bien que je ne fais pas ça dans l'intention de nuire à qui qu ce soit, mais pour que vous ayez à votre tour toutes les cartes en main.

-Je pense que de plus amples explications sont nécessaires, remarqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

-Cette négociation est d'une importance capitale, mademoiselle Kido. Sans doute plus importante que ce que vous imaginez. La décision que vous prendrez changera énormément de choses, et je crois qu'il est dans l'intérêt de tous que vous décidiez en votre âme et conscience, mais avec le maximum d'informations.

-Je vois. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, ajouta-t-elle en saisissant les papiers que son interlocuteur lui tendait.

-Nous verrons plus tard, rit-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, précisément ? Je doute que vous m'offriez des informations confidentielles sans rien avoir en retour. »

L'homme se contenta de sourire et nia :

« Je n'attends rien de vous, mademoiselle Kido. Je ne fais que mon travail.

-Vous avez un sens du devoir assez particulier.

-On m'a déjà fait la remarque. Mais j'aime à penser que je suis neutre dans cette affaire, en tout cas autant qu'il m'est possible de l'être. Si je peux me permettre, miss ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je pense que vous êtes tout à fait prête pour ce qui vous attend. Méfiez-vous, même de moi.

-Vous êtes de bon conseil, s'amusa Saori. Je m'en souviendrai. Je présume que nous nous reverrons ?

-Dès que vous aurez pris connaissance de ce que je viens de vous donner, vous pourrez me contacter quand vous le voudrez. Je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions.

-Je vous remercie. Je vais devoir vous laisser, mes deux invités doivent s'impatienter.

-Merci de m'avoir reçu. »

Une fois Saori sortie, Tastumi dévisagea le visiteur et marmonna :

« A quel jeu est-ce que vous jouez ? »

L'homme se leva et remit sa veste, son sourire l'ayant abandonné.

« Je ne joue pas, monsieur. Ceci est trop sérieux.

-Je vous préviens, si jamais vous essayez de faire quoi que ce soit à ma maîtresse…

-Mademoiselle Kido est une jeune fille intelligente, l'interrompit-il. Ce que je fais, je le fais dans l'intérêt de tout le monde.

-Je ne crois pas que vous le fassiez dans l'intérêt de madame Inferno, rétorqua le garde du corps.

-Touché, reconnut l'homme de bonne grâce. Mais croyez-moi, si vous saviez ce que je sais, vous feriez la même chose. Passez une bonne journée. »

Tatsumi le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Saori semblait lui faire confiance, mais lui restait sur ses gardes. Certes, il avait l'air honnête, et de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, les informations étaient de taille. Mais restait cette question : dans quel camp se trouvait-il, avec son sourire trop franc ? Le Japonais secoua la tête et partit rejoindre le salon : inutile de laisser Saori seule avec ces vampires plus longtemps.

#

Aldébaran stoppa le moteur de sa voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à son passager. Kagaho semblait parfaitement calme, mais ses mâchoires crispées démentaient son état. Le Brésilien prit la parole tout en ouvrant la portière :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Autant que vous.

-Très bien, alors allons-y. Cache ta tête sous ton blouson. »

L'Egyptien obtempéra et sortit du véhicule à son tour. Aldébaran le conduisit rapidement à l'entrée du bâtiment et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Aldé ! lança Milo en passant avec des dossiers. On s'apprêtait à commencer le débriefing.

-Parfait. Rendez-vous dans la salle aux vitres fumées, on s'y met tout de suite.

-Je préviens les autres. »

Le Grec suivit des yeux son supérieur et haussa un sourcil : qui était donc ce type qu'Aldé trimballait ? Il se dépêcha de déposer ses documents et fit signe aux autres de venir.

« Il est pas là le journaleux ? lâcha Egidio en délaissant sa veste sur une chaise au hasard en rejoignant son camarade.

-Pas encore arrivé. Dis, j'aimerais bien qu'on voit après tout les deux pour aller poser quelques questions concernant l'arme de l'attentat, ça te va ?

-Parfait, ça me dégourdira les jambes. T'as des idées ?

-J'ai réussi à récupérer les rapports concernant le sergent Black et Salgismund Birch, deux propriétaires de KS140. Par contre, pour le dernier, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus.

-C'est qui ?

-Tu as été très attentif au papier que j'ai fait tourner hier sur mes recherches, se moqua Milo. Colonel Mandrake, il a été dans l'armée avant d'intégrer les stups. Ça serait bien d'en savoir plus sur lui, je pense. C'est notre seule piste valable pour l'instant en tout cas.

-Très bien, on ira faire un tour chez les collègues. Qui s'occupe de la paperasse du port et de l'appartement ?

-Shura et moi, lâcha Dokho. On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

-T'es chou » se moqua l'Italien.

Les policiers s'installèrent dans la salle, et rapidement le brouhaha s'estompa.

« C'est qui lui ? demanda Egidio en désignant la silhouette installée dans un coin de la pièce.

-Bonjour messieurs, salua Aldébaran. Shura, ferme la porte s'il te plaît. Il n'y aura pas d'enregistrement vidéo de notre réunion de ce matin.

-On arrête l'archivage ? s'étonna le Chinois. Je croyais que tu y tenais, pourtant.

-Ce matin est une exception. Vous allez comprendre. »

Il fit signe à Kagaho de s'avancer. Le jeune homme obtempéra, préparé aux réactions qu'il allait susciter. Passé une seconde de stupeur, le premier à réagir fut Egidio, qui se leva d'un bond :

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

-Assieds-toi, Egidio.

-Hors de question, ce type et moi on a un compte à régler !

-Quand tu veux, rétorqua Kagaho sèchement.

-On se calme ! tenta Dokho en retenant son binôme. Tu veux bien nous expliquer ? ajouta-t-il à son supérieur.

-Il est là à ma demande, déclara le Brésilien, stoïque. Je te redemande de t'asseoir, Egidio.

-On nage en plein délire, là ! T'es au courant qu'on a l'assassin d'Hadès dans la même pièce que nous ? C'est un fou dangereux !

-Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je serai le seul encore debout en cet instant précis, soupira l'Egyptien.

-Je doute que tu sois plus fort qu'un commando irakien entraîné pour se faire sauter sur les soldats ennemis, railla l'ex-tireur. Je peux t'assurer qu'eux faisaient peur, quand ils étaient face à nous. Pas toi.

-Et toi, tu as été entraîné à tuer quand tu avais six ans ? rétorqua Kagaho méchamment.

-Stop ! les interrompit Milo en haussant la voix. Si vous voulez vous tabasser, on vous conduira dans une autre salle tout à l'heure ! Sérieusement, vous êtes cons tous les deux. Si Aldé l'a amené ici, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

-Merci Milo. Est-ce qu'on peut continuer ? »

Egidio se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en croisant les bras tandis que l'Egyptien plissait les yeux sans un mot. Aldébaran soupira et reprit :

« Bon. Je disais donc que j'ai contacté Kagaho pour lui demander de collaborer avec nous. Il est venu me voir hier et a des informations qui pourraient être capitales pour l'avancée de cette affaire. Nous savons donc qu'hier, les Juges d'Hadès ont débarqué au port d'Athènes. Des hommes se sont interposés et une fusillade a éclaté lorsqu'ils ont tenté de poursuivre Kagaho.

-J'ai appris que ces hommes avaient fait partie d'un ancien gang, au moins certains d'entre eux, déclara l'Egyptien. Ils travaillent à présent sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Déjà, j'aimerais qu'on reparte du début, demanda Dokho. Quelle est l'implication exacte d'Hadès dans l'attentat d'il y a trois jours ?

-Aucune, répondit Kagaho. Les Juges ne se trouvaient pas sur Athènes.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve, rétorqua Shura. J'ai vu le tireur, il te ressemblait énormément.

-J'ai un témoin qui peut certifier que je ne me trouvais pas sur les lieux. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé via le journal télévisé.

-Nous avions prévu cette possibilité, déclara le Chinois. Mais la seule façon de t'innocenter complètement est de retrouver l'arme. Peux-tu nous dire quoi que ce soit sur le tireur ?

-Il n'y a que dans l'armée qu'on peut apprendre à tirer de cette façon, répondit l'Egyptien. Partant de là, je doute que vous trouviez des empreintes ou quoi que ce soit. N'importe qui ayant eu un entraînement militaire sait comment effacer ses traces.

-Egidio et moi avons prévu d'aller interroger les stups cet après-midi, intervint Milo.

-Parfait, approuva Aldébaran.

-Tu as dit que ces gars travaillaient pour quelqu'un d'autre, reprit Shura. Tu as pu avoir un nom ?

-Une certaine Pandore. »

Un silence consterné s'installa, brisé par Milo :

« C'est une blague, non ?

-J'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un de drôle ? soupira Kagaho.

-Nous allons au devant de quelques problèmes, reprit Aldébaran. D'où le fait que ce débriefing n'est pas filmé ce matin.

-Tu le crois ? demanda Dokho.

-Je pense surtout que c'est une piste que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger, répondit le Brésilien.

-Tu te rends comptes de ce que ça implique ? marmonna le Chinois. C'est s'attaquer à l'une des grandes fortunes de Grèce. Il nous faut des preuves irréfutables.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, fit l'Egyptien. Vous allez rapidement être bloqués par les procédures, pas moi.

-Donc qu'est-ce que tu proposes exactement ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voulait mettre la main sur moi, pourquoi ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut ?

-Tu veux dire t'infiltrer ? comprit Milo. C'est risqué.

-C'est pourtant de l'intérieur qu'il faut agir.

-Certes, mais comment garder le contact avec toi ? Un micro serait trop voyant, rétorqua le Grec.

-Il va falloir trouver une solution, concéda Aldébaran.

-J'aimerais savoir un truc, lâcha finalement Egidio. Pourquoi tu fais ça, au juste ? Venir nous filer un coup de main, proposer de jouer les agents doubles… C'est quoi ton véritable but ? »

Kagaho hésita un instant à répondre. Ses motivations ne les regardaient pas, mais d'un autre côté, il lui serait plus simple d'aider les Juges avec un appui officiel tel que la police plutôt que de jouer cavalier seul. Et pour que les policiers acceptent de lui faire un minimum confiance, il allait devoir s'expliquer.

« Je veux juste les faire sortir de là.

-Les Juges ? Avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-C'est personnel. Et votre chef m'a promis de l'aide pour retrouver mon frère. J'ai pu le prévenir de se mettre à l'abri, mais je ne sais pas où il a pu aller. Et si j'essaye de le rejoindre, ces types pourraient mettre la main sur lui, ce qui est hors de question.

-On va mettre sa famille sous protection, ajouta Aldébaran.

-Comment s'appelle ton frère ? demanda Shura.

-Sui. »

Milo parut surpris, et intervint :

« Tu veux dire Sui, en section art ? Avec Shun ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? répliqua Kagaho.

-Parce que je sais où il se trouve et que j'ai dîné avec lui pas plus tard qu'hier soir, expliqua le Grec. Si j'avais su ! Il est chez Camus avec Hyoga et les autres, ils n'ont pas cours ce matin. Je t'emmène. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête précipitamment tout en enfilant son blouson.

« Très bien, Milo s'occupe de Kagaho et de son frère, quant à nous autres, je veux qu'on trouve toutes les infos possibles sur Pandore Inferno qui pourraient nous intéresser de près ou de loin. Si on envoie Kagaho là-bas, je veux qu'il ait tout ce qui lui faut. Exécution ! » ordonna Aldébaran, signant par là la fin du débriefing.

Le Grec et l'Egyptien filèrent de la pièce aussitôt. Egidio se leva avec un grommellement et reprit :

« Franchement Aldé, je sais pas à quoi tu joues. Tu sais très bien de quoi ce gars est capable, et tu veux lui confier cette mission ?

-Comme Kagaho l'a dit, nous allons vite être bloqués face à Pandore, si elle a réellement quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Lui a cet avantage de pouvoir agir comme il l'entend.

-Et justement, tu crois pas que ça va poser problème ? Il a son propre but, qui ne va pas coïncider avec le notre. Il veut sauver les Juges, nous on va vouloir mettre la main sur eux une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je sais Egidio, répondit le Brésilien avec un sourire. Je suis certain qu'il le sait déjà et qu'il s'y est préparé.

-Et tu restes parfaitement calme, commenta l'Italien en secouant la tête. Parfois je pense que tu es totalement con, d'autres jours que tu es un génie.

-Merci du compliment, rit Aldébaran.

-Je suis néanmoins du même avis qu'Egidio, intervint Dokho. Il va falloir garder un œil sur lui.

-Tu as donc été en Irak, Egidio ? reprit leur chef.

-Ouais, c'était il y a quelques temps, marmonna l'ancien tireur d'élite.

-Je comprends mieux. Dans l'armée, aviez-vous des micros ou autres suffisamment petits pour passer inaperçus et avec assez de puissance pour pouvoir capter à grande distance ?

-Ce genre de truc relève du génie militaire, réfléchit l'Italien. Je connais personne qui pourrait ou voudrait bien nous en filer un. Et je suis pas sûr que ça corresponde à ce qu'on cherche.

-Il va pourtant falloir trouver quelque chose pour garder le contact avec lui quand il sera sur place… »

Egidio fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Dokho. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre. L'Italien leva les yeux et toucha ses sourcils. Son collègue écarquilla les paupières, comprenant enfin. Il secoua la tête, avant de prendre le bras de son binôme et de l'entraîner à sa suite :

« Il faut qu'on passe aux recherches, à tout à l'heure. »

Il l'emmena jusqu'à leur bureau avant de s'écrier :

« Non mais tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Techniquement parlant, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, se moqua Egidio. Mais Dokho, ce serait la solution parfaite.

-Là, c'est toi que je ne comprends plus ! soupira le Chinois. C'est toi qui clame que Kagaho est dangereux, qu'il faut se méfier de lui comme de la peste, et tu veux demander à Mu et Shion d'intervenir ?

-Ils font de la télépathie, comment tu veux repérer ça dans une fouille au corps ? Et puis, ils pourraient intervenir si jamais il décide de faire n'importe quoi.

-Je refuse. J'ai fait une promesse à Shion, celle de ne jamais lui demander de nous aider dans une enquête, révéla Dokho. Et je pense que tu devrais faire la même à Mu !

-Tu crois que ça me plaît de lui demander d'être en contact avec Kagaho ? Ecoute Dokho, même si j'ai engueulé Aldébaran, je sais regarder les choses de façon lucide : on a besoin de lui pour aller là-bas. Il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure et je m'en doutais un peu, mais il a été dans l'armée –enfant soldat même. Il sait largement se débrouiller en terrain ennemi, il est entraîné et crois-moi, la mission d'un soldat, c'est quelque chose sur laquelle on ne tire pas un trait à la légère. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour y arriver, et c'est justement là le problème : on a besoin de garder le contrôle sur lui mais à distance. Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Dokho secoua la tête avant de soupirer :

« Tu sais, tu es effrayant parfois. Tu vas en parler à Mu ?

-Oui. Et c'est lui qui décidera.

-Je vais devoir le dire à Shion.

-J'ai pas peur de ma belle-mère, rit Egidio. Evidemment que tu vas lui dire, si c'est pas Mu qui le fait en premier.

-Je sens qu'on va pouvoir inaugurer notre première vraie dispute conjugale, commenta le Chinois avec fatalité. Tu fais chier. »

L'Italien esquissa un sourire amusé, mais ne parvint pas à effacer la trace de culpabilité qu'il ressentait.


End file.
